


Your Smile

by lvrgrl5



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Chris Evans, Asian Character(s), Asian Reader, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Dork Chris Evans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Chris Evans, Kink Discovery, Lots of Crying, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, POV Chris Evans, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Soft Beans, close call break up, plus size reader, post-covid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 58,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvrgrl5/pseuds/lvrgrl5
Summary: How could a tomboyish girl like you be liked, let alone loved by a celebrity like Chris Evans?orUncanny romance between a celebrity and a normal girl.or ORjust follow reader and Chris in their relationship**Will change tags when the time comes**EDIT: as I'm writing this, I'm really only putting smutty scenes every now and then. Explicit rating is for swear words mostly and said smut scenes.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	1. Pretty Smile

Today was such a hard day. Work was intense and I really need to lay down once I get home. Thankfully work is in Boston this time so I can sleep in my bed. I drove past a coffee shop in town that I’ve never seen before. I look at the name of the shop and I recognized it: Cafe Alley. Scott had told me about this shop. He bought some cookies from here and I remember them being quite delicious. Maybe a tea and some sweets are what I need. I made a turn and parked in the nearby parking lot. If one thing came out of this past pandemic, is that these masks are helpful for disguising. I walked up to the counter and the girl was a little busy with whatever she was doing before she took notice of me. From what I can see, she looked cute. She had scruffy short dark hair that pretty much covered her forehead, rosy cheeks (so no makeup), and clear glasses that were almost falling off her face from looking down.

"Sorry for the wait! Welcome to Cafe Alley. What can I get you?" She asked with a pretty smile.

"That’s alright. Can I just get a medium green tea and a couple of your oatmeal chocolate chip cookies?"

"Of course, you can! Would you like the cookies warmed up?"

"Could you?"

"Certainly. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Could I get your name?"

I hesitated... I wasn’t sure if I should tell her my name..."uhm Robert...."

She chuckled, "okay Robert," emphasis on my name. Sounded like she was teasing me. She told me my total and then I just waited off to the side. I didn’t realize there weren’t any people in the shop anymore.

"Slow day?"

"Actually, I’m closed"

"What?" I looked at the hours on the counter, "Shit I'm sorry!"

"Nah... it looks like you’re tired... Chris." She coyly looked up underneath her bangs giving me another smirk.

I blinked at her. She knew me under the mask?

"I don't want to sound creepy but I could recognize your eyes anywhere," she finished my drink and took the cookies out from the microwave behind her.

"No that's alright. Sorry again... would you like a photo and something signed for keeping you so late?"

She shook her head, “I’m alright. I’m just glad I met you. The least you could do is come back again okay?"

"Are you sure? I don’t mind."

"Chris, head home," she insisted, "I'll see you soon?"

I sighed, “fine. Could I get your name then?"

"It’s (Y/N)."

"That’s a very pretty name. Anyways, I won’t keep you. It was a pleasure to meet you and I'm sorry for coming in while you’re closed."

"It was nice to meet you too and don’t worry about it." She walked me out of the shop and gave me one of her smiles.

I arrived home and Dodger had almost jumped on me. I quickly set my stuff down on the table in the kitchen before greeting dodger.

"Hey bubba. How’s your day? Mine was tough but I saw a pretty girl today. I might go and see her tomorrow." I told him and it was true. I found her quite pretty.


	2. Anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Chris' friends but things don't go too well for you

I decided to stop by in the morning before the rush hoping to see her but she wasn’t there. There was a guy working by himself so I asked him after ordering, “one more question, do you know when (Y/N) would be in?"

He looked up at me and smirked, “what about boss?"

Boss? "Sorry I was just wondering..."

"Relax dude. She's actually off today. She usually works every other day, usually the evenings."

"I see..." if he could see me under this mask, he would know how embarrassed I am.

"Name?"

"Ah yes... Robert."

"Cool. I'll let her know you stopped by. How do you know her?"

"I uh.... came in last night while it was closed unknowingly."

He laughed lowly, "funny dude. You must be some guy if she let you get something after hours. She never does that. You some warlock that cast a spell on her? She doesn’t even let me take things after hours."

"Aha... no... guess she felt sorry for me. She did say I looked tired."

"Sure do man. Anyways, order up Rob. Have a good day and we hope to see you soon."

"Sure thing... uh... Darien?" I said while trying to confirm his name badge.

He simply smiled and we said the final goodbyes.

I arrived on set and started my day. To say it went better than yesterday was a miracle. I had all these stunts and I still wasn’t the least tired. I managed to wrap up for the day and leave a little early. Looks like I could get groceries.

Whilst looking around the grocery aimlessly wondering what I should be cooking for the next few days, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Crap I’m sorry."

She lifted her head and there she was. She wore a long coat, simple matching grey sweatpants and hoodie underneath, and a black beanie that just sat atop her head. Now that I see her fully instead of behind the counter, I could see she was more of a full-figured woman. Almost a perfect in between that I thought was cute.

"(Y/N)?"

"Robert?" My middle name caught me off guard but I guess she quickly thought that I didn’t want to be recognized in such a public place.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

She lifted the item she had on hand, "Right, I’m dumb. It’s nice to see you again."

"It’s nice to m-meet you t-t-too."

"You okay? You’re uhm... stuttering."

"Hm? Oh... no... I do that s-sometimes. I’m quite clumsy with w-words."

"Didn’t think that yesterday," I teased.

"That’s 'cause I w-was in a customer service m-mindset." She was getting flustered. Her already rosy cheeks got even redder. There was an awkward silence between us.

"I tried seeing you again this morning but Darien said you work every other evening."

"Yup...."

I didn’t like seeing her so anxious, “what do you got going on tonight?"

"N-nothing much. Just... this,” _this_ being the shopping.

"Oh well... could I interest you in dinner? If you haven’t eaten yet that is."

“I haven’t… b-but I don’t want to bother you…” I barely heard.

I carefully leaned in so I wouldn’t scare her and told her, “It’ll be just you and I. What do you say?” It took her a bit to respond. I can tell she’s nervous. Maybe because it’s me. I don’t really think I’m a bigshot Hollywood star people think I am but I probably am to her. Asking her must put a lot of pressure on her. Maybe I should retract my offer, “If n—”

“I’ll go!” she said half-confidently all of a sudden. She must not know how to control her voice when she’s in these situations.

I softly smiled at her, “Then let’s buy our stuff and go.” She nodded shyly and we went. Once we left the store I asked her if she had a car she was using. She proceeded to tell me that she walked from her place from here. She had a lot of groceries so I was wondering how she was going to carry all of it.

“Is it okay if we go to my place? I haven’t fed my dog yet.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then okay.”

My place was only a 10 minute drive from the store. I caught her in awe of my house when I turned in the driveway. I don’t blame her. I was too when I got the place. We got in and I see Dodger running up to us.

“Dodger! Hey there Bubba!” I walked back into the kitchen to set down my groceries (and hers since we decided we shouldn’t leave the refrigerated items hanging in the car). I thought Dodger would come follow me like he always does but I didn’t feel him pawing up my leg. Instead I hear soft pants from the foyer. I looked back to see (Y/N) rubbing his belly. She cooed at him with a smile so gentle and sweet. I didn’t realize I was getting lost in thought until she called out to me, “Chris?”

“Hm? Oh yeah sorry. Let me take your coat,” I looked to Dodger, “buddy come on, let’s go get you dinner.”

She sat at the counter while I started to prep some spaghetti.

“I hope you don’t mind. I’ve been going on a vegetarian diet lately. I only rarely eat meat nowadays.”

“That’s alright. I’m pescatarian. I do the same thing,” _interesting_ , “Should I help with anything?”

“No, no. You’re my guest. You just sit right there. Do you want a drink or something?”

“Water is fine.”

I nodded and got her the drink. She fiddled on her phone while Dodge stood tall next to the bar stool so he could receive head rubs from her.

“Dodger really likes you. I mean he likes everyone but I’ve never had him not follow me everywhere in the house.”

“He’s just as sweet as I’ve seen him from your Instagram.”

“Speaking of which, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tweet or put on anything regarding this on social media. I like to keep my private life… well, private,” I felt bad asking her this but I couldn’t risk her being mauled by paparazzi.

“Way ahead of you. I didn’t plan on doing any of that. I respect your privacy.”

“Thank you.” Just then the door bell rang. I looked at her confusingly before stopping everything to see who was at the door. As soon as I unlocked it, the door burst in.

“Evans!! How you doing buddy?! Thought we’d pop by since we were in the area!” It was Mackie with Seb and Scarlett.

“Guys, a heads up would’ve been nice. I love you guys but really?”

“Aw come on. You never complain about us coming over,” Mackie continued.

“That’s because we had things planned.”

The boys made their way through my house and into the living room. Scarlett went to the kitchen with the beer she had in hand.

“Oh? And who’s this?” I heard from her. (Y/N)’s eyes were wide like a deer in headlights. I don’t like this feeling I’m getting from her.

“This is (Y/N),” I sighed, “did I say it right?” I got a quick nod from her, “She works at the café nearby.”

Scarlett gave her hand to her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Chris didn’t mention a girl he was seeing.”

“I’m not…” I felt my face heat up a little, “I just invited her over because I felt bad I went into her shop while it was closed.”

Seb and Mackie heard the commotion, “What? Chris got a girl here?!” _Loud as ever Mackie_. I mouthed an apology to her but she seemed to understand that it was a surprise from them. Seb and Mackie continued to introduce themselves to her.

Time went on and I felt bad for putting her in this position. While Seb and Mackie are in the living room and Scarlett setting up the table, I pulled (Y/N) off to the side.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m alright Chris,” she is some actress because even though her eyes closed with her tight smile, her smile didn't reach her eyes like it was earlier. I didn’t think when I placed my hands on her face. I felt her trembling. And then I felt more. Light tears dropped on to my hands and she was trying so hard not to cry this whole time. I took her into my chest and hushed her, “Shh, you’re alright. It’s a lot to take in but it’s alright. If you want, I can take you ho—”

She slowly shook her head and I chuckled, “Alright. Why don’t you go to the washroom and clean up. You did so well. We can calm down together with them okay?” She nodded and headed to the washroom and as a good boy he is, Dodger followed her. Something about her being… small (was that the term I’m looking for?) made me feel something different. I kind of liked it. I walked back into the kitchen to find my friends with worried faces.

“Is she alright?” Seb asked.

“She’s alright. I think she’s just overwhelmed with your sudden visit. I promised her it was just going to be us.”

Mackie gave me a sly look, “You mean you two—”

“Bro, I met her yesterday. I won’t make her feel uncomfortable,” I whispered harshly. He backed off understanding my concern for her. I heard small footsteps coming towards us. I looked over and saw the two side by side. I smiled at her, “(Y/N), come, let’s eat.”

She shyly nodded. It looks like she’s not as nervous anymore. It could be Bubba but her smile has gone back to the way it was before.


	3. Start Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-promises are made

I had just returned after dropping (Y/N) off back at her place. Scarlett, Mackie, and Seb were just chilling in the living room watching TV. After picking up a beer and settling in on the couch, I was lost in thought thinking about the conversation she and I had in the car.

**_On the road…_ **

**“I’m sorry about them.”**

**“They’re your friends Chris. It’s normal for them to come over.”**

**“Yeah, but they should’ve called first. It made you feel uncomfortable.”**

**“I’m alright…”**

**Awkward silence.**

**“About what I did… I didn’t mean to be all in your personal space like that.”**

**She shook her head along with a sound that was like her disagreeing, “I shouldn’t have cried. You kept me grounded. To be honest, I’m not very good with people so meeting new people is hard for me.”**

**“But you work at the café,”**

**“That’s different…”**

**“How so?”**

**“It’s… I don’t know. It’s customer service right? Surely you’ve done it. You put on a façade to look professional in front of people. You’re an actor for Pete’s sake.”**

**“I guess you’re right…” so she gets a little anxious like me. We arrived at her place but before she heads out I insisted on one thing, “Pass me your phone.”**

**“Huh?”**

**“Pass me your phone. I want to put my contact in.”**

**She reluctantly gave me her phone. Thankfully her phone was an iPhone and therefore easy to navigate for someone not so good with tech aka me.**

**“If you need to talk about anything at all, let me know. I’ll do my best to reply to you as soon as I can. I…” I gulped in my courage, “I want to be your friend. I know we just met but I’d love to be your friend if you would allow me.”**

**Her deer light eyes met mine and I was anticipating her answer. Her face was very hard to read but it changed to a soft smile.**

**“I-I’d love to.”**

**I gave her the biggest smile before letting her go.**

“-lo? Hello? Earth to Chris?” I finally heard Scarlett beside me. I looked around and my friends were all just staring at me. The TV set on mute, the silence became deafening.

“What’s up man? Did something happen with (Y/N)?” Seb asked once more.

“I gave her my number.”

“That’s good man! It’s about time you get your ass off and start dating!” cheered Mackie.

“I think friendship is best for now. I don’t want to push her.”

“You do you dude. Just don’t wait too long or else someone will come along and snatch her away.”

I hummed.

I knew a bit more about her after the dinner we had tonight. She was very young, like pretty much fresh out of college. She had many talents and hobbies that we could barely count on both hands. On a personal note, she can get very anxious about a lot of things, including people… but she loves people all the same. She doesn’t mean to be this shy, I can tell. I think she just needs support.

“Oh, he’s out of it again,” I caught Seb say.

“I’m not!”

“You said she works at a café?” Scar asked.

“Yeah. Café Alley on West Street?”

“Maybe we should go and visit her?” Mackie suggested.

“Sure… just not so soon.”

“Right,” Mackie teased extending his I’s, “you want to pace yourself with her.”

“You’re not going to give that notion up are you?”

“No. I can already see what she’s doing to you. I just don’t want you to fall behind before someone else comes.”

I rolled my eyes. Nothing is going to get Mackie to stop about this. The TV still going, we watched.

“… so how long are you guys going to be here?”

* * *

It was a long night for you. As soon as Chris left, you sighed so loudly you’re sure everyone in your neighbourhood heard you. You went to your shared apartment with Darien.

“Hey bro, you’re back. How was the date?”

“Not a date. It was just dinner.”

“At his place. You can’t tell me it’s not a date when it’s at his place.”

“Seriously?”

“Dude come on. You two barely met yesterday, he comes in to the shop and asks if you’re there this morning, THEN he goes to the grocery COINCIDENTALLY the same time you’re there, AND THEN he asks you out. If that’s not fate, then I don’t know what is man.”

“Sounds like a stupid fanfic.”

“Yeah but from what I heard, you LOOOVE those fanfics.”

“Shut up!” you gave a shy laugh, “I’m gonna turn in for the night.”

“You sure you don’t wanna join me for School of Rock? I was just about to start it. I got some ice cream in the freezer.”

You eyed your best friend, “what kind…?”

“That Asian popsicle one you like.”

You knew the one, “fine. One movie.”

Once the movie ended, you shook your friend awake to get him to his room. After cleaning up, you hopped into bed and all that happened today was rushing through your mind. You just had dinner with Chris Evans. THE Chris Evans. Sure you had kept your composure that day in the café but you almost couldn’t breathe freaking out when you had come home. He was your favourite human being. The fact you bumped into him (well he bumped into you) and he asked you out for dinner, was amazing. You were embarrassed about the way you acted in front of his friends. Sure they were famous too but in the end, they’re just regular people. Then your heart skipped when you also remembered his warmth. His hands were on your cheeks and you overwhelming feelings about meeting him again and his friends. You didn’t mean to be that way. He must’ve seen through you when you weren’t so comfortable with a lot of things happening all at once. You turn towards the mirror. You saw yourself and doubted yourself. You weren’t exactly the girly type. You wore guy clothes half time for comfort. Skirts and dresses were never your cup of tea. Women clothes never did fit you right. There was no chance he’d like a girl like you. To top it off, you weren’t that skinny either. You had some tummy on you even though you’re working hard to work it off. Then the light of your phone went off. You turned to the other side of your bed and saw that Chris had texted you.

C: You awake?

Y/N: I was just in bed.

C: Sorry… you must be tired.

Y/N: A little. What’s up?

C: I don’t mean to keep you up…

Y/N: I’m sure it was for good reason hehe

C: Lol I just wanted to tell you good night

A light blush appeared on your face as you read that. It’s been a long time since you got a good night text.

Y/N: That’s so sweet of you :) good night Chris

C: :)

Maybe you could learn to make new friends again. You went to dream land with Chris’ smile on your mind and a promise to improve on yourself.


	4. Past Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You open up about a past regret

As promised, Scarlett, Seb, Anthony, and I visited the café when she was working. We entered the place, unmasked, and greeted her at the counter.

“Well look who it is! The Cap quartet is here,” she said as discreetly as possible. I’m sure people had already took notice of us. I can already see some people taking pictures sneakily.

“Hey (Y/N)! We decided to come by since it’s Chris’ day off today,” Seb explained.

“Oh that’s good. Must be nice to have a break,” bejeezus she’s going to kill me with that smile.

“Yeah, yeah, will be off ‘til Thursday.” We ordered our stuff then split. Scarlett, Seb and Anthony found a table while I stayed by the counter to wait for our orders. I noticed another person was working.

“You must be busy now that you have another person working.”

“Oh barely. It’s been quiet… well until you guys came in. I’m probably going to get some real traffic soon. News travels fast.”

“Sorry…”

“No, no! Keeps me afloat, I can pay my workers and I can sleep easy knowing I got a job tomorrow. I should thank you. I wouldn’t want to use your fame to get me attention but it sure helps.”

I switched subjects subtly just for her to hear, “hey I was wondering… if you’re not busy afterwards, maybe you could hang out with us? Go to a bar or something?”

“Actually… I am busy. But since you’re heading to a bar, maybe you’d wanna go to the Toad down the street?” Did she just reverse invite me? She handed out orders.

“What’s going on tonight?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Call it a surprise. I’d have invited you already but I thought you’d be busy but since you’re not…”

“We’ll go.”

“Perfect! Be there around 7?”

“Alright. We’ll see you there.” She turned around and went to the back. I walked back to the table where they were waiting.

“Where’s girlie?” asked Anthony.

“She said she was busy tonight but told us she’s got a surprise at the Toad down the street. So if you guys are up for it, we could go.”

They all nodded in agreement. We saw you say good bye to your co-worker and rush out but not before waving us off.

* * *

You got to sound check right on time with Darien already there.

“I thought you’d never come.”

“Fuck off you know I’m always on time.”

“Everything good at the shop?”

“Yeah, Lizzie’s got it.” Darien gave you a smirk. “What?”

“Did you… invite him?”

“Who? Chris? Yeah and company.”

“Company?”

“Yeah his friends. I met them that night at his place.”

“You didn’t tell me that. You okay?”

“I’m good Darien. Chris helped me through it.” Darien had known about your high functioning social anxiety. You may have been excellent with people at work but off the clock, you’d shit your pants.

“Oh… he helped you through it… wow. Already stepping up to the plate.”

“Oh shut up,” you laughed it off. You two then continued the sound check.

* * *

It was just before 7 when we finally arrived. So many people here, I hope we weren’t gonna take away from any experience here. Just before trying to find a seat somewhere, she showed up.

“Hey! Come on!” without any more words, she grabbed my hand and pulled me, the other three followed, to a secluded area in the upstairs wing.

“I saved this booth for you guys. Couldn’t let you guys steal our thunder. Plus you probably want some privacy. I made sure that the staff here kept it hush hush that you were here.”

She was different. There was a confidence in her that sparked. There were definitely a lot of sides to this character. She mentioned to us the waitress would get whatever we wanted without any problems. Soon, the crowd became a bit more quiet as they chatted over themselves. The stage was dimly lit and soon her and Darien came out.

“Who’s the dude?” Anthony asked.

“That’s Darien. The guy I talked to when she wasn’t at the shop.” Speaking of who, he started to talk.

“Hey everyone! I’m Darien and this here is (Y/N)…” I watched as she got set up by the mic. Was she gonna sing? I looked to my friends and they were smiling proudly. I looked back when she had started to sing. She was beautiful. Her voice was a rustic and scruffy kind of sweet, not like any other female rock singer I know who’d belt out almost all her notes. I can tell you never aimed to be perfect in your vocals. Then I heard your lyrics:

_You_

_with the eyes That shine bright like the stars_

_Outside my window_

_But they’re not mine to stare at though_

_Your_

_eyes belong to another galaxy_

_And I’m no planet that’s orbiting_

_You who keeps my sanity_

I wondered who you were singing about. Your set continued and the crowd loved you. The first song was sweet, the next was loud and slightly obnoxious, the song playing now was… sad.

_You’re perfect_

_Something you can never teach_

_You’re perfect_

_Always far from my reach_

_This secret is to be locked up and away_

_And away is somewhere I need to be_

_From this selfish feeling for you to be with me_

My heart broke. Whether if she wrote that song or her friend, it was a heart wrenching song on one-sided love. Soon, your performance was over and a new group was on.

After maybe 15 minutes, you showed up in the booth with Darien.

“Hey guys! I hope you liked the surprise,” she said. She was out of breathe and sweaty. I didn’t take it in until now but she wore a green flannel with some black ripped slim jeans. Her hair was a bit of a mess but she still looked real cool. She had quickly introduced Darien to the rest of the gang before he left. She joined us and my friends made room for her, albeit strategically, to sit beside me.

“It’s real cool that you do this. What else can you do?” I asked.

“This is just a side gig. Darien and I have been doing it for years but only recently got to performing in public.”

“Oh why is that?”

“Back home, he and I had responsibilities that interfered with our band life so we could never make the time to do all this. Then, we decided on just releasing and promoting songs on different platforms. After moving here though, we tried getting gigs when we had the chance.”

“Wait, you’re not from Boston?” Scarlett interjected.

“No, we’re from Toronto. We only moved here because we thought a change of scenery would be nice. Well… Boston is smaller and similar to Toronto in a lot of ways, but it’s nice to be away from family.”

“Away from family?” I continued, a little concerned if she didn’t have a good familial upbringing.

“Yeah… I love them but as they say, you can’t grow in an environment you want to outgrow. I’ve been in Toronto for so long, I felt trapped. Here, I get to just live for me and no one else.”

We all nodded.

We soon left through the back door so no one knew we were there. The three were up front enjoying themselves walking back to the car a few blocks down. She and I fell back and had our own conversation.

“Those songs. Who wrote them?”

“Mostly me. Darien has had a hand but he doesn’t quite have the flare I have for writing. His words not mine.”

“I see. They’re pretty good. That one song…” I tried to remember the melody for her so she could explain it to me.

“Oh that song…”

“Can I ask what it was about? Or who?” You had a troubled face, “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer if it’s something personal.”

“No… it’s already been a few years. He’s found another girl anyways from what I’ve heard… seen,” you sighed heavily, “He was… my first boyfriend.”

“Ah…”

“He was engaged when we got together.” I just looked at her. “Terrible right? The guy cheated on his ex-fiancée with me. The song though is my unrequited love before he left her for me. I didn’t think it would become anything. We were, to say it bluntly, just fucking.”

I didn’t say a word…

“I don’t want it to sound like I’m making an excuse for what I did but it really just happened. We were watching a movie and we just… kissed.

… he had a kid too. She was already 5 when we got together. She was such a sweetheart but I guess I was annoying. I didn’t want to take him away from his responsibility for being her dad but… it just felt the priorities fell elsewhere in the last leg of the relationship. We stopped facetiming, less texts, he didn’t say I love you as much anymore. We said we’d talk about all our problems but I guess I went about it the wrong way by just sending him my thoughts over text or notes. In hindsight, I knew my actions were the cause of us breaking up. Three months later, right after New Year’s, bam! New girlfriend. Didn’t need to hide her, unlike me.”

It sounded like you were on the verge on tears. Clearly that break up had broken you. I agree what she did with him was not in good taste but she was in love. In love with a guy she couldn’t have.

“I’m sorry,” was all I could say.

“It ain’t your fault Evans. I didn’t mean to pour out such a terrible thing like that.”

“It’s not… totally terrible.”

“It is Chris!” that got the attention of the other three to turn back but they soon resumed whatever knowing it wasn’t their place to peer into the conversation.

“Look… after that, I just took a no strings attached agreement with guys. It sounds even worse but…” you stopped mid-sentence, “that’s TMI. I’ll shut up now.”

There wasn’t anything I could say. I’ve never met a girl like her, with her past circumstances. I had to ask it, “So… how about now? You still looking for something… unattached?”

“Evans, I’m always looking for someone. The guys that come to me never look for anything. It’s either they taken or just not looking,” she sighed once more.

I felt bad. Her cheery disposition she had from her performance was gone once I asked. Her smile disappeared into the night.


	5. Take a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you to take a chance.

The guys waited in the car while I walked her to her apartment.

“Well, this is me. Thanks for coming by and watching our show,” her smile was fake. It was filled with sadness. Just before she could go in,

“I don’t judge you,” I blurted out. Her eyes didn’t meet mine. She just stood with her head down towards the door. “People have a way of dealing with what’s going on in life. Even I had times where I was like that,” she started to sniffle, “Please don’t think you're a bad person because you did that with him. He made his choice too to be with you. At least you learned from that, right?” She just nodded while trying to clean her face with her sleeve. I pulled her into my chest and rubbed her head trying to calm her down. “How about you and I go for a little outing into the city. What do you say? I really promise it’ll be just you and me this time.” She looked up at me with sad eyes and a pout. I barely realized that my heart skipped seeing her like that.

“Where will we go?”

“Have you been to the Harbour yet?”

“No…” her answer was muffled in my shirt.

“Then we’ll go there. There are a lots of different things to see there. The Atlantic air in the fall is the best.”

“I’d like that... I’m sorry for being like this again.”

I took her head in my hands just like when we were at my place, “Never say sorry for being you,” I told her sternly, “You will learn how to handle this but I’ll be here to help you!” My words took me by surprise. It sounded like I was confessing to her but I really do want to help her with this. I needed to add something before it becomes weirder, “Sebastian, Mackie, and Scarlett too. They’ll be your friends. You have Darien to—” just then, her door opened. Darien. My eyes were wide. I didn’t know they lived together.

He spoke up, “What are you two doing?” _you know exactly what happened_ , “(Y/N) head inside. Go clean up. I’ll be in in a sec.” You complied with his order and detached yourself from me. You head inside with your head hung low. He continued, “I heard everything you know,” _of course you did_ , “are you sure? She takes things to heart. If you say you’re going to be there for her, you better BE there for her. I’m basically her only friend,” he told me shyly, “She has never known when people are upset with her and when people are, it’s for the wrong reason. People have always left without telling her what the problem is… She’s been so kept inwards that it hurts me to see it sometimes.” His words were kept quiet just in case (Y/N) heard through the door. “I don’t care who you are. She really likes you y’know and not because you’re some actor. I could care less. Just… just don’t let her down.”

I became speechless.

“My bad. It’s not really my place to say all that but I’m just looking out for her. It’s better to just come out and say it but she won’t do that unless she’s all comfortable… even then it took her an I years before we could ever do that.”

“No… I understand. I won’t let her down.”

“Good. Thanks for taking her back home. She’ll be alright for tomorrow. I’ll make sure of it. Good night.”

“Good night.” He walked back in but his words still linger. I walked back to the car where they were eagerly waiting for me.

“I take it there was no first kiss,” Mackie mentioned. I rolled my eyes but Scarlett took my shoulder, “What happened?” I started the car and continued to tell them what Darien told me.

* * *

Back at your apartment, Darien had just got in and you were just sitting on the couch watching the TV. He sat next to you with a concerned look on his face.

“You aiight?”

“Hn…”

“Well you better be. He’s taking you out tomorrow right?”

“Hn…”

“You up to jam a little? Take your mind off things?” You didn’t answer him. “You really like Chris don’t you?” You nodded. “Then don’t be like that. I can tell he likes you too.” He took notice of your reddened ears and laughed lightly. “My advice is to take a chance on him. If he’s the guy you described to be, he will do everything in his power to not make you feel like the others. The guy’s a sap.” You pouted at him at his teasing. “Can I get a smile?” It was embarrassing but you gave him a boxy smile. “Ey! There she is! How about some Netflix huh? I’ll get the ice cream. You pick the movie but NO Marvel movies! NO superhero movies in fact!”


	6. Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for your outing with Chris!
> 
> *I do A LOT of mentions about reader's smile. It's probably overload but I couldn't help it hehe*

You woke up the next morning with a text from Chris.

C: hey! I’m looking forward to our outing today! I’ll pick you up around 10?

You looked up to the top left corner of your phone. _Shit! It’s already 9:30!_ You rushed out of bed and hurriedly got cleaned up. You were still in the washroom when he arrived. When you came out of the washroom, you were only in boxer briefs and wearing a white shirt trying to avoid getting your clothes wet after your shower. You froze when you saw Darien and Chris chatting away at the dining table. You scurried off, “Shit! Sorry Chris! I’ll be out in a bit.”

* * *

“Take your time,” I said. She had stopped dead in her tracks when she came out of the bathroom. I heard Darien laugh a little but I couldn’t help but notice her curves. She only popped out of there with what looked like a pair of boxer briefs and a white shirt. It was honestly adorable. Then I heard snapping.

“Hello? Earth to Chris? Do you do this often? Zone out?”

“Uh… no…”

“You’re smitten dude. You gonna go for her?”

“Dude, it’s your friend we’re talking about here.”

“And? She needs a man in her life.” I raised an eyebrow, “alright… you already know I’m just looking out for her.”

I leaned in to him, “So how do I go about it?”

“Go about what?”

“Dating her.”

“Just,” he slaps a hand on my shoulder, “keep doing what you’re doing. She’s already opened up to you about some personal shit so you’re already in her good books of who she could trust. Just don’t be walking on eggshells around her, she hates that. She loves the chivalry shit but at the same time she’s always saying stuff about being able to handle anything any guy can do…”

He stopped, “Y’know what, you’ll get to know her more on this ‘outing’,” he made air quotes. I hear her door open and she came out in jeans, the white shirt I saw, and an oversized cardigan. Her hair was still scruffy but she hid some of that hair under the beanie she wore from last time.

“Chris? Let’s go?”

“Yeah,” I turned to Darien, “nice chatting with you,”

“You kids be good!” I heard him tease before she locked up.

In the car, I put some good ol’ 80s music.

“I hope you don’t mind. Old guy like me like his 80s.”

“You’re not old,” she chuckled lightly, “and I don’t mind. In fact I’m quite used to it.”

“You like the 80s? Aren’t you like… in your mid 20s? That should make you born in the 90s.”

“Yeah but my dad always put on the 80s in the car when I was younger. If it wasn’t old school hip-hop that is.”

“I see. Well your dad has great taste.”

We sang to The Police, The Cure… just a bunch of songs I didn’t expect her to know the lyrics to.

“You know your stuff! I thought you’d like the stuff like the music you played last night.”

“I do! I love almost all genres. I don’t go into the top 40s stuff much because it’s so overplayed but other than that, I’m okay with almost anything.”

“That’s cool!”

It wasn’t long until we got to the Harbour. I parked close to the water. She got out and did the cutest stretch I’ve seen. She took a deep breath of that Atlantic air.

“Chris! This is beautiful!”

“I agree. I don’t usually come to the Harbour.”

“Why not?”

“Dunno.”

“So why are we here?”

“I uh… I heard about the stuff around here and I thought we could take a walk.”

“That’d be nice,” then she took a look behind me, “Can we get coffee though!”

“Of course!”

I followed her lead. She had a quick pace, definitely a city girl. We walked into the nearby shop and got our orders to go. I couldn’t help but notice her shifting her eyes everywhere. When we left the shop she was little tense. Where did her energy go?

“Hun? What’s on your mind?”

“Oh… sorry… I’m just a little flustered.”

“About what?”

“Well you’re out here, no mask, and I’m sure people are bound to recognize you.”

Right. Of course she’d be worried about that. I stopped in my tracks and continued, “hey, I won’t let anyone disturb us. You’re obviously not used to any of this but I promise my focus will be on you.” That seemed to help her, “Come on, I want to get to know you.”

And I did. She told me a lot about herself. She has a BA in English, her life in Toronto, her love and talent for almost anything she can get her mind into; she was extraordinary (at least to me). She wasn’t a one track minded individual.

“So why a coffee shop? You have a degree. Why not go into something like teaching?” I wondered.

“Nah… I’ve always loved the vibe coffeeshops have and of course I love coffee too as you can see,” she held up her coffee cup, “I do write stuff though. I write poems, the lyrics to our songs, and occasional short stories.”

“Sounds like a happy life.”

“Doing the stuff I want rather the suggestions of other people? Definitely.”

Just then a couple women came up to us. Fans.

“I’m sorry ladies, I’m enjoying some private time with a good friend of mine,” I looked over to her and she wasn’t shy like I was expecting her to be. It was more annoyed. The women were a little insistent but then I heard her voice.

“Excuse me, he told you he doesn’t want to. Maybe some other time if you catch him.”

“Oh?” one of the women started, “And who are you? I’m surprised Chris has any friends,” said with much spite, “that look like you.” What the fuck? No way she just said that.

“Then believe it. I can’t believe you claim to be his fans. You’re just looking for some fucking attention from a celebrity.”

“And you’re not?” the other women exclaimed.

“No. I’m not…” There were sparks and I’m not sure whether (Y/N) will let this go easily.

“She’s right,” I interjected, “I’m sorry I will not take any photos or sign anything for you. I’m appalled at what you were insinuating against my friend here and I don’t acknowledge you two to be any fans of mine. Have a good day,” I took (Y/N)’s hand and walked away. Her grip was tight. We walked back to my car and rest on the hood. She was still annoyed.

“Hey… you alright?” seems like I’m always asking that when it comes to her.

“They were stupid,” she gave a cute pout.

“They were weren’t they but we’re back. We can go get something to eat if you want.”

“That’d be nice.”

We drove to a fish and chips place that I heard was the bomb around here. We ordered our food and I saw her on her phone. She was frozen in her seat.

“Sweetheart what’s up?” She showed me twitter and our little spat by the water was all over Twitter. I took her phone and placed it beside me, “WE are NOT going to look at any news related things today. It’s supposed to be just you and me right?” She nodded. “Good. After this, where would you like to go?”

She thought cutely with another one of her pouts. _I’m gonna see a lot of this aren’t I_. “Do you like boba? I kinda want boba after.”

“Great! We’ll go after.”

And just like that, our outing was more than eventful but she wasn’t at all bothered after what happened with those women and what she saw on Twitter. I walked her back to the apartment, boba still in hand.

“I had a great day with you Chris,” she thanked sweetly.

“Me too. I wanna do this more often.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, when I’m free. I like spending time with you hun.” Her flustered face will also be the death of me, “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Uhm… those pet names.”

“Pet names? What about them?”

“It’s not something a friend would say outright…”

Ah… I guess she was catching on, “Such a smart girl. No, of course. I say those things because of two things. One, I like saying them. Two, I was hoping to save it for later but… I like you.” She was cutely surprised.

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah,” I can feel my face getting red with shyness, “I guess since the first time I saw you. Now that I know you more, I find you amazing and adorable. I didn’t want to say it so early in this relationship we have because I know you get all anxious about abrupt things but it’s true. I really like you and I was hoping on taking you out on dates from now on.”

Her eyes were essentially sparkling, “Chris Evans wants to date me?”

“Chris Evans DOES want to date you. You don’t treat me like a celebrity. You stood up to those women when I didn’t want them around. I say you’re pretty great (Y/N).”

“Thank you. In all honestly, it’s going to take some processing about this but I would love to date you to Evans.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

“C-can I… uhm… get a… uhm… a hug?”

“Sure you can! I would love one from you!” She slammed right into me but her hug was snug and she rubbed her face in my shirt. She must be taking in the moment. She detached herself from me but in all honesty, I wanted her to stay there for a while longer.

“Sorry… I got carried away.”

“No need to be sorry. Don’t ever be sorry when you’re with me,” _HER SMILE,_ “You’re really gonna kill me with that pretty smile of yours. Anyways, I won’t keep you,” I gave her a small kiss on her forehead, “Goodbye baby.”

Instant red face, “G-goodbye Chris.”

Once she was gone, I pumped my fist in the air, “Yes!”


	7. Good Review

It’s been a couple weeks since I’ve seen her. Sure I’ve texted her here and there when I was free but I didn’t want her to feel like I forgot about her after our Harbour outing, especially when I told her I liked her. I did manage to get off work early and I wanted to see her. I scooped my phone out of my pocket and looked at my calendar. I put in the days she would be working so if times like these, I could just pop in. Turns out she’s in today. I drove over to the Alley but I didn’t expect it to be busy. I could see that she and Darien were working together and it looked like a bunch of people were crowding around her. When I went inside, I could hear that they were in fact not only waiting for their orders but asking her a bunch of questions about what they saw on Twitter when she was with me.

“Welcome back Robert,” greeted Darien. He knew what’s up. “Thanks for the traffic by the way,” he whispered, “bunch of Yelp reviews and they were all positive.”

“I’m glad. I was worried they were all just coming here because I came here.”

“I mean yeah but we live up to our coffee. It was a good challenge. The usual I presume?”

I’ve never actually had their coffee. It was always tea but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have coffee once in a while, “Actually get me the coffee with my cookies instead.”

“You got it boss.”

“I thought she was the boss,”

“Yeah but you’re dating her.”

“Whatever man!”

I paid Darien and slipped off to the side quietly. Thankfully no one noticed me. I had a plain cap on and my mask. I searched on my phone the hullabaloo about me and her. Turns out a lot of people are approving of this outing. No one really speculates it being a DATE date. I’m glad. Then I listened in to some talk around me. Some about the coffee which I’m happy to hear are good, the rest are talks about me and her, also very good comments. Finally my ordered seemed to finish but a different name came up.

“Steve?” I heard her say. Who was Steve? Most of the people here were girls. “Steve!” she called out again but her eyes met mine with a knowing smile. “Steve. Coffee and two oatmeal chocolate chip cookies warmed up.” She was referring to me. I stepped up the counter, “Steve?”

“Thanks for stopping by!” She didn’t answer me. I wonder why. I left the shop and sat in my car and took a sip of her legendary coffee, so I’ve heard. It was amazing. It wasn’t too strong but enough for people to come back for more but not stay up too late. A buzz from my phone caught my attention.

(Y/N): I’m sorry! I would’ve explained why I said Steve but as you saw we were swamped!

I smiled. Ah I get it now.

C: It’s alright babygirl.

(Y/N): So yeah, I chose Steve cuz Cap and I thought because people knew you and I knew each other, I thought Robert was a little too close to home.

C: So you chose the most popular role I’ve had?

(Y/N): shit you’re right… I should’ve picked someone else hehe I’ll switch it up every time you come by.

C: I appreciate that baby

(Y/N): :) That’s something I gotta get used to again.

C: You will. Let me know when you’re home. I don’t want to bother you when you’re busy.

(Y/N): alright

I drove back home and settled in. I got Dodger by my side on the couch.

“Buddy, I missed you. How are ya?” He answered with a cheerful bark, “Me too bud. Daddy had a good day.” That was… odd. Did I refer to myself as daddy? I shook the thought out of my head. I decided to look on Yelp for the reviews and Darien was right. All the reviews were positive. Scarlett messaged me just then. Funny enough we decided to a group text between me, her, Anthony, and Seb since they’re the only ones who met her.

Sc: they are having a field day

C: lol

A: my boy went out on a DATE?!

C: it wasn’t a date. It was an outing

A: suuuuure

Sc: Whatever you say

S: congrats man

A: so when’s the next “outing”

C: I don’t know. Whenever we’re both free

Sc: any more of their gigs coming up?

C: I never asked.

S: She’s not bothered by the pap?

C: I don’t think so. You saw the photos. She can handle her own

A: Yeah what was up with that?

C: some “fans” came up and were bothering us

A: and she told them off. Love it

Sc: cute and a badass. If I wasn’t married, I’d go for her.

A: same

S: leave the poor man alone lol

A: we should get together again. Oh! Better yet! Bring her to Atlanta! We’re going to start filming for FAWS again.

S: yeah. From what you told us, she’s gonna love seeing the set.

C: I’ll ask her when she’s done work.

They proceeded to tell me when they were starting to film and the locations. Later on in the evening, her text popped up on my phone.

(Y/N): hi! I’m home now. I’m so tired!

C: aww

(Y/N): how was work?

C: good. We’re almost done shooting. So I’ll have some spare time.

(Y/N): you’ve worked hard hehe

C: You too. Which reminds me… how would you like to go to Atlanta and meet with Mackie and Seb? They’re going to start filming falcon and winter soldier again

(Y/N): shut up! Really?

C: They asked me to ask you so yes really

(Y/N): yes please! When will it be?

C: sometime in the next couple months? They’re probably going to need some approval. Y’know cuz Marvel

(Y/N): of course but tell them I’d love to come see them

C: perfect. Now go get some rest sweet girl

(Y/N): okay. Good night!

C: good night babygirl

I flopped onto my bed. I can’t believe I’m dating someone as cute as her.


	8. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read and enjoy lol

It’s been another few weeks but I managed to slip in the shop a few times to see her. Talking to her everyday always makes me feel relieved and happy. I woke up this morning and texted her. Today was going to be an ASP day so I had to get ready for that. I went into my office, answered some emails and went on a walk with Dodger. When I got home, I checked my phone and saw that she had texted me back.

(Y/N): good morning!

C: I got something to ask you

(Y/N): ?

C: would you like to hang out at my place tonight? We could watch a movie or something.

(Y/N): that’d be great! Do I need to bring anything?

C: just bring your lovely self. I’ll handle the rest

(Y/N): youre adorable

C: I know lol

Cool! Holy crap I’m nervous now. I saw Dodge just staring at me.

“What?” _Bark!_ “Don’t tease me. I really like her bud.” _Bark bark!_ “Oh so you want love and affection from her too?” He whimpers cutely, “fine you big lug. I can share her with you. You’re lucky she loves you.”

* * *

Chris had arrived at your place to pick you up. You head downstairs and saw he was waiting in his car blasting more of his music.

“Hiya!”

“Hi babe. Ready to go?”

“Mmhmm!” you two were on the way back to his place.

“How was your day?”

“uhm… unproductive,” you gave an embarrassed chuckle.

“Unproductive? How so?”

“I was just reading comics the whole time…:

“You read comics? You never told me that!” he was teasing you but something about his tone was different. It was the type of tone you would have talking to a child. _This guy…_

* * *

“I’m hurt babe. Cap isn’t even your favourite superhero? I’m right here you know,” I teased as we walked in to my place. Dodger was eagerly waiting for her arrival. When she stepped in, he had almost toppled her over begging for a hug.

“Dodger don’t smother her. Let her in,” I told him. He backed off and stayed by your side this whole time while walking into the kitchen, “Dodger misses you sweetheart. I told him I’d share you.”

“Share me?”

“Yeah. I like you, he likes you… I’m not gonna compete because I’d lose in a landslide to this guy.”

“You’re right,” she admitted. I only laughed at her answer. “What are you making for dinner this time?”

“I thought we’d have steak if it’s alright. You can afford to have meat today right?”

“I’m okay with that sure!” And with that I started to cook.

* * *

You didn’t take in his appearance from the beginning, even when you met for the first time. His face had been a constant on your Twitter timeline that you thought seeing him was basically normal but you noticed everything. Unlike his interviews where he had said fans were “a little disappointed” in how he looked when they met him for the first time. To you, it was the opposite. You stood 5’2” so everyone was taller than you. His back was so broad that the Doritos description was true. He had a full beard and wore his blue cable knit sweater with light jeans tonight. What were you even doing here? You had no business being here but you were. You quickly threw any negative thoughts out the window reminding yourself to stay positive the best you could. He was here, he liked you, and that’s all you could ever ask for.

“I can feel you staring at me you know,”

“Sorry I can’t help it.”

“Anything the matter?” he asked while focusing on chopping the potatoes and carrots.

“No. Just happy.”

“Good.”

You looked at his uneven cutting and you couldn’t help but comment, “though I have a problem with your knife skills. Here let me,” you stood from your seat and went to him. He gave you the knife. Chris noticed the vast difference in his cuts and yours.

“I didn’t know my baby was a chef.”

“There’s probably a lot of things you don’t know about me yet. I used to work in a kitchen some years back. They taught me how to use a knife.”

“You’re so good at it! What else can you do?”

“You’ll know in time.”

* * *

We spent the next 45 minutes cooking. She must’ve taken a shower because I can smell the vanilla body wash on her. Her hair was coiffed to the side and I can see her face clearly from where I stood. From what I know she never wears any makeup. She doesn’t even have simple eyeliner on and yet she’s still so pretty. Her comfortability was also attractive. This may be a date but she doesn’t put any effort into looking a certain way. Not like other girls. Then there’s me. I spent a whole hour today grooming just to see her and she just shows up in this? Incredible.

“Now I can feel YOU staring.”

“Just enjoying the view sweetheart. Thank you for helping me out.”

“Next time, I’ll cook for you. Ever had Japanese curry before?”

“Any different than regular curry?”

“Well… I can tell you it’s not as oily. It can definitely be modded to be vegetarian as well. It’s actually kind of sweet.”

“We’ll try it next time you come over.”

After dinner and cleaning up, we went and got comfy in the living room. She sat on one end of the sofa though, “Come cuddle with me. I don’t bite.” It took her a second but she cuddled up with me. “What do you wanna watch?”

“Do you have Disney plus?”

I raise an eyebrow, “I do.”

“Can we watch Incredibles 2?” she asked while twiddling her fingers.

“Of course we can. You sure do like superheroes.”

“Mmhmm!”

Her body was honestly cold. I found that the case with most girls but she was especially cold. Her hands were like it came from the snow after 5 minutes. I took her hands and rubbed them in between my own after starting the movie.

“Sorry…”

“I told you never be sorry when you’re with me. On the bright side, I can hold your hands.” You hid in my shirt all shy after my remark. “You’re too cute.”

We’re halfway through the movie and so far, she has reacted to almost anything funny and cool. I wasn’t even watching the screen anymore. My eyes were more focused on her. She made one more reaction before she realized I was staring for too long. Her face was so close to mine I couldn’t help but just stare at her lips. The air was tense as she also stopped watching and we were just facing each other. It’s become a predicament.

“C-can I…” I gulped, “Can I kiss you?” She slowly nodded. As gentle as possible, my lips met hers. It was only a second but it was the longest second I’ve had. I didn’t want to let go but I wanted to see her face. “Was that alright?” I asked, worried I’d make her more nervous. She simply nodded again. I didn’t have to ask this time to kiss her one more time which eventually turned into us making out. It was clumsy as we both hadn’t had been anyone in a while. Our rhythm was off but it was fine. I had her straddle me so it was more comfortable for her. My tongue danced with hers but I can tell she was letting me lead. I pulled her in more by taking her head in my hands. Moans came from both of us as we could tell we wanted more. **BAM!** The explosion from the movie startled us that we stopped kissing. We looked at each other and just laughed. It was probably the best night I’ve had in a long time.


	9. That Sneaky L Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself

“Is she okay?” Chris asked. He had a day off again and came to see you. To his surprise, you were endlessly stirring the coffee in front of you while you were, what it looks like, a trance.

“I don’t know. She’s been like this since last night man. What did you do?” Darien replied.

“Me? What did I do?”

“Dude, she was at your place last night. Next thing I know she comes home… dysfunctional.”

“Dysfunctional?”

“Not like DYSFUNCTIONAL but like she’s been zoning out. What did you do last night?”

Chris should’ve known why you were like this. You had kissed him last night. It was like you were Cap in the Winter Soldier movie where it was probably your first kiss since 1945. It was blissful to say the least. You can still feel the tingle of his lips. How you were working properly is beyond you and clearly beyond Chris and Darien.

“We had dinner and watched a movie.”

“That’s IT?”

“Well… we sort of… kissed?”

“Sort of? KISSED? WITH A QUESTION MARK?”

“Not so loudly dammit! And yeah. I made the move. It was in the heat of the moment and I just kissed her.”

“What the hell were you watching that got you two in the heat of the moment?”

“…”

“Jensen,” he referred Chris as, trying not to attract attention to them, “what. Movie?” he punctuated.

“Incredibles 2…” Chris mumbled.

“What? I didn’t catch that.”

“Incredibles 2,” he said a bit louder.

“Dude speak up.”

“Incredibles 2,” he finally said more clearly. He regretted admitting it and hid his face in his hand.

“You serious? Brooo!” Darien was dying of laughter right then and there. Both men looked towards you. You had caught Darien laughing hysterically and an embarrassed Chris.

“Du-du-duuude! Incredibles 2?!?” Darien teased the both of you. Your face turned a furious red and returned to work trying not to look his way. “I’m sorry. How does Incredibles 2 get you guys in the mood,” he hushed as discreetly as possible.

“Shut up man. It just happened okay?”

“Alright, alright. Got it. My bad broskis. So I guess it’s kind of official then. You two aren’t JUST dating anymore.”

Was that the boundary to cross even though you two were just dating? You’ve barely had that second date at his place. You wondered if it was going too fast. Your train of thought made you burn your hand as you were trying to make a cup of coffee for yourself.

“(Y/N)!” they both yelled.

“Shit,” you hissed. Darien had come to you with a cold towel to wipe off the mess on your hands and counter.

“You should take the day off. Go chill out at home with Jensen. I can handle the store.”

“Darien are you sure?”

“(Y/N). We’ve had this place for a couple years. I think I got it. I can probably call someone in anyways if it tends to pick up.” You were unsure. You had never left the shop during your shift. “GO!” Darien pushed out from the back and tugged on your apron, “You kids stay out of trouble and NO FUNNY BUSINESS ON THE COUCH. I tend to sleep there sometimes…” he muttered the last bit.

You sighed but Chris escorted you out and to his car. As suggested, you two left for your apartment.

* * *

We entered her apartment and she had told me to make myself comfortable at the sofa while she changed in to some house clothes. I looked around and I saw that they had their instruments in a corner but the other side of the wall was a TV bookshelf. The TV sat off to the side while the rest of the shelf took up the space next to it. The dark brown shelf made it up until the wall turned into her room. In the bookshelf were different consoles. One Xbox 360 and a PS4. They’ve organized the games and controllers beside their respective console. Further that were a bunch of books. Most of them were comic books but some were non-fiction books. I’ve only been inside their place once when I picked her up for the Harbour. I didn’t realize that their apartment was so… industrial but modernly minimalistic. It was a weird combo that somehow worked. They had a balcony opposite the door which let in a lot of natural light and you could see the city well.

Just then, she came out with an oversized tee and some short shorts. This is probably the most “girly” I’ve seen her.

“You look adorable honey.”

“It’s only normal clothes…”

“Yeah and you look amazing in ‘em.”

“Okay now you’re reaching with the compliments.”

“If that gets me a kiss, I will always compliment you.” You rolled your eyes and reluctantly gave me that kiss.

“Do you want to watch something?”

“Whatever you want babe.”

* * *

You weren’t really in the mood to watch something. You really didn’t want to show him your Youtube feed. It was only filled with fandom-y videos, including some about him. Not Crunchyroll because you knew Chris wasn’t that type of guy. You definitely didn’t want to go watch on Netflix or Disney plus in hopes to avoid whatever happened last night on the couch. You were afraid you weren’t going to help yourself. So you opted for video games. He watched you pick one of your favourites. The game started up and you were engrossed in the game.

* * *

I have no qualms with girls playing video games. Honestly I thought it’d be one of those games like my nieces and nephews play but the game she chose was brutal to say the least. There were beheadings and people burning to death. 20 minutes had passed and you died multiple times and you were absolutely frustrated. The fury in your eyes was scary.

“AAAGH WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Calm down babe. Maybe you shouldn’t play this game…” her face then turned sullen.

“This isn’t very girly is it…”

“How do you mean?”

“You probably want a GIRL,” she stressed the word girl.

“But you are a girl hun,”

“But I’m not a GIRLY girl…”

“Come here (Y/N),” I sighed. I gestured her to come straddle me, “let me hug you.” You did as told, “good girl.” She calmed down with that praise. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders. “You are the only girl I want. I want you to know that any man will be delighted to date you. The fact that you’re dating ME? I don’t know what to say. I’m so very happy you are. I just need you to know you are enough. You don’t need to be a GIRLY girl, not for anyone, not for me.” She unwrapped herself and we met eyes.

“Really?” she was trying not to cry.

“Really. I won’t care that you’ll go out constantly in sweatpants you wore for maybe a couple days. I won’t care that you like wearing men’s clothing because it makes you comfortable. Hell, I won’t even care when I take you to a premiere as my date and you decide to come in a button up and slacks. Will you stop worrying about such things and let me love you?” _SHIT_

“Y-you… love me?”

Crap. Now I’ve done it. I was supposed to take this slow. This is the OPPOSITE of slow. My mind is going blank! What do I say?!

“Chris! Chris! Baby breathe!” I didn’t realize I was holding my breathe. Now I’m going to cry… but her voice was soothing. She lead me through breathing deeply even though she was also on the verge of crying. She even went out of her way to ground me. “Y-you okay?”

“I don’t know what happened…” I confessed, “I… we… were supposed to take it slow…”

She held my head and I hid in her shoulder, “Shh… I know. You and I were both surprised at that L word.”

“How are you so calm? Just moments ago…”

“I know, I know… but I hate seeing you like this. So far, you’ve been helping me through my anxious moments. It’s my turn. You and I still have a lot to learn about our anxiety. But we can work it out together?” she asked me.

I held to her shirt tightly while I looked up at her puffy, red eyes. “You’ll do that with me?” Her smile was sad but comforting at the same time. I held her tighter once more and buried my head into her shirt like she does to mine. I really am in love with her.


	10. New Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Kevin Feige.  
> It's more a filler chapter but it does pertain some plot. Oh and we go through another anxious thought via reader.

I don’t think she and I ever expected to be this deep so early in this relationship. More and more, we’re learning so much about each other. Since our breakdown (and my sudden love confession), We’ve enjoyed a range of foods new for both me and her in which she taught me a lot about cooking. We’ve watched sports together and even with Darien. Since they were from Toronto, it was natural for them to root for the Leafs and I was for the Bruins. There were always an argument (friendly might I say) but she’s told me she loves watching us squabble over our home teams. Now, she’s gotten used to being all cuddly with me and it makes me INSANE! I want to go further but again, we both agreed going slow is best.

The couple months came by quickly and we managed to visit Mackie and Seb on set. (Y/N) had to write some NDAs prior our flight but other than that, it was smooth sailing. It only took a few hours to arrive in Atlanta. They even sent us a video telling us how happy and eager they were to see us. Well… more her than me.

“Hey there beautiful! Long-time no see! Hope you’re taking care of Evans here,” Mackie greeted.

“Oh she is man,” I greeted back.

“And SHE can answer for herself. Anthony I swear,” she playfully spat, “Did you know he can’t cut veggies for shit?”

“Hey babe, I got better didn’t I?” I gave her a kiss on the head.

“Looks like someone got a confidence boost since the last time we saw her,” Seb commented.

“It’s all thanks to this guy,” she hugged my waist.

The day was going well. She and I watched the shoot and laughed a lot to their bloopers. She was absolutely in awe about everything on set. I showed her how things work and told her about different roles the crew had. I even introduced her to the writer for this episode.

“Evans! I didn’t know you were here today?”

“Kevin! Good to see you buddy!” I can tell (Y/N) was a little shy seeing Feige. “Right, (Y/N) meet Kevin Feige. Feige, this is my girl (Y/N).” She shook his hand.

“Your girl eh?”

“Yeah, but I’d like it on the down low.”

“And does everyone here know that?”

“Made sure before getting on the flight.”

“Good man,” he turned to (Y/N) while I just stood by, “So, you a Marvel fan?”

“Immensely! Marvel’s shows on Disney plus are amazing! I really love the ambience of WandaVision and the tension set in Falcon and the Winter Soldier.”

“Oh please, elaborate. I would love to hear an in-person review from a fan.” And she went on and on about the implications of the Marvel Universe, her take and prediction on what’s next, even her dream to work on the Young Avengers project but according to her, and I quote, would probably never happen to someone out of all the fans and great writers out there and/or already contracted to Marvel.

“I don’t see why not. Though I can’t guarantee it’ll be an official writer’s contract but Marvel does do secret interns. It’s very internal and very strict. If you got them on you, I’d like to see some writings or even ideas.”

“About the Young Avengers?”

“Anything.” And just like that, you handed over your iPad and a notebook, as if you knew you’d meet Feige today. “Oh wow, you really do have the stuff on you.”

“Is that weird? I tend to write what’s on mind nowadays.”

“No, no! That’s perfect actually,” he sifted through your notes and it was safe to say, he was happy about the stuff he’s seeing. “You, my lady, really do have great ideas. You’re level of understanding about something so intricate as our universe is great! Where are you from?”

“I live in Boston but I’m originally from Toronto.”

“Degree?”

“BA in English,” you answered rapidly.

“Interesting. Could you write down your email here?” he asked you. He called over his executive assistant and you exchange contacts.

“Gabe, remind me to email her about a potential writer’s contract.”

Your eyes were blown in surprise, “I thought it wasn’t possible to get a contract.”

“I said I couldn’t guarantee it. I’m sure Chris has told you there are multiple writers for every project we have. We already have a couple people in mind. It’s a matter of cohesion now. You know how it is.”

“Of course! Thank you Mr. Feige!”

“Please, call me Kevin. This is Gabe. He’ll be the main point of contact should I offer the job. I’ll see you later Chris. It was nice seeing you two.” With that, he left to check on the cast and crew.

She slung her arms around my neck and kissed me hard on the cheek, “Thank you so much for bringing me here baby!”

“I’m happy you’re happy.”

The evening came and we all decided to go eat out. There was a bar not too far from the hotel. There were a lot of people inside. To say I wasn’t concerned about us being recognized is an understatement. I just don’t want her to feel overwhelmed again. Then again, there’s always a chance she could be feisty like she was on our Harbour date.

“By the way (Y/N), you look amazing. I can tell you’ve been working out,” Seb complimented. It was true. She’d been working on herself since before meeting me and even I can tell she lost a bit of weight. I didn’t mind a little bit of tummy but she did and I was proud of her for keeping up with it.

“Thank you!” It was then, the waitress came by again and asked how our table was doing. She had been eyeing her all night. I admit the waitress was being touchy with me but I gently tucked my arms away. I felt bad. She and I had an agreement that PDA wasn’t to be used to try and avoid any rumours. We weren’t ready to be out in public just yet. If we were any ready, she could stake her claim and I would want nothing more for to do just that. The more this woman hung around and started making small talk, your leg would bounce aggressively more and more. I discreetly placed my hand on her thigh to get her to calm down. With the amount of aggression she took out on video games, I wouldn’t be surprised if she took a swing at her but I know she would never do that. The woman finally left and she gave out a heavy sigh.

“What the hell?” she muttered.

“Damn girl!” cheered Mackie, “If it hadn’t been for Evans, I’m pretty sure we’d be seeing a cat fight up close.”

“Oh I don’t know about that man. I’ve seen her train. She definitely doesn’t do any petty amateur girl hits. Her punches actually fucking hurt.”

“Whaaat?! Up top!” She high fived him and felt better knowing that there were more people in your corner.

Back at the hotel, I could tell you were exhausted. Mackie had definitely drained all your energy, as did I. However something was off. Your motions were slow and you held a frown. Uh oh… not again.

“Chris?”

“Nuh-uh, nope! Get those thoughts out of your head young lady.”

“I was just wondering—”

“Wonder not! I’m dating you. I LIKE you.”

“I know… it must be tiring to handle my anxiety like this.”

“Never,” I sat on the bed and pulled her to stand in between my legs, “No more of this nonsense. You and I are supposed to work out our flaws together. People are never perfect and that’s why people date to compensate for those flaws. We make each other better. YOU make me better and I hope I do the same for you.”

“You do Chris.”

“Good. No matter how many times we gotta go through this, you are who I want. You understand?” She nodded, “Good girl. Now give me kiss?” It was a sweet kiss. “I don’t condone violence but it would be interesting to see you in a fight,” I smirked.

“Chris!”

“What? A girl who fights is sexy!”


	11. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's full-on smut-porn without plot. Please be advised.

Another at-home date with my favourite girl. It’s been about 4 to 5 months since we’ve started dating. I was really hoping to step it up a bit. I can tell she’s been waiting too. We were watching TV and enjoying some time in bed… a first.

“Chris? You okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’re zoning out again. What’s bothering you?” I looked at her lovingly, “Chris whaaat?”

“Have I ever told you that your whiny voice is really fucking cute?”

“You’re insane.” I held her tight in my arms as she squirmed in my arms.

“You’re not going anywhere missy.”

“Chris!” she struggled, “You’re. crushing. Meeee!”

I cupped her face and kissed her which she easily gave into. It was so passionate I almost lost myself, “Fuck… baby. Is this alright?”

“What’s alright?”

“Can I… can we… please?” she immediately knew what I was referring to. I was pretty obvious and she had felt it.

“Please.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You sure?”

“Baby hurry up and kiss me.”

“Yes ma’am.” We made out for so long that we were basically dry humping each other. “Chris, touch me.”

“Where baby?” She took my hand that rested on the side of her neck and lowered it to her breasts. Something as little as that took my breath away.

“Everywhere Chris. Touch me everywhere,” she asked. I continued to kiss her while my hand roamed about. I kneaded her breast through her shirt and she started to react more. Her moans were so divine.

Piece by piece, we took off our clothes until it was just our undergarments. I pulled her bra down to get easy access to her nipples. I teased and tweaked them that I pulled away from our kiss to see how lost you were.

“You like this baby?” she nodded while biting her cute lips. Then I let my hand head down and grazed her stomach. She arched as if she was asking to be touched more there. “Is my baby sensitive on her tummy? Hm?” she couldn’t help but groan at my touch. I circled my fingers lightly around her sides while taking her nipples in my mouth.

“Fuck…” she gasped. My tongue circled her now sensitive nipple and even nibbled on them gaining almost a yelp from her sweet voice. I chuckled at her cute reactions. My fingers then strolled over her panties, which I was surprised she was wearing instead of the boxer briefs I knew she always wore. I felt her nub though the thin fabric and even some wetness.

“Baby… you’re making a mess of your panties.” She was full of lust now. She could barely speak but as much as I loved her non-verbal responses, I wanted more. Then something I never thought I’d say came out.

**“Do you need daddy to make you feel better?”**

That had brought her back, “Daddy?”

“Shit. Are you not—of course you’re not I—” She had quickly pulled me in for a deep kiss and I was utterly confused. “Baby?”

**“Yes daddy?”** _FUCK!_ I lost it. I pounced on her and suddenly a feral side I didn’t know about took over. I made a trail of kisses from her neck to her collar down between her breasts to her tummy and then… I pulled off her panties.

“Before I eat my baby out, I need you to promise me to keep calling me daddy,” I looked up. She met my eyes and her pupils were blown, “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes daddy,” she barely answered but it was good enough for me. I went straight to work. My tongue danced along her folds and teased her clit mercilessly. I can hear that making her crazy.

“Daddy! Fuck! Feels… good…” she whimpered some more. I proceeded to insert my fingers one by one.

“You taste so good babygirl. I can feel you tighten around my fingers too. How long has it been since you came?”

“T-too long d-daddy…”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. We have to fix that then now won’t we baby.” I continue to work her insides more pushing my fingers in and out. I had then managed to find her sweet spot and she suddenly arched her back away from the bed. Her moans getting louder and louder, she got tighter and tighter.

“That’s it baby, come for me. come for daddy.” On my command, she did. She had let go so hard she almost burst against my mouth but my fingers were definitely and thoroughly drenched. she came down her high and I took my fingers out making her whimper at the loss.

“Such a good girl for me baby.” Before even trying to find a towel or something, she took my hand and brought it to her mouth. _No fucking way_. She opened her mouth and licked her juices off my fingers. My cock twitched at the sight.

“My tuwn bwabbi,” she managed to say with my fingers still in her mouth. I was knelt on the bed when she mirrored me. Her hands roamed my chest and I was enticed to kiss her again. Her kiss now tasted like her pussy. It was fucking hot. She tugged on my boxer briefs eagerly.

“Patience baby,” I smiled, “I’ll take ‘em off for you.” I got off the bed, took it off and laid back down. She crawled in between my legs and only focused on my cock.

“Daddy…”

“You like it baby?”

She nodded, “So big.” Her cold hands made me shiver as she touched the area around me cock. She took her sweet time lapping up and down my shaft. I could feel the pre-cum leak. Then she took me whole in her mouth all at once.

“Fuck baby!” She released my cock with a pop and smirked. “You make me crazy babygirl. Do it again.” She followed my orders so well. She not only played with the whole shaft, she went back and forth from my tip and my balls. “You’re a fucking tease.”

“Hehe.” Her pace quickened and my eyes started to roll back. My balls tightened in her hand and my cock twitched in her mouth.

“Baby, I’m gonna come.”

“Come in mah mouf bwabbi,” she requested with my cock filling her mouth. Her tongue was teasing the underside of cock which I’ve never felt before. Before I knew it, I came. I coated her whole mouth that some was dribbling from the sides of her mouth, in which she quickly cleaned up. She smiled at what she had accomplished. I gestured for her to lay down beside me. It was a blissful silence.

“… daddy huh,” she teased.

“I uh…”

“I loved it Chris.” Relieved, I only smiled and brought her closer to me and kissed her forehead.


	12. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well... guess who you get to meet lol

“CHRIS!!!”

I jumped from my sleep to see that my brother Scott had burst into my room.

“Holy shit Scott! What the hell?”

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” he turned away and covered his eyes. This wasn’t the way I wanted to wake up next to her. She stirred awake and covered herself up.

“Chris?” she turned around noticing I wasn’t embracing her anymore from the sudden intrusion. She looked around to find Scott by the door. “Oh shit what the fuck?” She hid in the covers, “I’m sorry! Is that Scott?” she shouted, her voice muffled from underneath.

“She knows me?”

“Yeah dumbass, she knows you. She ain’t dumb.” He started to gesture me to go outside. I sighed, “baby? Go get dressed. I have a spare toothbrush in one of the drawers in the washroom.”

“But Chriiiis,” she whined.

“Come on babygirl, my idiot brother came uninvited and I would like for you to meet him.”

“But I want cuddles…” she mumbled. _Cuddles huh._ I embraced her over the blanket.

“I promise to give you all the cuddles in the world later.” I let go and saw her peek out from a hole she made.

“Ohtays…” _oh god. She’s gonna start baby talking. That’s dangerous._

“Good girl. I’ll be right outside.”

I left the bed and grabbed a pair of shorts from my closet. Scott was making himself comfortable and started making coffee.

“I hope she likes coffee,” he mentioned.

“Actually, she owns a coffee shop.”

“Is that where you met her?”

“Believe it or not, yes I did Scott. What are you doing here?”

“What? You’re little brother can’t visit you and hang out with you?”

“Well when you invite yourself over without telling me, no. That key is for emergencies ONLY.” _What’s with people coming to my place uninvited?_ She was quick to come out. She was wearing whatever she wore yesterday on. A red flannel with a white shirt underneath and jeans.

“What? No ‘oversized shirt from the day before’ type thing?” Scott teased.

“Scott…” I chastised.

“It’s alright, Chris. Hi, I’m (Y/N),” you greeted him with a smile, “No, unfortunately my chest won’t let me use his incredibly tight shirts.”

“I like her already, bro. Though if it weren’t for you in his bed, I’d probably taken you for a lesbian. No offense.”

“Scott! Dude you know better!”

“I get that a lot. Don’t worry.” Scott had poured you a mug of coffee and handed it over to you, “Thanks. Sorry this was the way we met.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Chris did the same with me. At least you two were sleeping unlike the time I got caught canoodling with the guy in my bed.” I couldn’t help but sigh once more. I love my brother but sometimes he can over-share. But his admittance got a laugh out of her. “Chris tells me you own a coffee shop?”

“Yeah. Café Alley on East.”

“Café Alley,” it took him a second but soon he realized, “THAT coffee shop?! Your coffee is to die for!”

“Thank you! I take good pride in my coffee.”

“Scott’s the coffee freak. Not once have I seen him without a cup in his hand,” I mentioned to her and he just rolled his eyes. She and him chatted a bit before she decided to make breakfast for the three of us. He and I sat in the living and had our own little conversation while she rummaged through the fridge for the ingredients.

“Is she the same girl from the videos?”

“…yeah.”

“Y’know Ma likes her after watching it. The girls you had dated in the past would always standby but her?” He made an impressed whistle, “and you two are actually dating?”

“I know bro. I really like her.”

“But do you love her?”

“I… may have said it.”

“Holy crap really?”

“Yeah and I broke down worrying that I might’ve screwed it up.”

“When was this?”

“Probably a month in seeing her. I don’t regret it now. She knows how I feel and it’s been good so far.”

“So what month is this?”

“Like 5?”

“That’s pretty good man.”

I heard the plates being placed on the counter, “guys! Breakfast is ready!” you called. WE walked in and you had made beautiful plates of sunny side up and scrambled eggs, some hash and cubed fried potatoes and some bacon on the side and toast.

“I uh… probably went overboard. I’ve never had breakfast with Chris before so I didn’t know what he’d like so I kind of just made a bit of everything. At least enough for us.”

“Baby this is amazing!” I gave her a huge kiss on the side of her head.

“Holy crap she can cook!” Scott took a bite of the bacon, “And it tastes good! You added something to this.”

“Chris had some bbq sauce so I just lightly brushed some on and baked it instead of frying it.”

“You should come meet the rest of the family. Ma would love to cook with you.”

“Oh… uhm…”

“Scott…”

“What’s the matter? It’s been 5 months hasn’t it?” True. A girlfriend would usually meet the family around this time… I looked over and she was contemplating.

“I don’t mind…”

“You sure hun?”

“I’m just not used to being over at people’s houses let alone invited to.”

“Never? Never have you done that?”

“I’ve done it a few times but I could never act right. I felt out of place. It wasn’t until I went to Darien’s family’s place often that I felt comfortable.”

Scott looked to me as if asking who Darien was, “oh, her best friend. She lives with him.” He nodded in understanding.

“All the more reason to come now! We’re gonna have dinner in a couple weeks. You should come!”

She looked to me as if looking for an answer. I took her hand in mine, “You should come,” I mouthed to her, “only if you want to,” I quickly added.

She shifted her eyes between me and Scott and gave us a shy smile, “I’d love to go.”


	13. Imperfectly Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is not having it

It’s been a while since you’ve been on Twitter. Between having been contacted by Feige for the Young Avengers project and the shop, you didn’t exactly have the time to chill unless you were around Chris. Even then, with Chris, it seemed like Disney, kisses, and dinner. Now that you had time to look on your phone, your focus had been on Pedro Pascal from the Mandalorian. Sure you had some of Chris content on your timeline but since you were dating him, you paid no mind to any of them. Why like something about wanting to date the man when you already are? So your celebrity crush is now Mando himself. However Chris caught you looking and liking the Pascal content and couldn’t help to look over your shoulder. His eyes became shifty beside you as you two cuddled while minding your own businesses.

“You good Evans?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good!” He was obviously not.

* * *

“Anything good on Twitter?”

“It’s meh,” Meh? You’ve been liking tweets about this guy for like 10 minutes! I took the remote and switched to Disney plus. This second season has been out but because my schedule and ASP, I haven’t been able to watch it.

“Ohh Mandalorian!” you cheered. Yeah cheer for a dude you barely see under that helmet…

We barely watched half of the first episode and all she’s doing is gushing about this guy. All he did was interact with the Child. She wasn’t even curled up to me anymore. She was on the other side of the couch jumping in her seat when it came to something he did. She hid her face and blushed when it came to any interaction between Baby Yoda and Mando.

“What’s with the face grumpy pants? We can switch to something else.”

“I’m fine,” I said while gritting my teeth.

“Okay sheesh. Dodger what’s gotten into daddy huh?” She asked him.

“Nothing is wrong with me!”

“Why are you so pissed off for? It’s just the Mandalorian!”

“I got no problem with the Mandalorian,” I stressed on the titular character.

“Then what is it?!” I realized we were shouting at each other. I couldn’t answer her thinking it was pathetic I was getting jealous over another celebrity. She walked away frustrated with me. Dodger didn’t even stay with me. She went into the kitchen probably to cool off. I stood up and slowly walked over to the threshold. I peeked over and she was just on her phone. She was so focused she didn’t notice me staring. She sighed and sat on the ground.

“Dodger… I think I know why daddy’s all mad.” Dodger whimpered back. “I think daddy’s a little jealous.” _Whimper_. “I’m not at all mad with him baby boy. He just needs to tell me instead of getting all frustrated. Your daddy is quite silly ain’t he.”

“He definitely is.” She looked at me with knowing eyes, “How long did you know I was here,”

“I’m just very observant baby,” you smiled at me while petting Bubba. I sat beside her and joined her in petting him.

“I’m sorry for acting that way. Yes I was jealous of him.”

“Was that so hard?”

“A little. It felt like I was losing control. I don’t know what I’d do if you left…”

“Aww babyyy. Don’t worry. I won’t be going anywhere. Pedro is as old as my parents. So no way I’d be dating him. At most, I’d want him as the cool uncle.”

“Really? I’m not old? I’m like… 14 years older than you. What if someone your age comes around and you decide you can have a future with him?”

“And I can’t have one with you? You’re imperfectly perfect.” I sighed. “I get jealous too you know. How does someone like me end up with someone like you? How can I be sure someone YOUR age, slim and beautiful, doesn’t just stroll on through and you decide I’m too young for you?”

“No! Never! Okay I see your point.” She laid a kiss on my cheek and happily smiled, “Thank you. Again I’m sorry you saw that side of me.”

“As long as you and I talk about it, we’ll be just fine.”


	14. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for dinnerrrr with the fam!

It was time to meet the family. I don’t think she understands how nervous I am as well. So far, Scott is the only one who’s actually met her.

“Chris what the hell do I bring?”

“What do you mean?” she had decided to get ready at my place so we could leave together.

“I don’t know what your family likes to eat! What do you guys eat?!”

“Calm down. Why don’t you make those cookies? Ma will handle dinner tonight.”

“Right, right… cookies. Got it. I can do this.” The way she cheered herself on and it was the cutest thing thus far. I knew she was getting stressed. I had learned she is a polyglot and when she stresses out, she ends up talking out her thoughts in a different language. English apparently isn’t enough for her to use. I watched her dance around the kitchen making the cookies like it was second nature. She had music on and sang and rapped, even if it was in a different language. I was thoroughly impressed on how talented my girlfriend is.

The drive wasn’t far. I made sure when I got my place, I were to be relatively close to my childhood home. (Y/N), in her ever loving comfortable clothes, wore an oversized denim shirt, a white shirt underneath that was all tucked into her jeans. She has never done that but her efforts to get rid of some tummy fat paid off and she was confident as ever when it came to fashion. As the seasons got a little warmer, she only wore a puffy vest over her outfit.

The door was open and Scott was the first to greet us.

“Chris! (Y/N)! Let me take that,” he offered to take her cookies over to the kitchen, “Ma, they’re here.”

“Oh hello there! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She shook my mom’s hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too Mrs. Evans.”

“Please call me Lisa,” Ma hit me on the shoulder.

“Ouch! Ma what was that for?”

“You didn’t tell me you were dating! I had to find out through Scott the other day.”

“Well… I just… uh…”

“Did you know,” she started telling you, “he ran all the way home and came up to me screaming about the first kiss he got? This was around 8th grade.”

“Maaa! Stooop!”

* * *

“Oh hush now. I’m only making small talk. (Y/N), I hear from Scott that you’re a good cook. Would you mind helping me out then?”

“Of course,” you gave a polite smile.

She asked you to help with the lasagna and cut up some vegetables. You were nervous standing next to his mom. So many thoughts in your head.

“Honey, you’re okay.” She noticed how focused you were cutting and saw right through you.

“Sorry… This is only the second time I’ve met a boyfriend’s family.”

“And how was the first?”

“Awkward. Felt like I didn’t belong.”

“Oh no… well you have nothing to worry about. Now tell me how you two met.”

“Yes do tell!” echoed one of her daughters. She came in and sat down and ate some o the chips on the counter.

“(Y/N), this is Chris’s sister Shanna. Where’s Carly?”

“In the living room with the kids. So this is Chris’ new girlfriend.” There was extra pressure on you now, “please continue.”

“Okay… um… well, it was at night. I had just closed up shop and was in the middle of cleaning. I didn’t manage to lock the door yet when he came in.”

“Shop,” Shanna wondered.

“Oh, I own a café. Café Alley.”

“Cute, okay go on.”

“So yeah, he came in with a mask and cap on but I knew right away it was him. He looked very tired and I decided to get him whatever he wanted. He was really embarrassed that he came in while I was closed.”

“That’s so Chris. He was always very awkward when we were kids.”

“Really? He seemed like he’d be a fun guy when he was younger.”

“So it seems when he talks about it on TV. Quite the opposite,” she teased. They had continued to tell stories about Chris and their versions of the ones he had already told you. You found out that Chris was holding back on his versions and laughed at all of them.

“Hey, I came to hear where the beautiful laughing was coming from,” Chris peeked into the kitchen.

“Chris you are a sap! I love her. She’s really funny!”

“Oh I know,” he walked over to you and hugged you from behind, “Dinner almost ready Ma?”

“Yes baby bear, can you go set the table up?”

You looked up to him and mouthed, “Baby bear?” He rolled his eyes and left with plates and cutlery in his hands.

* * *

We were finally able to eat. She sat in between me and Scott. They asked (Y/N) some simple questions until one of my nephews across from us asked Carla something.

“Mommy!”

“Yes baby?”

“So is uncle Chris like uncle Scott now?”

“What do you mean?”

“because he’s dating a boy.”

“Buddy that ain’t nice. (Y/N) is a girl,” I chided at him. Carla was surprised at his comment. I looked to you but you weren’t at all bothered. You took a sip of water before talking.

“Carla, if you don’t mind,” she gave (Y/N) a chance to talk. She looked to my young nephew, “I do look like a boy don’t I?” he shyly nodded. “I get that all the time bud but it’s not very nice to assume things.”

“What does assume mean?”

“Well…” you were thinking of an easy definition for him, “would you like it if I gave you milk when you wanted juice because you like milk so much? Or should I have asked first before giving you the drink you wanted?”

“Ask first. You didn’t know.”

“I didn’t right? I’m a girl who kind of looks like a boy. You assumed I was a boy because…?” You gave him time to answer.

“because you have short hair.”

“And not all boys have short hair. My friend who’s a boy doesn’t have short hair.”

“He doesn’t?”

“No,” you pulled up a photo of Darien and his shaggy shoulder length hair and showed it to him, “here look.”

“He’s also a boy!”

“Exactly. So what do you think?”

My nephew hummed, “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“That’s alright. Some assumptions can be right but sometimes they can hurt someone’s feelings okay?”

“Okay,” he said but he seemed very dejected.

“How about after dinner and we clean up a bit, you, your cousins, and I can play on the Nintendo Switch. I just so happen to be great at Mario Kart.”

“Really?” all of them surprised by her suggestion, cheered.

“Sure!” they all resumed dinner and almost raced to finish so that they can play with her.

“Good cook AND great with kids,” added Scott. It looked like everyone else, especially Ma, was impressed at how she handled him.

“It’s nothing… I used to work at a daycare as my first job.”

“Your first job?” asked Shanna, “don’t you need to have like a license for that?”

“I was volunteering the year before so they ended up offering me a summer job.” She knows how to do everything it seems. I rubbed her back and smiled at her showing her how proud I am of her.

Later, we were all outside enjoying the bonfire we started. I pulled her off to the side.

“What’s up Chris?”

“I gotta tell you something.” She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, “I need to say… I love you. Like I really love you. You do all of these amazing things. I know we talked about being imperfectly perfect the other day but when I’m with you, it’s like I can find the word perfect in the dictionary and find your pretty picture in there.”

“Chris…”

“I hope you let me say I love you from now on because I really do. I really fucking do and I can’t imagine you not here beside me.”

Her eyes started to well up and I took my hands and placed it on the sides of her face. I used my thumb to wipe away any stray tears that fell.

“Chris… I love you too.”

“You do?”

“I do. And not in the fangirly way. You make me feel comfortable. I haven’t been this comfortable and intimate with someone in a while. You make it easy to breathe. I’m seriously trying to improve myself so I don’t appear like the wreck I am but you accept me for all I am, anxiety and all.”

“We’ll work through our anxieties together.”

“Thank you. One of the best reasons why I love you.” I gave her a deep, sensual kiss. I didn’t want to let her go. “Move in with me,” I breathed. Her bright eyes looked up at me but she didn’t answer. “You don’t have to right away. I know Darien needs you for the rent. Maybe move some stuff in? I would love to wake up to you more often.”

“I’ll talk to him about it… baby bear,” _this little tease_.

“Don’t you start! My mom is the only one who calls me that,” I shyly said.

“That’s okay. I have a better one anyways… da—” I covered her mouth before she finished that remark.

“Babygirl, you play a dangerous game. When we get home, you can call me that all you want.” You’re eyes smiled.


	15. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a day out with her best friend who he's been missing  
> **short chapter**

Darien was still awake when you walked into the apartment after the Evans family dinner.

“I thought you’d be sleeping over at Chris’ tonight…”

“Nah… I miss my bed.”

“Hm…”

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing…”

“Don’t do that. You know I can read you like a book.”

He sighed before continuing, “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“I worked with you like the other day.”

“I meant here (Y/N). Like best friend time. It’s not like before and we had our own lives and shit. I miss you dammit.”

You walked over to the couch. You settled your vest off to the side and sat next to him. “I miss you too brother. I’m sorry I haven’t been around.” And like that, he took you in his arms and gave you a tight squeeze. You hugged back, “Ha ha okay dude. Tomorrow. We’re both off and we can do whatever you want. Go on a day road trip, stay here and jam, learn new vegan recipes…” your list went on and you can feel him smile into your shoulder.

“You really know how to make a dude smile y’know.”

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t be dating anyone right now.”

The next day, you had told Chris that you were gonna take the day with Darien. He told you it was a great idea and understood that you and Chris time were definitely taking away from you and Darien time. He let you go and you got ready for the day.

Outside your room, you could hear him already playing some Guitar Hero quietly.

“Oh shit you’re up. Did I wake you?”

“Nah. Decided to get up earlier for once, especially when I’m going on a date with my best friend.”

“I’m really excited. I looked up a good vegan brunch place. It’s in the center of the city though.”

“I’m down!”

From there, your day went as follows. Brunch at the vegan place in the city and just a day drive around Massachusetts and jamming to some punk pop music. While on the drive, you two had found a sight-seeing place.

“Dude, we should totally make a video right here.”

“Cover song or original?”

“Original of course!” You two had made it a habit that when you went on road trips, long or short, you’d bring a guitar. You guys had found out that inspiration and cool jam spots were everywhere and so what better way to enjoy these spots than to play music there. You set up one of your phones on the hood of the car while the other phone served as a mic. IT was never perfect but you wanted to show whoever watched a decent sounding video instead of listening to wind. Your song began:

_I’d imagine you’re at home_

_not alone_

_on your phone_

_talking to someone who’s your home now_

_And it’s killing me_

_That I can’t be that guy_

The song ended without a hitch and you two watched the playback.

“Dude, this is so great!” Darien cheered. The sunset was set perfectly for the 4 minute song you had just performed. By the end of the video, it ended in a purple/pink haze. “I’ve missed doing this. Maybe we can name these the road trip files or something since we have a bunch of them to release.”

“That sounds like a plan my dude. Come on. Let’s head home?” Darien nodded. You had packed your stuff and drove back. But not before explaining to him about what had Chris had told you. The music was low and you could hear the tires run across the road smoothly.

“So… Chris asked me something last night.”

“He wants to you to move in with him.”

“What th—how did you know?”

“You guys are hitting the 6 month mark and around this time, someone was bound to ask that question. I don’t mind. I can find a place on my own.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Why? He’s your boyfriend. Of course you’ll want to live with him.”

“Yeah but you’re my best friend.”

“(Y/N), I can’t be in the way of you and Chris like that.”

“Darien, we moved here because we wanted to grow together as a team. As a band. As a duo. For me to leave because my boyfriend asked me would be all for naught.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, we can keep the place you doofus. I’ll only move in some clothes. I don’t want to clutter his place with my bullshit… yet”

“I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“My boyfriend, who played Captain America, surrounded by my shit, the Captain America shit, in his place. That’s torture.”

“He doesn’t have like a shrine of Cap stuff?”

“Believe it or not, no. He’s only got the cowl and shield. For me to bring, not only another shield, and several statues of the guy would more than creepy to him.”

“You got a point there sister,” he smirked at you.

“So we’re good?”

“We good. Thanks for telling me.”


	16. 6 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says everything

Today was a day where Mackie, Seb, and Scarlett actually planned to meet me at home.

“So… you asked her to move in?” Scar teased.

“As a matter of fact, I did. Aaaand she said she loves me,” I said proudly.

They all cheered. “So what are you doing for your 6 months? That’s coming up isn’t it,” Seb asked.

“6 months?”

“Yeah, you don’t do that?”

“No…”

“Laaame. Evans come on. She’s young. They all do that 6 months thing. You gotta do something like quarter-big,” Mackie said.

“Quarter-big?”

“Yes quarter-big. 6 months is great but it’s not as great as a year or 5 years. If you guys make it that long,”

“And you will,” Scar interjected, “Ignore him. I’m sure it’ll be nice but just make sure you talk about it with her.”

“But it’s not a surprise then Jo,” Mackie argued.

“It doesn’t need to be surprise. What if she doesn’t like surprises? You know her. She’s always in the mindset of not being in anyone’s way. The best way is to just talk to her.”

Just then, the door opened.

“Babe?” (Y/N) walked into the living room, “Hi Chris, everyone. Sorry, Darien and I needed to work out some kinks on the next song. Demo took FOREVER,” she plopped right next to me and naturally, I placed an arm around her. “So what were you guys talking about?” She took note of their faces.

“We,” I stammered trying to pry her away from any suspicion, “were… talking about the Young Avengers project.”

“Were you?”

“Yeah. Heard you got that writer’s position. That’s pretty big,” Seb congratulated.

“Mmhmm! Didn’t think would Feige let me be on the team so easily though…”

“Marvel is weird that way.”

“So what are you guys doing here? I mean I love seeing you guys…”

“Seb and I got a week off.”

“And I just want to come see my favourite person!” Scar came running and hugged her tightly.

“Me? I’m your favourite person. I thought it’d be Chris!” you laughed.

“Well sure but like you’re just so much better.”

It was just simple chit-chat until she decided to not have our guests hungry. She insisted on making burgers for them.

“(Y/N) these burgers! How are you so good at this,” Mackie was scarfing down his food.

“I’ve watched Gordon Ramsay and a lot of TikTok.”

“They teach you that stuff on there? I thought it was just dance trends and pranks on there.”

“Nah, it actually has a separate section to learn stuff. It’s not just cooking, a lot of therapy, language learning, those stuff.”

“Interesting…”

While she was showing Mackie the app, Scar and Seb were beside me still asking what I’m going to do.

“I don’t know guys. I still gotta think about it. It’s not just for her, it’s for me too.” They seemed to understand. I saw her happy smile across the table and I was seriously thinking about how we’d celebrate.

They eventually left and (Y/N) were cleaning up in the kitchen.

“Something’s been on your mind,” she blurted out.

“Do I?” I tried to hide it.

“You know I hate calling things out like that. Makes me feel… creepy.” I just hummed. “I just want you to know, if there’s anything on your mind, let me know. I wanna give you space if it’s something private, but if it has to do with me… I’d rather have you come out and say it. I don’t like looking through people as if they’re so readable when they aren’t…” It sounded like she was pouring her heart out again. Did I always make her feel like that? “I’m just letting you know what’s on my mind but I’ll keep quiet now…” She finished up and headed back to the room. I understood where she was coming from. I prefer that directness from people too. She blasted her music in the room. I finished up and walked over. The door was left ajar and all I saw was her reading. She was reading one of those poetry books she’s been carrying around. I opened the door slightly and leaned against the threshold.

“What’s up?” she muttered. She was in a bad mood now.

“I do have something on my mind and it’s not what you think.” She looked through her eyebrows. I crawled on to the bed and rested against the headboard. “I was thinking about our 6 months anniversary.”

“Really?” she’d put the book down on her lap as that got her attention, “I didn’t think that was a thing you do.”

“What? Is it because I’m old?” I ragged on.

“It’s a pretty new concept Cap but no not because you’re old.”

“The gang asked me what I was going to do before you came.”

“So it wasn’t the Young Avengers project…”

“Will you let me finish, silly?”

“Sure, I’m sorry. Go on,” she motioned to her mouth and zipped it.

“So yeah… I don’t do this. I’ve never had to do this. The 6 months that is. Maybe on the year mark but I don’t think I’ve ever done a celebration at 6 months,” she was nodding along, “Mackie goes and say I gotta make it quarter-big,”

“Quarter-big?”

“Tell me about it. I just didn’t know what to do.” I looked to her and you tightened her lips into a pout. “What do you think?”

“I think…” she sets down her book and cuddles into my side, “that… we have time. Our 6 months is like in… a week?” I nodded. “Honestly, I don’t care what we do. As long as I’m with you, that’s all I need.”

“No special dinner? No special outing?”

“I can make us some food. We can just watch old school Disney movies. We both like that don’t we?”

“Sure thing babe. That sounds like a great idea.”

“Yay!” she nuzzled into my arm.

The week quickly passed and our 6 months anniversary came about. Like we planned, we spent the day (with Dodger of course), with a marathon of Disney movies and special meals we did together. Waffles with fruits for breakfast, roast beef paninis for lunch, and she made this Korean dish for dinner… dakgalbi I think? Everything was perfect. By the time we were watching our 7th movie, midway through, I took out my phone and took a selfie. She gladly participated whilst pulling Dodger in as well. Once taken, I went to an app that allowed me to post on both Instagram and Twitter. She saw I was doing. I wanted her to see what I was doing.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making a post. If it’s alright with you.”

“Why? What about your private life?”

“I mean I still want it to be private but I don’t want to keep you private.”

“Chris Evans, are you going to reveal me to the world?”

“Is that a problem?”

“N-no… I just… I’ve never done it before.”

“Your first boyfriend never did that with you.”

“If you remember, he and I did a bad thing. I was a well-kept secret until he didn’t want me anymore.”

“Well I certainly want you and I certainly want to show you off at least once. I won’t do this all the time until our anniversaries.”

“There’s going to be more?”

“I want there to be more. I want to show the world how I’m so in love with this lovely girl who’s not afraid to be who she is around me.”

“Really?”

“Really babe. So what? Can I do it?” She cocked her head to the side and smiled. I took that as a yes. “Count down with me then? 5.”

“4,” you joined, “3…2…1…”

Post.

We didn’t need to see how many people saw it. It’s out there now.

“That was a bit more than quarter-big.”

“For sure,” she agreed, “want another drink,”

“Yes please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dakgalbi  
> Korean chicken strifry. it's great and i totally recommend it.


	17. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Chris deal with the consequences of the post

I woke up with my favourite girl in my arms. She was curled up to me, back against my chest and she was holding my arm in her chest. Her hair was a little longer it was short enough that it wasn’t all over the place. I could hear her soft snores. I nuzzled into the back of her neck and kissed her gently.

“Mmm… Chriiis…”

“Wake up baby. Daddy needs some lovin’”

“He he,” she turned around so that I could get lost in her eyes, “daddy needs…?”

“yes… daddy needs…” I growled. We were about to get on with it when my phone was going off. “Ugh!” I flopped on my back before reaching for my phone. I had just missed the call when I saw that I missed a shit ton of messages, namely from my publicist. Messages from everyone else, all in CAPS, mind you, congratulating me about the post from last night. RDJ even scolded me for not introducing her to him sooner.

“Anything the matter?” she asked.

“Oh… um… I guess we stirred up some trouble with our 6 month post last night.”

“Well I sure hope so,” she reached for her phone and sure enough, she also has a ton of messages from everyone, “Oh boy… didn’t think people cared beside my family.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh I just mean, people only talk to me when it seems convenient.”

“Doesn’t sound like you have good friends.”

“They all turned into acquaintances more like… I wasn’t exactly close. All from high school and the like.”

“I see…”

“All in the past now,” you shrugged it off.

“Well, as much as I want to continue, when my publicist calls, it’s usually very serious.”

“Really?”

“No not always but it’d be nice to clear this up. I mean, not to brag, I got a pretty nice and understanding fanbase.”

“I know, I’ve seen. I’VE BEEN,”

“I love you sweetie,” I kissed her temple and jumped out of bed, “Could you walk Dodger for me?”

“Sure thing!”

* * *

You were walking Dodger when your younger sister called.

“Hey sis,”

“Excuse you, Captain America?”

“And others. Yes, what’s up.”

“So we’re just gonna pretend that this is a normal occurrence. You couldn’t at least tell me?”

“Sorry sis, Chris likes his privacy.”

“but…?”

“but…” you sighed, “I already met his family.” Your sister gasped. “Well, he was busy and his family is right here in Boston.”

“Well… mom and dad would like to meet him soon too.”

“Ugh and they ask all these stupid questions?”

“I went through it, you gotta too.”

“Fine. Let me work out some stuff and then I’ll let you know.”

“Me? Shouldn’t you talk to them?”

“Ugh fine. I’ll shoot ‘em a message.”

You walked back into the house and heard Chris finish up the phone call. You went over to his office and peered through the door, “Baby? I’m back.”

“Hey,” he rushed out of his seat and hugged you tightly.

“Was everything okay?”

“Just a little scolding about how I should consult her before any big news like this next time but other than that, I’m golden. Especially since your back.”

“Good. Now I need a ride to work.”

“Got it babe.”

“What the hell…” There was a huge line at the Alley when you guys had drove past. “You going to be okay?”

“I have to be. Darien started the day already but I might just call backup.”

“Alright then, I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah. I won’t be home tonight though. I’ll just crash at… home.”

“Aw you called my place home.”

“In the quote of the movie Thor Ragnarok, home is a people, not a place,” he kissed her goodbye before heading back.

As she walked by the line, she heard light giggling and pictures and maybe some cheering. Before you forgot, you turned to the line, “Welcome everyone. I thank you for coming. I’m sure you’ve heard about Chris and I,” girls squealed at his name, “but I just would like to ask of you that you keep comments to yourselves. He and I are very private people and we’d appreciate it if you would respect that.” You heard a chorus of yes’s and it gave you a good feeling. You walked in and Darien was so relieved you were there.

“(Y/N) THANK GOD! Please come and help right away! I’m sorry ma’am it’ll be just a moment. Please bear with me,” the latter said to a patient customer. You got ready as quickly as possible but not before you called a couple other people to come and help out asap (you had bribed them with a time and a half pay for this one day only). You slipped on your apron and got to work.

* * *

Ma and Scott came by to see how I was doing. They obviously had heard the news and them knowing my anxiety, came over.

“So you’re okay?” she asked.

“Ma for the millionth time, yes. It was our choice and we’re gonna do our best to handle it. My publicist already scolded me about it too…”

“Oof do not wanna get on the bad side of Carrie,” said Scott.

“Honestly, I think she’s more mad that I didn’t tell her I was dating anyone. And RDJ.”

“ouuu brother got in troubleeee,” he teased.

“So when are you meeting her family?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. She did mention her younger sister calling when she was walking Dodge.”

“And?”

“I told her anytime was fine. She just needs to make arrangements at work so people can cover for her.”

“Okay. Do you know anything about her parents?”

“In her words… Asian.”

“That’s a given but what does that mean?”

“Well, she’s the oldest of three. Her parents had worked when she was younger and she was basically raised by her grandparents instead. She’s told me the pressures of being the oldest in her family. She described it as being an example but not really in a good way.”

“NOT in a good way?”

“She didn’t tell me all that much Ma… just said it was like having no freedom sometimes… maybe it’s just a difference. Our family has been in the States for so long but her parents are of the first generation.”

“Ah so their ideals back home were brought with them,” she was piecing it together.

“And there must be a generational gap in terms of what to do and not do.”

“Yup,” I said popping my p.

“Well I hope you talk to her soon about to act around her parents.”

“Will do Ma.” They didn’t stay too long so I walked them to the car and spent the day to myself.

Every now and then, I like to peek at my Twitter and Instagram to see what my fans are up to. Sometimes they can be a bit rowdy but they were always respectful, save the ones who weren’t. I saw the bajillions of notifications when I opened the apps and they were all on the 6 month post. It got over 200k likes on the posts alone. I scrolled through the comments and a swarm of just blue hearts and smiley/heart eyes emojis were there. Majority were very supportive saying that me liking a bigger set woman was empowering and shows that it’s not that big of a deal who I, or any celebrity, date. Then others were supportive on how you dressed saying she represents all the “bruh girls” of the world. They were right. I guess the “bruh girls” just need extra love. But then there were the comments where they mocked her about those things. How I deserved a more pretty, model like girl. Little did they know, I don’t want them. They used to be my type but I found that they were almost all superficial. I just want a gal who was just modest and relaxed, like (Y/N).

I scrolled through the search pages on both apps. People were already defending her against those comments saying they had no right to say who I do or don’t deserve as a girlfriend. Many short videos were made in response to those as well. I could never understand their lingo because they are a generation younger but all I knew was that I had a great community of fans. Maybe I should make a short video too, thanking them for all the support and requesting some privacy. I quickly shot a text to Carrie and she said that was okay as long it was direct to the point. Say no more.

“Hi! This is Chris Evans. I just wanted to say thank to all my fans who were very supportive after the post I made last night. I couldn’t ask for any better fans than you guys. She and I are very happy together and I do love her very much. We just ask to respect our decision to keep it private. Other than that, I love you guys! Bye!”

Post.

In seconds it’s gotten the same number of likes as the 6 month post. Again people in tremendous support saying they loves us and yes they will support our decision. But I found it even funnier that someone who was so quick enough to make a quick video of my video and one that looked like it was in front of the shop. Caption said that we were soulmates. The video showed my video and her talking to the line of customers asking them the same thing I said. I couldn’t help but like the post, quote it with just a blue heart on it. Then Darien’s number popped up.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

“What did you do?”

“What? What happened?”

“(Y/N) just started crying and is hiding in the office.”

“I’ll be right there!” I drove as quickly as possible to the Alley. The line was still long and a burst of screams filled the air when I pulled over and quickly rushed inside. Darien threw me the key and I walked into a (Y/N) sitting on the floor with her head in her arms and legs propped up.

“(Y/N)? You okay?” I approached her carefully. I knelt down and tapped her arm to get her to look at me. She glared daggers at me. “What did I do?” She hit my arm, “OW!”

“You big dumb-dumb! You had to make a sappy video like that!”

“What’s so wrong about that? I said I loved you and asked them to respect our privacy!”

“I know!”

“Then what’s the problem?” I kept calm because all she was doing was being cute.

“Nothing!”

“Then why are you like this?” I teased.

She put her head in her arms again, “I’m happy that’s why…” she confessed. I cooed at her and got her to hug me back.

“Baby, I’m happy too. You’re so silly for getting all riled up about this stuff.”

“Hmph!”

“I know, I know babygirl. It’s just cute. I love you.”

“I love you too,” you pouted. You sat in my lap until closing.


	18. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris learns a bit about his newly recognized daddy kink.
> 
> *it's a filler smut chapter*

Why did she decide to look like this dammit?! She’s been doing really fucking well at exercising lately so she’s been getting more confident in more girly clothes. At least at home. She still prefers the comfy guy clothes outdoors. She wore this pajama cami which showed MUCH of her cleavage. She never wore a bra to bed saying that it was always uncomfortable especially with the size her breasts were. The shorts too. She folded the waistband to make it shorter. Her body heat always seem to heat up easily despite most times her body being cold.

She was on her stomach reading. Her boobs were pushed up from being pressed down into the bed. Then her shorts were riding up a little bit which showed her ass more. MY GOD HER ASS. Everyone in the world knew I was an ass man and (Y/N) is no fucking exception. Her ass was already big when I met her. She’s been toning her legs a lot lately so it was EXTRA ROUND.

I could feel my dick twitch through my pj pants. I crawled on top of her and started to kiss the back of her neck.

“Chriss”

“That’s not my name baby.”

“Chris come on,”

“Nuh uh,” my hard cock rubbed against her ass I was practically fucking the air. I can hear her moan, “Say it baby,” I groaned.

“D-daddy…”

“That’s right,” I bit her ear, “daddy needs to fuck his baby girl. You going to be a good girl.” You moaned so well. You turned around and caressed my cheek.

“We gotta talk babe.”

“What’s wrong?” I asked. I was confused.

“Nothing! I just need to know where you stand.”

“Like relationship-wise? Baby I love you.”

“I mean sex-wise. We haven’t talked about sex at all. We kinda just went with it last time. You clearly have a daddy kink and so do I. I just need to know what your likes and dislikes are.”

“Oh thank god. I thought you were going to tell me to stop with the daddy shit.”

“Baby, that’s my favourite but I have to tell you, I’m rather into the bdsm shit.”

“Like bondage?”

“Well light bondage yes but it’s not strictly that. It’s a whole spectrum of things.”

“Care to explain?” I was intrigued. Not at all is my cock not hard from this conversation.

“How about this, we talk about it BUT I get to give you a light hand job. You seem to need it right now.”

“Please baby?”

“Take off your pants,” you gave me a sly smile. I did as asked and my cock sprung up. I sat back down and you lied down in front of me, belly down. I could feel your breath on my cock and your cold hands around it. It gave me shivers but I fucking loved it.

“Now, let’s start off with the daddy kink. What got you into it?”

“I’m not sure. I was never into that until you.”

“Fuck really? How did that happen?”

“I’m not sure. I know it started the day you Scar, Seb…. _Fuck_ … and Mackie,” damn her hand feels too good. “My heart broke when I saw you overwhelmed and flustered but I you looked so… little?”

“Yup, correct term.”

“Yeah… I wanted to protect you. I mean you don’t need…. _Oh my fucking god_ ,” you teased me by quickening your pace but immediately slowed, “ _fuck_ … you don’t n-need protecting I just…”

“It’s an instinct?”

“Yeah… h-how about you?” I was starting to get distracted. Your lips were so close but holy damn…

“I’ve always had it.”

“You did?”

“Mmhmm… You’re not the first though. I’ve had different partners.”

“Thought you said you only had one boyfriend before,” I groaned trying to hold myself off from coming.

“And that’s still true. These guys were just sex partners. Nothing more. But there is a lifestyle behind the whole ddlg thing.”

“Ddlg?”

“Daddy dom/little girl. It’s not as bad as it sounds. It’s a bdsm relationship.”

“Like 50 shades of grey?”

“Please… I mean it does cover some basic aspects but it’s not realistic.” She blew warm air on to my cock making it twitch more.

“Explain it to me then.”

“Well, one version of this daddy kink is strictly in bed. Like just the act of saying daddy or being called it. Another is a full on lifestyle, not necessarily sexual. Dom/dub relationships is based on an understanding that one is usually in charge while the other submits to that person. I’m not so into it so I don’t want to give the wrong info. What do you think? You could research it yourself.”

It was getting hard to think with her hand moving up and down so sensually, “I think,” _aghhh_ , “in bed is where I’d like it. I d-don’t think it’s my thing outside of it.”

“Alrighty,” you decided it was a good time to start using your mouth and HOLY SHIT, “baby I need to come,”

“Already daddy?”

“Baby girl you did so fucking well with just your hands, it’s a feat that I didn’t come already.”

She chuckled with me filling her mouth then pulled off just to say, “very well. Come in my mouth daddy.”

She only needed to blow me a few more times before I fisted my hand in her hair, threw my head back, and my balls tightened. I felt myself burst in her mouth. She didn’t come off but instead used her tongue to lick up the stray drops that were going down my cock. It was blissfully unbearable.

“Fuck baby, how are you so good?” I was catching my breath when she cuddled beside me.

“Muscle memory.”

“Should I—”

“Baby, you know better I don’t do it when…”

“Alright, alright. Thank you baby girl. Daddy’s happy,” I kissed her softly.

“I think you have a praise kink too.”

“Baby, you need to tell me all the other things you know.”

“Sure thing.”


	19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to meet the family!

After much arrangement, you and Chris are going to see your parents. Darien had tagged along for the flight because he wanted to see his family too. On the plane, you were bouncing your leg aggressively.

“Baby, calm down. Are you that nervous for me to meet your parents?”

“Look, if it was my siblings only, that’d be fine but my parents are… well… nevermind.” You didn’t think he’d understand. There was staggering difference between your lifestyle and his when you were children. You didn't want it to come down to racial differences but it did.

His family was pretty well off, not once moving places since he was child. It was fundamentally stable. You had a childhood of moving everywhere within the east side Toronto.

Chris had probably a good set of friends in addition to the ones he had now from work. You grew to barely know people because of constant movement and now Darien was basically your only friend, not that you were complaining.

You envied Chris a bit when it came to friendships. He seemed to know a lot of people, even though he prefers to just keep to himself. You have met a few of his high school buddies though.

It had been only a few hours until you landed at Pearson airport. The air was definitely different and you knew it was still snowing with Canada’s unpredictable weather. Your sister and brother greeted you three at the arrivals gate.

“Sis! Welcome home!” your sibling hugged you and Darien. Your brother took your bags. “Hi I’m (y/s/n), this is (y/b/n). It’s nice to meet you finally.” They shook hands with Chris and you all walked towards the exit.

* * *

After dropping off Darien at his place, I had the pleasure of talking to her siblings.

“You know she has never really talked about you guys.”

“I don’t my sister ever really talks about family. Finds us embarrassing,” her brother joked.

“Do not! Well maybe mom and dad, but I’d be happy to talk about you two.”

“Suuuure,” they sang.

“Could you tell me about your parents? (Y/N) seems to be worried about it all through the flight.”

“I don’t blame her. Our parents are definitely… Asian.”

“That’s the same explanation she gave me.”

“That’s about as general as it goes. Asian parents are hella strict,” (y/b/n) added.

“Mom and dad have a tendency to just be… I don’t want to say fake,” (y/s/n) muttered. What did they mean by that?

“They’re just going to be nice is what they’re trying to say. Just watch later, they’re gonna ask for favours and shit like that.” I found (y/b/n) to be very blunt.

“Yeah, I still get pissed when they ask me and (s/bf/n) for all these errands. Y’know this van is under my name? I refuse dad to use it for a long time so it doesn’t end up all wrecked. I don’t to be saving his ass all the time on the road.”

“They can’t be that problematic.”

“The amount of times sis has been frustrated at our parents because they didn’t have the common sense or sensibility to do things themselves is unsurmountable.”

“Sis has basically been the third parent. She’s the only one in the whole family, extended included, to help out the most. Remember the times she’d be in the hospital for auntie when no one else wanted to do. They all assumed she’d do it, not even asking her if she had plans or work the next day.”

I wanted to hear from her but she had already passed out in her seat. So far, I haven’t heard any good things about their parents.

“But don’t let what we say get in the way of your judgment. They mean well. Really. Dad can be a hopeless case but he’s got logical reasoning at times. Mom has been in her position even though she’s not the eldest. Both families are very old school minded. It just so happens our family tends to be the scapegoat for family errands and decisions,” (y/s/n) assured me. She seemed to be more level headed than you but very outspoken. After this short talk, I came to the conclusion that you were comparably the quietest sibling.

We arrived just on the outskirts of the city on the east end. She woke up just a bit before pulling up to the house. She had mentioned that they had finally bought a small house of their own, noting that it had finally been just over 25 years to finally own a house. The siblings had explained to me that constant job loss was their major factor into only living in cramped apartments and condos. There were five of them with very extensive hobbies that could never fit all of it inside. We walked in to the house.

“Ma, I’m home!” she had called out.

“Bebe! I missed you so much! You lost some weight!”

“Uh… thanks ma. Oh you know him,” you pulled me to your side, “Chris this is my mom, (y/m/n).”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. (y/l/n).” She was just a little taller than (Y/N) but it’s safe to say I know where she got her looks from. She was basically a clone.

“Please call me by my name,” her mother blushed.

She had me slip into some slippers before we had walked into the living room. It smelled like incense? I assumed the buddhas she had around the place were all her mother’s.

“I thought your parents were catholic,” I whispered to her.

“They are. My mom just likes spiritual things. I’ll try not to have her do her tarot cards with you.”

It really seemed you were very annoyed with your parents. You were never like this in Boston. Her mother called her over to the kitchen so you went over with a huff. There were barely any pictures of her around, unlike my house. I saw pictures of her sister. A bunch of sports trophies and medals from her. I saw pictures of a young (y/b/n). He was in a hospital and other pictures of him just in bed with a swollen face. I wonder what happened. Then the rest of him were of him as he grew up. The only ones I saw of you were these tiny (Y/N) pictures. I recognized the blue background anywhere. Photo day. Barely anything of her during any outings or holidays. Maybe your family kept them elsewhere, I hoped. It’s sad to think she hadn’t had any photos while growing up. Though I could understand if you didn’t like your photo taken but as embarrassing as parents can be, the least they could’ve done is get some photos of you.

Dinner came around and your parents had made some of the food from your culture. It was something I’ve never tried before. But not before I had met her dad. He walked in from the small set of stairs. He simply wore a t-shirt and a pair of joggers.

“You must be Chris. Nice to meet you.” He was a stand up guy. I can tell he knew how to talk his way around and engage in conversation. He turned to hug you, “hun I missed you!” He also turned into the loving dad you would always see. Something I want to aspire to be. He smothered her a lot before sitting down.

The food was good and we had talked a lot about her and her siblings. Mostly the embarrassing ones. She had barely engaged in conversation only talking about the café and Darien. You briefly talked about the Marvel job but because of your NDA, you refrained from mentioning anything and simply assured them that it was going to be cool.

Afterwards, before her mom had tried to clean up, you insisted that you do it.

“Would you like some help babe?” I asked her.

“No… Go chill out in the living room. I’ll be out in a bit.” So I left her there. I went to join her parents and her dad had basketball on TV. The other two did about their own thing at the dining table. He asked me how did we meet and I told him the story.

“She must feel irritable around us. I’m sorry for that. Did the other two tell you about her?”

“A bit yeah.”

“I’m actually kind of glad she got to move away. Not in a bad way of course. She always talked about travelling and moving to Boston. Guess Toronto was a bit suffocating.” I kept silent. “I think (y/m/n) and I relied a bit too much of her. It wasn’t until maybe after high school she started to lash out on us on how we were. It took us a good few years before we realized we needed to get a grip and understand about familial teamwork…” Her dad admitted so solemnly.

“She was very close to her grandparents. She’s also very emotional and sensitive to that topic. I don’t think she ever processed emotions very well since she was a child. That’s on us…” Her mother also confessed. Maybe that’s why thing get so overwhelming for her.

“How is she in Boston really?”

“She’s good. She does what she wants.”

“That’s good to hear. She could never really do that here. She loves family but it’s the same reason she gets stressed. You know, people constantly relying on he with barely any break.”

“She’s had her moments but it doesn’t take too long to calm down.”

“Good! In the past, I’ve worried a lot when she’d lock herself in her room.”

“Oh she’d sing a lot too. A lot of angsty songs!” her siblings had added. I turned around and you were just standing there with a slight smile.

“Yes a lot angsty songs. Yes, I’ve been frustrated with you two but it looks like you two are doing better without the kids’ hobbies. You have space for everything,” you said walking over to join me.

“I know how you felt before…”

“Forget it. I’m over it,” you reassured them.

“How long are you here for?”

“Not too long, maybe a week. There isn’t anything around to actually see. Chris you’ve already been here multiple times.”

“Well hold on, you don’t have any place you want to go to?”

Your eyes looked off to the side but your brother knew just the place. “Why don’t you go to the comic store? Don’t you have stuff to pick up anyways?” You looked back at me.

“Is that okay? Being Captain America and all. I’m just gonna have to call them first.”

“I have no problem with that sweetheart. I don’t mind being a celebrity for one day.”

Her sister dropped us off at the hotel downtown. She didn’t have a childhood room and the house her parents She was really exhausted but relieved me meeting her parents went better than expected. We settled in the room and she promptly plopped on the bed.

“Babe, get cleaned up.”

“Ugh in a minute… This bed is comfy.” I shook my head smiling at her laziness.

“Today wasn’t so bad. Your siblings made it seem like they were the worst parents in the world.

“I’m just hoping they don’t ask you anything like favours.”

“That would include…?”

“I don’t know. Some type of promotion of his business. It’s just a T-shirt business. I just don’t want them to think they’re all high and mighty now that I’m dating you. I tell you the mentality of this family is wild and I can’t bear to stand it sometimes… but I agree with you. It was better than expected.”

“Good. Now come on and take a shower with me.”


	20. Shhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris meets your ex

You had successfully contacted the owner and your friend, Dane, of the comic store you frequent. He said he’d absolutely love it if Chris had come by. You all had decided for one simple condition.

Chris gets to autograph up to two items of the customers’ choice and he’d come up with some type of sale (He was usually good at those things so you left it up to him. Seemed only fair). Chris was also happy to take a photo with his fans however, given that it was a day event, you all had agreed no pictures were allowed. Pick and choose your fights right?

What did Chris want in return? Well, despite not being a comics kid, he’d had asked for a set of good starter books to get into (not necessarily Marvel) to read.

He was interested into what you liked as of late. He wanted to know you more as a fan. You two were every girls’ (and guys’) dream. Two sides of the same coin. You’d talk about your passions, limited as they may be, but it was vastly intellectual in a sense. Sure he’d been many comic shops for promotion of the Marvel movies but this is a time where it’s just him. Anyone could be just coming in with something totally unrelated to comics and have him sign it. It’s called a FANdom for a reason.

* * *

The week went by and we had explored all of Toronto as closely, and discreetly, as possible. She had brought me to their Koreatown or townS. Apparently they had two but they were definitely different worlds. She showed me the college she went to. She had jokingly said that despite her not being the greatest student, the environment of her college was fairly nice. The only downside was the crime rate that happens in a nearby student neighbourhood.

Then Saturday rolled around and it was the day where we’ll go to the comic store. When we arrived, there was already a huge lineup and I was honestly getting nervous. I haven’t been to these since the last comic-con. My palms started to sweat but probably not as much as these guys. Thankfully, the weather was decent. I just hope it goes accordingly. She held my hand as we walked up the stairs and past screaming fans. She knocked on the door and a man opened the door. He was shorter than I was but he dressed normally, like any average dude. He let us in and there were two other people. The store was quaint. Not too small but not too big either. Almost a homey feel.

“(Y/N)! It’s nice to see you. Thanks for always buy from us.”

“Dane, I wouldn’t want to switch shops for the world.” You also had greeted one of the workers but you became shy when you met eyes with the other. She gave him a head nod but he came forward. He stood in front of us just as awkward as her but spoke confidently.

“(Y/N)… how are you?”

“I’m alright… um… Chris this is my cousin… Jesse,” she introduced me to him.

“I’m a huge fan! It’s really an honour to meet you.” She helped Dane with set up and had left me with her cousin. She was doing him a favour because he wouldn’t be able to get to talk to me once the event started. He pulled me into one of the corners of the shop.

“How’s she?”

“Who? (Y/N)?”

“Yeah.”

“A lot of people seem to be worried about her.”

“I don’t blame them. She worked hard for the family but no one really appreciated it.”

“She’s doing just fine actually but she seems to be awkward around you. You're her cousin. Why?”

“Oh… uhm… well it had to do with her previous relationship. I realize it wasn’t in the best conditions the way they started but she had lied to me about it.”

“She didn’t tell you about who she was dating.”

“Look I thought we were close and she was dating one of my good friends. But I said things to her I wish I didn’t. She probably carries a guilt around as well. She had given an apology a while back but I don’t think she wants to be around me.”

I crossed my arms, “Well… I can’t do anything about her feelings, I’m sorry.”

“No! Of course. I just wanted to know how she was. Knowing her, she wouldn’t tell me even if her life depends on it now. Please take care of her. She can be very fragile.”

Don’t I know it. She was putting on a happy face but it never reached her eyes. For the next hour and a half, I sign some pre-made posters, made by hers truly and they were honestly very good. A couple nights before, we searched around the hotel for a good spot and she took pictures of me. She had spent the same night editing them and then sent it for a speedy printing. These would be handed out to those who came whether or not they could meet me or not.

The day went on and it seemed to be almost non-stop. Thank god we only agreed for a half day. The next fan handed me a funko pop toy of Endgame Cap.

“Could I get a name?”

“Inigo.”

“Cool name, you don’t hear that name often.”

We only had a short chat about my movies and like the others, he was on his way. Just soon after, I saw her talking to Inigo. She hugged him but a little too long for my liking. Jesse had also joined the two of them (she had gotten used to him around for the day and wasn’t so awkward anymore). Her face blushed around Inigo and the way he looked at her back was pissing me off. Dane took me out of autopilot by handing me a water.

“Hey… does (Y/N) know that guy well?” I whispered to him referring to her and Inigo.

“Them? They used to date.” _That’s the ex?_ I looked at them every now and then and pissed me off how he slung his arm around you. I could tell you were getting a little uncomfortable. Jesse had soon left. The fans understood about a 10 min break for me. I walked out and Dane had gladly let me in the gated rooftop access. After a bit of a breather, I heard the gate open and Inigo walked in.

“So how is she?”

“Like I say to everyone, she’s doing fine,” he wasn’t the person I wanted to see at that moment.

“She happy?”

“As far as I know.”

“Look, has she told you about me?”

“She mentioned an ex. Dane told me it was you. What about it?”

“Nothing. Has she poured her heart out yet?”

“Yeah, like normal couples do.”

“She’s not clingy?”

“To be fair, it’s normal to be clingy in a relationship. Why are you asking this? It’s a little private don’t you think?”

“Nah, I just want you to know what you’re getting into.”

“Excuse me?”

“She’ll start telling you all her problems passive aggressively. She makes notes of all her problems. She puts herself down a lot. You don’t find that annoying?”

I stomped over to him, “Buddy look. Different people have their ways of communicating their feelings. Hers just happened to be that,” I pointedly said, “You, dude, apparently couldn’t handle her bad side. Her weak side. As the boyfriend, you’re supposed to fight out your problems and come up with a solution. When she’s down, you pick up the pieces and put her together again,” I backed him to the wall, “and APPARANTLY you caused her so much problems, she’d write to you avoiding to look like a fucking mess and making you feel bad.”

“Exactly it! She made me feel bad!”

“For what though? What happened?”

“I’ve told her I loved her countless times but she got jealous because I had obligations! To a daughter! To her mother!”

“So where did she stand? Ever stopped to wonder how it looked to her?” I took a breath, “I understand that having a good relationship with the mother is important but it’s your job to assure her that jealously and loneliness really fades away. No matter how many times it comes up. Come up with a solution and take action rather than chalking it up to a shared past.”

“You don’t know anything about me!”

“I don't want to. She told you her problems and how did you fix it? You think an ‘I’m sorry’ is all it takes? That she could just _forget_ about all her worries on just one resolution? Yeah, buddy, I’ve been there. It hurts when people don’t really know how it hurts and they just set you aside like you’ll always wait for them. I wonder how many times she’s cried over how much she wanted to see some action and change on your part because you couldn’t handle your fucking boundaries with a past lover.”

He stayed silent.

“She’s told me all about her ex with every detail. Even though it wasn’t up front, I bet when it came down to it, she’d fight, _physically fight_ , for you. I can’t judge someone I never met but at that time, your baby mama sounded very abusive towards you, including her family.”

More silence.

“It was nice meeting a fan. I look forward to your support in my future endeavours.” I started to walk away when he finally spoke.

“You really love her don’t you.”

“I do. I really fucking do,” I said with clenched fists.

“You’d want to fight for her too if it came down to it.”

“I wouldn’t care who saw… As long as she is happy by the end of it.”

“Then… take care of her… please.”

I took a deep breath, “I already am.” I walked back in and matched a fake happy face to hers.

The day ended and we hurried back to the hotel. I stomped in and threw my jacket on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“You have one hell of an ex,” I spat.

“What? Inigo?”

“Yeah, _Inigo_! This fucker… this _fucker_ had the gall to tell me what I’m getting into. Into this relationship. He called you annoying and it made my blood boil. He called you clingy and I really wanted to punch him. How can you not want to be clingy in a romantic relationship huh?” I paced the floor and she simply watched my rant about him. Mid-rant, she sat on the bed, probably exhausted about listening to what she’s been through. My mouth dry from thoughts, I was finally out of breath. She held her temple with only two fingers.

“You done?”

“Yeah… yeah I’m done.”

She stood up and looked up to me, “Is it okay to hug you?”

“What kind of question is that?” I huffed, “Of course.”

She embraced me around my waist and buried her head in my chest like she always does.

“You know, I’m always careful with my words and actions. It has always gotten me into trouble. That’s why I was the way I was then.”

“You shouldn’t be. Shouldn’t have to be.”

“The notes were there because if I had said them out loud—”

“—you’d cry as soon as you start, I know baby, I know.”

“I don’t ever want to do that to you. I’m really trying to be better at this whole talking thing,” she started to sob and gripped on to the back of shirt.

“Shh… we’ll always work on it. We’ll always find a way.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not. We’re human. We make mistakes no matter how big or small. You don’t have to worry about a thing from the past. I’m sure you remember what I said in an interview right?”

“What?”

“Gee hun, I thought you were a fan of mine,” I sat myself on the bed and had her straddle me and hug me around the shoulders. That’d always get her to calm down a little. “Do you remember when I get anxious? Sometimes you just gotta say ‘shhh’ and let it all go. Can you do that for me?” I felt her nod. “This time, you just need to breath deep okay? Just listen to me.” I began to shush her and rub her back in circles. After a good few minutes, I felt her heartbeat slow, so I pulled her off so I could see her face.

“I’m sorry I got so hung up about your ex. You two had made mistakes but the way things that could’ve been handled should’ve been different. Yes?” She nodded. “Despite that, you’ve said your apologies and now you know what not to do. Right?” She nodded. “But that gave him no right to demean my girl that way. If we have problems, I trust you always bring it up to me. Just don’t leave it bottled up. Okay?” She nodded once more.

“Can I get a smile? Please?”

She sniffled and I moved her hair out of her face. She gave me a weak smile but it was real. Her. My woman.


	21. Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day in Toronto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much like grandpa and grandma, asian cultures have their own words for them. I decided to keep them ambiguous so you can use whatever word to your liking to sub the following:
> 
> (gf/nn) grandfather nickname  
> (gm/nn) grandmother nickname

Our last day in Toronto, we visited one very special place to her. It was up north just a little bit she mentioned. But first we had stopped by to get coffee. One for her and 6 other coffees. Were. We seeing more people and she was just keeping it a surprise?

No. We went to the cemetery. She parked up to the site closest from the entrance we came in. Before she got out, she sat there and sighed very heavily. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks a little.

“Would you like to come out with me?” she asked with one more breath.

“I would love to,” I answered.

She opened the car door and grabbed two of the extra coffees. I picked up some flowers we had also bought leaving some for wherever else we were going. Clearly the other coffees were meant for more people. She searched for the tombstone with her last name on it. She squatted down and poured the two drinks one by one. She cleaned up around the grave and I handed her the flowers to place.

“(gf/nn), (gm/nn), I’m back home for a bit. Well… I’ve been back for the week. Thought I’d see you guys before I left tomorrow. I’ll be heading to the other side as well to say hello too.” She continued to talk as if they were there, crying in the process. “By the way, this is Chris. He and I have been dating for a while now and since he’s already met the fam, I thought it’d be nice for him to meet the ones who I really grew up with.”* We stood quietly in silence while the wind calmly breezed through. The only thing we heard was the trees rustling and a cleaner using his machine far off into the distance. She silently walked back as I followed. We drove to other side of the cemetery.

On this side, she went a bit farther in from where we parked. She had grabbed the tray of coffees. _So the rest of them are here._ These were her grand-aunts. She was always particularly close with extended family for some reason. She did the same thing and poured two more drinks. She wasn’t crying as much at this grave. She talked to them again and introduced me. She talked about how you and Jesse made up a little even though she was still unsure how to act around him. I guess the two enjoyed their times with them. Apologized saying how that she didn’t want it to come to this but she wouldn’t be able to do as they had asked and take care of him admitting that he was an adult now. She couldn’t be taking care of someone who didn’t want it.

She said goodbye to the grave and proceeded to walk back but stopping at the last one. For the last time, she did her ritual with the drinks and sat on the grass. This time she didn’t talk. It harder being in front of this grave for some reason. She held back your tears as much as possible but it was of no use. I heard her quietly cry hard and desperately take out tissues to wipe her face. She couldn’t possibly talk in her state so I took the initiative. I sat down beside her and took her in my side.

“Hello um…” I started but paused so she could address properly them for me, “… I’m Chris. I’m happily dating your grand-daughter. I just want you to know that I love her very much and I promise to take care of her.” I think that declaration made her cry even harder. Poor girl. These two must be very special to her if she’s like this.

We soon left the grave after but sat in the car for her to settle down.

“Sorry for crying so much…”

“We’re at a cemetery. I think it’s a given that you’d cry. But you know what? I’m honoured you introduced me to them. I can tell they are very important to you.”

“They are…”

“Before we head to Darien’s, why don't we get some ice cream? Maybe that would make you feel better?” Her eyes sparkled and I was sure she was about to cry again, “No, no, no, no! Don’t cry! Please I don’t want my baby to cry,” I smiled as I wiped her tears.

“I’m sorry… it’s just… (gf/nn),” the last one we just visited, “he’d always take me out for ice cream… So I just thought it was nostalgic and nice that you’d offer that…”

I couldn’t help but smile brightly at her, “You silly girl! You get flustered at a something so small?” She blushed and looked away because I was teasing her so, “I love you, you know. You are adorable and I love the way you fixate on the little things. My little baby…” I cooed at her.

“I’m not a babyyy!”

“Yes you areee. You’re my baby.”

“Stop it you dork!” We laughed a bit and we playfully teased each other.

* * *

After some ice cream, we decided to meet Darien’s family. She had described them as a second family. She’s told me how she was taken aback at the aloofness the family had in comparison to her family. She followed the unspoken rules of the house whenever she was there but she explained it was an independent cohesion of sorts. We pulled up to the house and I could soon hear dogs barking the door. She knew the lock combination. Once we were in, the dogs came to the baby gate positioned at the door and barked furiously at her. One dog was barking more than the other. The latter dog was a big brown dog but it had looked very young. I couldn’t pinpoint what kind of breed it was. The former was a Doberman. Her bark was deafening but (Y/N) soon had taken care of it.

“ _Noni stop!_ ,” she yelled. It was a command not in English. She had to say it a few times before Noni, I gathered, was backing off into the stairs and whimpering.

“Sorry Chris, she always does this when I’m here. It’s nothing. Noni, come,” the Doberman walked towards her wearily before (Y/N) knelt down in front of her. “ _Hand? Other hand?_ Good girl!” Noni had successfully given her both her paws but quickly bolted away.

A woman came forward and greeted you, “(Y/N) nice seeing you again! Darien has told me all about the café. Sounds like you’re doing well.”

“We are, thanks. Oh this is Chris, but Darien must’ve told you that.”

“That and it’s been on the news.”

She had introduced me to Darien’s family funnily enough, “Shouldn’t this be Darien’s job?”

“Knowing him, he’s probably watching some hockey right now. Come on, there are drinks downstairs.” The mother assured me it was okay and to follow her, also adding that dinner should be done soon. We walked downstairs and she further introduced me to a few more people: his sister, cousin and aunt. Darien was engrossed with the game on TV.

“Hey man, how’ve you been?”

“(Y/N)! Aww I missed you!” He left his seat to hug her, “Hey Chris, how’s the week?”

“Busy to be honest. Can’t wait to go home though,”

“I hear yah. Can’t leave Lizzie all alone now can we,” he nudged at her. The sister, cousin, and aunt left for upstairs when we had our own conversation. “You do anything today?”

“Nothing much,” you answered.

“You’re lying,” he sang, “Your eyes are puffy. Where’d you go?”

“Why are you assuming I went somewhere?”

“Trust me, if something HAPPENED, it’d be all over the news. You guys went somewhere.”

“Fine… we went to the cemetery.”

“What? Really?”

“Is there something wrong with going to the cemetery?” I asked.

“She never goes there. She has told me she avoided that place at all cost because she didn’t want to cry so much. Brings hurtful memories and such.” He was talking about some personal things about you that I was surprised he revealed it. But you didn’t shrink into the seat. Instead, you fiddle with the hem of your clothes as you heard the words come out of his mouth. “Dude… that’s insane. You must be one hell of a guy for her to go there, let alone bring you.”

“That true babe?” I searched for her eyes even though she shied away. She nodded and I couldn’t help my heart beat louder than ever in my ears. This woman is going to kill me someday with her sentiments. I whispered one tiny ‘I love you’ to her that needed to be said at that very moment.


	22. June 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' birthday!

June 13th was fast approaching. You were scrambling around to make preparations for Chris’ birthday. You had asked him multiple times what he’d want to do for his birthday but he shyly declined. It was your first birthday with him and he didn’t want to celebrate it? Not even with you? Not on your watch. You had contacted Scott and their mom for ideas on what he likes to eat. They gave you a list of things because he’s not a picky eater but they’ve stressed that pizza is his favourite food. You challenged yourself to make homemade pizza then. You had spent late nights at your own apartment trying to perfect the pizza. You’ve spent so many nights, Darien was almost getting sick of it. He begged you to at least give them to Lizzie or the couple next door. He swore he was gonna lose it with more pizza toss from you. You’d even exhaust the groceries and had made trips three times in a week.

On top of that, you’d refuse some couple time with Chris and he’d been getting annoyed.

* * *

C: are you avoiding me???

Y: no. what makes you say that?

C: it’s been two week and I haven’t held my girl in ages. Did I do something wrong?

Y: no! never! It’s just been busy at the shop. Figured crashing at my apartment would be best since it was closer.

C: right…

Y: anyways, I gotta jet. I’ll talk to you soon! I love you!

C: I love you two sweetheart.

I threw my phone towards the other side of the couch startling Dodger.

“I’m sorry Bubba but (Y/N) has been acting kind of weird lately,” at the sound of her name, his ears perked up, “Oh Dodge my bad. She won’t be home tonight either…” He whimpered and took his lion away into another place. My mind was racing a thousand miles a second. What the hell is she doing? Why is she being all secretive around me? She had been acting weird since a couple weeks ago. I don’t believe it for a second that the shop has been busy for two weeks STRAIGHT. I tried getting my mind off her by working out, calling up the Cap Trio, as I’ve gotten used to naming them, or just watching sports on TV but my mind was completely on her.

I decided that meeting her at home was the best course of action. I knocked on her door and she came to the door.

“Fuck! Chris! Hi babe how are you?” She slid out the door instead of letting me in.

“I just wanted to see you…” I didn’t even get a hug… a kiss…

“And now you have! Well, I’m uh… kinda busy right now… cleaning. It’s a total mess in there,” and she wasn’t lying. She had messed up the dough several times tonight.

“(Y/N) is there something you’re not telling me?”

“What? No!” she defended too quickly, “just a lot of things.”

“Things huh… whatever. Do whatever the fuck you want.” I stomped away. I slammed the door to my car as I got inside. What the fuck was that?

* * *

You stood there dumbfounded. He’d swore at you and you two weren’t in bed or laughing your asses off. He was genuinely pissed. Your heart palpitated a bit but you quickly re-entered your apartment and got to your phone. You called Scott.

“Scott!”

“What’s up sis?”

“Sis?”

“I mean… basically.”

“I need your help. Chris is mad at me for the wrong reasons.”

“You’re avoiding him aren’t you. Girl I told you it was gonna be bad.”

“I didn’t think this bad? Help a sister out hm? I need you to take him out in the afternoon tomorrow. Brother birthday time?”

“That’s so corny (Y/N) but okay. At least he can see family. What time should I bring him back?”

“Dinner time? Around 7?”

“Gotcha! I’m on it!”

“Thanks bro!”

“Awww you called me bro! Love ya!”

* * *

The sun had woken me up but beside me was only Dodger. I love him to death but I miss her. I had hoped to wake up with her on my birthday. I know I told her I didn’t want to do much but the least I would’ve wanted was just that. Maybe I should’ve told her. I had gotten so pissed, I didn’t resolve anything. She must be going crazy… then again, she was hiding something from me. I got a text from Scott asking to come over to Ma’s to celebrate. I agreed and got ready for the day.

I walked through my house and it just seemed so empty. I walked into the kitchen and there was no music. No (Y/N) singing and dancing when she woke up before me. It was silent with just the ringing of the plumbing heard. I missed her music more than when I play mine. I made tea but it wasn’t the same. I’d gotten so used to the tea she makes, the ones I make aren’t good enough. I made breakfast. My food couldn’t compare to hers. Hers had a bit of sweetness in which I always teased her that it was just her and not the ingredients she put in. I brought the food to the living room and turned on Disney plus. It was by habit now that I’d forgotten that we were on her profile most of the time. I saw the movies we had last watched together and missed the laughter and cuddles. Fuck I miss her so much…

It wasn’t like I didn’t like being around family, it just wasn’t the same without (Y/N) either. She had gotten so close with them that it was always expected that I’d bring her with me. Even my nieces and nephews asked me where she was but I couldn’t answer them.

Scott had dropped me off at home but I noticed the lights on. I tried to look back at Scott in the car for some back up just in case someone broke in but he had pulled out of the driveway too fast. I slowly walked in and could smell something coming from the kitchen. I saw her shoes and ran inside. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the dining table filled with all my favourite foods. Even pizza!!

“Happy birthday Chris… I’m sorry for the way I was acting. I—” I rushed into her and squeezed her so tight.

“Don’t scare me like that again…”

“Scare? I scared you?”

“Yes!”

“What? How?” she chuckled.

“I thought… I thought…”

“Did you think I was cheating?”

“I… uh…” she wasn’t at all mad at me. in fact the opposite. She laughed so hard I could feel my face turn beet red.

“No! Fuck no baby! I just wanted to hide the fact that I was learning how to make a pizza. Your mom had told me what kind of toppings you like so I decided to make one myself. I’m sure Leone’s would be better than mine though.”

“Well let’s find out then?” We sat down and dug in, “baby… I gotta say… if I had to rank pizza… you’d be tied with Leone’s,” I tried to say with my mouth full with cheese.

“I’m glad you love it. You’ll also like dessert.”

I raised an eyebrow, “is it you or something else?”

“Depends”, she winked, “It’s actually apple pie. I found it funny that your favourite dessert is the same as Cap’s.” I rolled my eyes but thoroughly enjoyed the rest of dinner.

We laid in bed and just wrapped ourselves in the blanket with Dodger happily by our side.

“Thank you baby girl. No one has ever done something this great other than my mom. I’m sorry again for accusing you about… you know…”

“That’s alright. I knew it’d happen anyways. That’s why I called Scott. I was kind of banking on just surprising you at my place but I think you getting pissed was so much better.”

“You’re kidding…” I played along.

“No! No! You’re a natural. I’ll call you if you get a call back.”

“Funny honey.” I kissed her not wanting to leave her lips but she pulled away once just to say:

“Happy birthday.”


	23. Start of a New Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris's sisters drop off their kids which lead into something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, it's all been like little drabbles of domesticity between reader and Chris. I like writing these chapters. But bear with me. I'm still trying to progress time and create some major downpoint to create some type of drama. Can't have a relationship without some right? Chris doesn't deserve any drama tho i think we all can agree but for the sake of story telling, necessary. Definitely not ao3 without it either.
> 
> ON ANOTHER NOTE:
> 
> in under a month, this has gained about the same traction my other fic got within almost a year. Which is great cuz that means some of y'all out there like my work and I'm honoured you guys enjoy it.  
> Everything is just off the top of my head so there may be times where I might not post at all, god forbid.
> 
> Thank you so much again!!

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! DING DONG! DING DONG!**

That lasted maybe 5 minutes before I groaned and made my way to the door and leaving (Y/N) in bed. I opened the door and Carla and Shanna were at the door.

“What’s up,” I groggily asked whilst my eyes strained from the sudden sunlight.

“Watch the kids.”

“I’d love to but—”

“Thanks baby brother!”

They didn’t even let me ask why but in front of me were my nieces and nephews. “Alright kiddos in you get. Put your bags in the living room. Did you guys eat?” A chorus of no’s and told them to wait a bit while I got (Y/N) out of bed. I crawled next to her and cuddle her over the blanket.

“Honey, the kids are here?”

“I don’t remember getting pregnant my love,” she joked.

“Don’t tempt me. No, my nieces and nephews are here. My sisters dropped them off before I could ask why.”

“Sounds like sisters’ day out.”

“Mmm… come on. I need help feeding 4 hungry kids.”

“Alright… not before I get a kiss.”

“Gladly.” I gave her a kiss that just lingered. We cleaned up and we went out to join the kids. We asked them what they wanted for breakfast and they split in half of decisions. One half wanted pancakes while the other half wanted eggs and bacon.

“Why not both?” She suggested. Immediately the kids agreed which was a first because they’ve always argued when they were together. They were kept occupied by playing with Dodge and Disney on the TV. I took out all the ingredients we needed.

“Chris, do the eggs will you?”

“Uh…”

“You okay?”

“I’m alright. Just gonna…” I fumbled with the eggs. I was clearly no chef but I was still a disaster in the kitchen.

“Do you want me to show you how to do eggs baby?”

“Please?”

“’Kay one sec. Kids come back in the kitchen.” They scrambled in, “Do you kids want to help me and your Uncle Chris cook instead?” Voices overlapped in excitement. I watched as they followed her instructions; one by one they washed their hands and stood in teams of two, girls vs boys.

“Girls this is yours. I’m giving you the wet ingredients,” you told in which order the ingredients should be added. “Boys, you two be careful with the dry ones. I don’t want a mess. We still need to eat here,” they saluted her and she also told them their instructions. With the final reminder, she then turned to me. Compared to the kids, we had less to handle.

“Okay big guy. We’re gonna use 6 eggs today. Please tell me you know how to crack an egg.”

“Um…”

She shook her head with a smile, “alright follow me. You crack it on a flat surface or else the shell will push inwards on the edge of anything.” She showed me how she cracked and egg and it was simple enough. I copied her and it went well. “Good, now keep going. I’m going to heat the pan up.” So I continued to do the next 5 and I was proud of myself. Not one single shell inside.

“Good. Now take a fork and break the yolk and mix it.”

“We don’t use a whisk?”

“Well the two whisks you have are being used by the kids so a fork will have to do. Personally I do them with chopsticks.”

“Chopsticks?”

“Yeah but since you’ve yet to have some, a fork will do.” She searched for a fork and started it for me. I took the fork from her and continued to mix it together until it was fully yellow. She had told me to take some milk and add a little in. Told me it makes it a little fluffy. After a few more stirs we were ready to cook the scrambled eggs.

“I do them a different way depending on how I feel but since you’re just learning, the normal way is best. We’ll do them in parts because it won’t cook with all of it in the pan. I’ll show you once and you gotta do the next bits. Got it?”

“Yes chef.” She smiled at the silly nickname and proceeded to show me. She was really a chef in her own right. The oven was on at medium heat. A little butter was used to avoid sticking. She poured a part of the mixture with the fork on edge. It stopped it from spilling everywhere and be poured straight into the pan. She set aside the bowl and took a spatula. She held on to the handle and stirred the eggs in a circular motion. The liquid soon formed into chunks. She stopped and grabbed the salt and pepper nearby and then added it. She continued to fold to spread the seasoning. I handed her a plate and she poured it on there. The eggs looked bright and fluffy like she said it would be.

“Easy right? You can do it?”

“Yeah, yeah, let me try!” She handed me the spatula while she checked on the kids. It didn’t take too long before the eggs were done and they were half through the pancake mixture. She had asked me if I knew how to cook bacon, “If there’s anything I’m okay with, it’s meat.” That gave her a small laugh and I continued cooking. She placed another pan beside me getting ready to heat it.

“Kids, you can do one each okay?” The bowl next to her, the kids stepped up on the stool and grabbed a cup of mix and carefully poured it into the pan. They all had their turn to flip it with a large spatula, to which each kid was excited and proud that they made their own pancake. She continued to use the rest of the mix until there was none left.

The whole morning was rather eventful from breakfast to about noon when we had lunch too. She played games with the kids and it didn’t require video games or even an iPad. No they actually went into the backyard and played. How she did it with just the 5 of them, I don’t know. She tuckered them out and they were passed out like a light in the living room. We had laid out some blankets and pillows for them to sleep. Us, ourselves, rested in my bedroom. We had something on but I was thoroughly please with how she handled things.

“You’re really great with kids.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Noooo, I had Scott’s help all the other times. I’m tired even more just by watching you interact with them.” She hummed agreeing with me. “Man… I don’t want this to stop.” She raised an eyebrow and turned to me, “I just mean, these past 6 plus months just seem so perf—” She placed a single finger on my mouth shutting me up. I was a little confused.

“Ah ah… um… don’t jinx it.” She retracted her hand and separated with me to continue, or at least pretend, to watch whatever was on the screen.

“What’s wrong? Are you anxious again?” She didn’t answer me but her lips tightened and her cheeks were turning red.

“Do you not think this will last?” I carefully asked. I wanted a straight answer. I wanted to know what was on her mind no matter how much is going to hurt. “Please answer me (Y/N).” I saw her jaw clench. She was thinking of what to say. It’s never good if a girl was like that. Did I fuck up anywhere? Was it something I said? Shit, did I scare her? All these things were racing in my mind when I heard the door. There was a collectiveness we had to put on a face because that was probably Carla and Shanna. We left the room and took care of it.

Once the kids left, silence just filled the house. She walked into the kitchen to make herself a tea.

“Can we talk about this now? What is it about?”

“I just… I just don’t want to…”

“Just don’t want to what? Spend a life with me?”

“NO!” she yelled. I’ve never heard yell but be scared at the same time, “god no… I’m scared.”

“About what?”

“About fucking up Chris!” she started to tear. This whole time she was building up only to breakdown. “I want this. I really do. I don’t want to… fuck up anything.” Coincidentally, the kettle slowed as she admitted to that.

“And how would you fuck up?”

“I don’t know!” It sounded like she was trying to defend, or more like protect, herself. “Somehow, some way, I fuck up… and NO ONE ever tells me why. It always happens. Every time I’m so happy in life, SOMETHING’S gotta happen and it’s usually on me.” I stayed my tongue. What the hell happened to her that made her not believe in something like this? Fuck… “Look… I don’t want you to be tired of me when I go off about my insecurities like this because I have TONS. I just… don’t be tired of me…” she got small. She continued to make her tea avoiding all eye contact with me. She was anticipating my answer to her small rant. I walked around the island and leaned against the counter just behind her.

“I’m… sorry. I’m sure you don’t want your partner to be saying that considering the past outcomes,” I was referring to Inigo and his inability to change, “but I am. I have scared you. I didn’t mean to…” She turned to me.

“And I don’t mean to dump all my feelings on to you thinking that I need fixing…”

“What? No! don’t think that! You don’t need fixing. You’re not broken and I’m not going to get tired of telling you that. If you need to hear that I will tell you that.” She simply nodded. “However… I think you need to go to someone other than me.”

“A therapist you mean? I do to be honest.”

“I don’t mean to make you feel crazy.”

“Fuck no Chris… I knew I needed one. If it weren’t for financial issues in the past, I’d be seeing one by now.”

“Then let me recommend mine hm? At least you’ll be talking to someone I know and not some stranger we both don’t know. She’s really great. Very patient.”

“You’ll do that?”

“For sure! I’ll even pay for the first few sessions.”

“Chris nooo,” you whined, “these are my sessions. Let me pay them.”

“Nuh uh. I promised your family, dead and alive, that I’d take care of you. I’m paying for it.”

“Chris you did not just bring in my dead family members,” she jokingly scoffed, “fine but at least let me pay half of it.”

“That’s a deal sweetheart. You feel better?”

“Mmhmm,” she set down her mug and hugged me tightly, “Thank you.”


	24. Comfortability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive in LA

After that day, she had been going to the therapist as requested by me. I’m so proud of her. Her energy has improved. She’s been confident, interacting better with her customers, she’s been almost frighteningly active. Unfortunately, I have been out of Boston for a bit for promotion for the Russo project I was working on before I met her. I get all these sort of photos of her and Dodger but I couldn’t help be slightly jealous of the dog. He’s hogging all her affection!

It finally came to the big premiere in a few days here in LA. I always get quite nervous at these things. If (Y/N) was here, she’d help me calm down. I miss her laugh, her smile, her touch… I’ve been so lonely too. That’s when RDJ called me.

“Evans! Can’t wait for the big premiere!”

“Downey! Yeah me too… you’re coming?”

“Yup! Do I get to see the lil’ lady?”

“Who? (Y/N)? She’s back in Boston.”

“What? You didn’t bring her?”

“Well she can’t exactly just leave her job just for me.”

“At least fly her out for the night. Hell, I’ll even pay for her.”

“No, Downey, no. I’ll ask her.”

“Good. I’ll see you later.”

It would be nice to have her around. Even just for this one. I called her and she gladly said yes saying that it was her off day on the day of the premiere. I couldn’t wait for her to come. I bought her ticket and everything.

She came in the evening and had taken an Uber to arrive at my place. I opened the door and didn’t even give her time to say hi. I crushed her in a desperate hug.

“Chris! Baby! I miss you too but honey… I need air,” she managed to get out.

“I missed you so much,” I dug in her shoulder. I needed to breathe in her scent. LA air was stupid smoggy and she smelled of coffee and pine from Boston. I finally let her in and set her bags aside.

“Nice place Evans.”

“Yeah but nothing beats my place in Boston. I love the fall colours, the snow… you.”

“You’re so sentimental.”

“I’m sorry I’m a hopeless romantic. Plus, I miss you! Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for someone else since I’ve been gone. Who is it? Ew is it Dodger?” I joked.

“Baby no!” she laughed. I pulled her in by the waist and I needed to kiss her. I nuzzled her nose lightly. It was evident the pull between us was like the first time we’ve kissed. Our lips finally met and my god, I don’t drink coffee but hers will be the only coffee taste I like. Her coffee was always so light, almost minty in a way. The closest I can think of is mint chocolate. I held her tightly as did she, tongues once more dancing but I can tell she’s giving me that dominance. It wasn’t helping that my loneliness is affecting the feral side of me. I groaned in her touch as she slipped a cold hand under my shirt. How she was still cold I can never now. It brought shivers to my spine and my twitch to my cock.

“Bed. Now,” I demanded. We danced our way to the room, lips locked. Her moans were like a personal song to me and only me. We left a trail of clothes until we were both in our underwear. I was on top lightly pulling on her hair while she was rubbing my chest. I settled my hips against hers.

“Someone’s excited.”

“Am I ever. Baby, it was torture being away from you. I’ve been so exhausted from the promo tour that I never even had time to release anything,” I continued to kiss her getting more desperate to feel her. She raised her hips, rubbing against my now tight underwear that I growled, “honey, I… I don’t want to be too rough with you.”

“Aww,” she caressed my face, “I can handle some rough sex.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“What do you like?” I continued to slowly hump her while kiss her neck.

“Mmm… well for one this. Hair pulling, but you’ve been doing that. I don’t mind you going and grabbing me everywhere.”

“Everywhere?”

“Mmhmm,” she moaned, “my tits, my ass, hell you can smack all you want too.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Never _daddy_ ,”

“Now you’ve done it!”

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with my bed empty. “(Y/N)? babe?” I heard some light music. Jazz? I put on a pair and walked out to see her humming while making breakfast. She wore an oversized shirt and the boxer briefs hinted underneath. I watched as you sang to _It’s Been a Long, Long Time_ from the Endgame. I’ve heard her sing pop, rock, hip hop and r&b but never something this far back. Her voice changes from each genre including this one. It was soothing. Her falsetto airy and her whistling perfectly matched the trumpet. I walked behind her just as the song was about to end.

“Morning.”

“Morning sweetie. Wonderful singing.”

“Thanks. Breakfast is almost ready. Hot water is ready too.”

While eating I had mentioned to her that the stylist was to come by now that I had her as a plus one.

“What? I don’t need a stylist.”

“No of course not,” she resumed her breakfast, “however,” I squeaked, “It’d be nice?”

She sighed, “she’s going to make me where a dress isn’t she…”

“No, not if you don’t want to. I thought you were punk rock and going against the norm! Not this ideal where you need to where a dress. Hell, Scarlett doesn’t wear dresses half the time either.”

“…fine.”

Later on, my PA came by. I was to go to the spa today to get all pampered. It took some talking into but I got her join me. She’s told me how she hated these things. I laughed as I watched her wriggled and wrench with every touch from the spa attendant. She was pouty the whole time but admitted she did feel a little relaxed.

Then the stylist. We pulled up to her office. It was littered with clothes, as it should.

“Darlings! Welcome, welcome!” I introduced her to (Y/N) and immediately got to work.

“Um… can I add? I don’t want to wear a dress.”

“And why not? You have a great body!”

“I just don’t feel very comfortable in it.”

“Nonsense! Come! Just try some on.”

I didn’t think this stylist was pushy. I can feel the awkwardness from (Y/N) as got dragged away. I sat in the viewing area as I waited for her to come out. Finally, she came out with a rather tight white dress. It wasn’t to her liking neither mine. She switched and she came out with something simple and black, just as tight. Then another, and another… She’s exhausted the choices the stylist gave to her.

“Darling! You must choose something! Chris, darling, where did you find her? When I saw the news I accepted the fact she wore something comfy at your place but a woman with no sense of style?”

“Excuse me?” I stood. I saw (Y/N) shrink as she fixed her own clothes on herself. “My girlfriend can dress fine thank you very much!”

“Really? You’d rather go with the girl who wears men’s underwear than one who can wear lingerie?”

I huffed while looking at (Y/N), “I do actually,” I looked back at the stylist, “and if you can’t understand that, then I’m sorry, she’s better off styling herself. Honey let’s go.” I stuck out my hand and she grabbed it. We marched right out of the office as I called my PA yelling at her to never recommend that stylist ever again.

“Baby, it’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“But you shouldn’t be used to it! You’re you! No one should tell you how you dress!” I turned around to hold her hands firmly in mine, “I love you the way you are. If anyone has a problem with it… well… give ‘em hell before I do.” I gave her a tender kiss before realizing people were watching us and giggling. I took a look around after separating and saw that people were smiling.

“Shit, I forgot we’re in public. Babe you okay?” I saw her blush a terrible shade of red. I grabbed her hand and continued walking until we found a store to find her clothes. Once found, the nice lady helped her find the right shirt and slacks and even the right shoes for her. It was simple. She decided on a simple button up forest green shirt, a patterned plaid pair of pants, converse too and suspenders. “You look perfect!” I cheered. She seriously did. I think any girl always looked pretty with a dress, even her, but to pull off something spiffy like this one was even better. Girls always had a feminine touch (obviously) when they wear clothes like this but her? We’d be at a competition and she’d win hands down.

“Not too manly?”

“Manly? Nooo. Just right and just right for you. Stunning.” She smiled at the praise and it made me feel just as good that she was comfortable in her own skin.


	25. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh...

The night of the premiere. I dressed in a light gray suit, similar to the one I wore for Age of Ultron and she wore the outfit she chose yesterday. My driver and PA arrived. The crowd just seemed to get bigger and bigger as we approached the red carpet. I held her hand.

“You ready?”

“Nervous but ready.”

“Just hold my hand, smile, I’ll answer all the questions for you… unless you want to.”

“Yeah, yeah…” I reassured her with a kiss and exited the car. Her hand squeezed tightly as the flashes of cameras went off. Constant questions about us, constant yelling for us to stop and smile for the camera, even constant questions about our outfits tonight. I quickly answered some questions with her just behind me only saying that she’s not at all used to this and to excuse her. She also said some shy hellos but we soon were led away.

Throughout the viewing, she was gushing over everything. She clenched my jacket every time I appeared, she smushed her cheeks whenever a fight scene came out, and gripped the armrest when something surprised her. It was probably the most entertaining reaction I’ve ever heard and seen during one of these. She was absolutely the cutest!

The after party was the real challenge however. It was mainly cast and crew, save some celebrities.

“Evans! Girly!”

“Robert! This is (Y/N).”

“Must be honoured to meet me. Just kidding. Nice to meet you. He treating you nice? Great movie by the way.” He was spit fire as usual. She barely had any time to answer him.

“Dude, come on.”

“Sorry. I’ll slow down.” Sure enough, he did. She held conversation surprisingly well until he whipped out the wing chun… Guy can never get enough of that shit. She lightly sparred him and won. “You know it well, who taught you?”

“My cousin. Not a sifu whatsoever. Trust me. Guy’s watched the Ip Man series 5 billion times and probably can re-enact all the scenes from each one.” She excused herself as she told us she’d be getting herself and me a drink.

You leaned at the bar while waiting for the drinks when a guy came up to you. He stood tall (everyone was taller than you so…) but not as tall as Chris. A young brunet with slicked back hair that complimented his gray eyes. He wore a dark suit over his slim-athletic build. Easy on the eyes.

“Bartender, whatever she’s having.”

“That’s hella cliché,” you pointed out.

“That obvious huh?”

“Yes, I’ve watched a shit ton of rom coms. You do know I’m taken though right?”

“Are you?” he smirked.

“I’m (Y/N),” you rolled your eyes at him.

“Eidan. With an E.”

“I see. Never met an Eidan with an E before.” You weren’t the least bit worried about this guy. He was funny, intelligent, and worked as a PA, that’s why he’s here. Oh… and he’s bi. The only reason why he came over here was to make his partner jealous. He’d disclosed to you that they’ve been arguing for a bit but it’s lightened up but not before Eidan could take some type of revenge for some awesome angry/makeup sex later. He pointed his eyes towards his partner who was throwing daggers at them. You chuckled and totally understood. It was textbook jealousy strategy right out of stupid romance novels or the manga you’ve read. A little flirting wouldn’t hurt. You thought it was a great idea. Someone else, however didn’t.

In the midst of RDJ talking about his goats, I was wondering what was taking her so long. Surely there wasn’t a large line for drinks. About 6 people walked by with full tumblers in hand. I looked over to the bar and I saw red. She flirting. _Flirting!_ With another guy! This had to be a joke. **Snap! Snap! Snap!**

“Evans, eyes right here buddy,” I heard him say but my eyes were glued to her. I didn’t notice him catching on and definitely not notice him piecing it together before I did. He tried to stop me but I didn’t listen. I sped over to her.

“Sweetheart! Thought you’d left! But you’re here! And who’s this?” It was clear I losing my cool. I tightened a hand at her waist and she placed her on top.

“This is Eidan. With an E. He was just telling me some dreadful PA stories. Sorry babe. Drinks are probably a little warm…”

Eidan had stuck a hand out so I could shake it but I don’t shake hands with the enemy. Not when they’re flirting with my woman.

“I… uh… Nice to meet you Mr. Evans.”

“She’s taken you know. Great guy and all.”

“Ah… she’s told me.” _That’s right, you better be nervous_.

“Eidan!” someone called out. A larger man came by. He had evident tattoos on his hands and a few piercings on his ears. He had a full beard that was matched with the undercut he had. “Mr. Evans. I’m sorry, is my PA bothering your girl?” He and I had an understanding. Our eyes met and I immediately understood the context of the situation.

“I… uh…” I stammered, looking at both Eidan and (Y/N) who just shook her head. “Not at all…”

He handed me a card, “If you ever need hair and makeup done, give me a call. I’d be honoured to work with you,” He pulled on Eidan’s sleeve, “You. Let’s go. We’re done here.” And just like that Eidan smirked and winked at (Y/N) and mouthed what looked like a thank you. I looked back at a laughing (Y/N).

“Oh you think this is funny?”

“Shoulda seen your face!”

“(Y/N), I don’t think it’s funny. You know what, we’re done here too.” I walked away, (Y/N) barely keeping up and calling out to me to stop.

We rode all the way home in silence. We entered the place and I quickly got undressed out of these tight clothes. It was getting hard to breathe.

“Chris, will you listen to me!”

“Listen to what? I got that it was all fake but that doesn’t change the fact you flirted with him. A good heads up would’ve been nice (Y/N)!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know you’d be this mad! I didn’t think you’d be mad at all!”

“That’s the thing! You didn’t think!” I towered over her small stature. I was heaving with fists that felt like my nails would dig in and it would start to bleed. Then I said something I shouldn’t have. “Do you just automatically flirt with everyone who shows you attention?” I started pacing the floor, “Now that you’re this big bursting light of confidence, you think you’re all that?! Maybe that’s why all these people left because you don’t think before you act (Y/N)!” I stopped to see her with crossed arms and a pout. Her eyes were watery but no tears fell down. She didn’t have the guts to look at me. Her face was red but I couldn’t tell from what. She took a dep breath and said this final thing to me.

“If that’s what you think… okay…” She grabbed her things and walked out of the bedroom, “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight. I’m sorry…” She closed the door and I saw the light turn off. Some night…

The next morning, my bed was cold. _That’s right. I yelled at her last night._ I couldn’t say it was an argument. She didn’t even fight back. She just took it. It was a misunderstanding. Maybe I should go talk to her. I cleaned up but walked outside to find nothing. There was a wrapped up plate of breakfast on the table. Her things weren’t around either. _Where did she go?_ I saw the piece of paper next to the plate. I noted what looked like tear stains all over the note. I read it and my heart just tore into pieces.

_I took the liberty to cook you breakfast. I also took an uber to the airport early this morning. It’s probably a cowardly thing to do but I figured you didn’t want to see me my face._

Not true at all. That’s what I need right now.

_It was all a misunderstanding. I hope you understand. I didn’t mean to make you mad but like always, I fuck up. I knew I’d fuck up one day. I don’t know where you stand in terms of wanting to date me. You probably don’t anymore… That’s understandable. I guess let me know when you want my things out of your place. Oh better yet, you can throw them out. I feel awful and even writing this note reminds me of the me I never wanted to be again. Everything before going to the therapist and realizing it’s just all in my head until last night. Thanks for everything. You really gave me a boost of that confidence I needed and I really haven’t felt loved in such a long time until you._

_Yours,_

_(Y/N)_

I fell to the floor. I wasn’t sure if she was breaking up with me or just devasted at her own actions. Either way, I was at a loss. I fucked up by not talking it out with her. I stabbed into her in insecurities with just a phrase and she just… left. I was stuck crying over it for the day. Roaming lifelessly around my home, though, is it a home when she’s not here? I pondered over the words I should say to her and each time erasing them in my mind worrying that it’d be too stupid to say. I got messages too from Darien and Scott.

D: you dumbass. What happened?

C: I fucked up over an misunderstanding. She left a note but I’m not sure if she was breaking up with me or not. -photo-

D: *sigh* just leave her alone for a bit. The only good side is that she gets hung up about it. She loves you still. Just don’t take too long. You’d only let her learn to live without you.

C: got it thanks. I’m sorry.

D: don’t tell me that asshole

S: Chris what happened? I got a text from sis that she’s not coming back to the house?”

C: sis?

S: (Y/N) you lug…

C: we had a misunderstanding…

S: big enough that she placed Dodger responsibilities on me? She loves him, why would she leave?

C: …

S: Chris!

C: I kind of… yelled at her.

He called me.

[YOU YELLED AT HER? For what?]

“She was kind of flirting with a guy. But I found out it was only to make another dude jealous.”

[Chris, bro, that’s a tactic. Have you never tried it before?]

“No! Why would I want to make her jealous? I love her!”

[Good, you’d be shit at it anyways. You better make this right or me and ma and the rest of the fam won’t forgive you. She’s the perfect girl for you bro.]

“I know, I know that very well,” I answered him dejectedly.


	26. Making it Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as it should

I flew home as soon as possible. Scott was in the living room when I came home.

“Dude. You’re a mess.”

He’s right. I didn’t bother to groom myself, my hair is a shaggy. I’m pretty sure I’m wearing the shirt from two nights ago. He forced me to clean up before giving me on what he likes to call the _lovers report_.

“She already went back to work?”

“Could you blame her? Though she’s not allowing sit ins. Looks like she’s renovating.” He showed me pictures of her in just a tee with rolled sleeves, jeans and boots. “Can’t believe a butch girl like her is so sensitive. You sure she’s not just dating you for looks because I’m sure she can pull a girl in easy herself.”

“Scott!”

“Bad taste, sorry.” It was clear the photos showed her fake smile and fake demeanour. Scott wouldn’t know but I did. Her eyes we’re lightly puffy, barely unnoticeable under her glasses. She greeted customers as they came in but soon her face was as straight as a plank when she focused on the wall. She was painting. It was always plain but I guess she decided to do the walls. Probably to take her mind off things… off me.

“Bro don’t be like that. From what I hear from Darien, she’s been crying her room for days.”

“You went in?”

“For sure! I couldn’t miss out on her cookies. She just said hi to me though. I probably made her feel bad since I’m your brother.” I stared at the photo while I pet Dodger. Poor him felt my sadness. He left his place beside me and went to the bedroom but not before picking up a stuffed animal that (Y/N) keeps around.

“Oh yeah. Dodger only sleeps with that toy ever since I told him (Y/N) wasn’t coming back for a bit.” At the sound of her name, I could hear his small whimpers. He loves her so much, but not as much as I do.

Scott watched me mope about. I stared at the ceiling. I could hear Scott rustling around me. His interactions with Dodge and he even made me some food but it wasn’t the same. Not like hers.

I had to make this right. Like today! Scott was annoyingly cheering me on as I was getting ready to leave again. I slipped on my shoes and they saw me out the door. I knelt down to Dodger and gave him an assuring pat, “Don’t worry buddy. I’m gonna make this right. I’m getting our girl back.”

I sped to the café where I saw her. She was sitting on the ladder. I took a deep breath before walking in. The bell that hung by the door chimed and all I looked at was her above me. She kept a straight face. There was no emotion. Not even surprise that I was here.

“We gotta talk,” I said. I was determined to get her to talk whatever it takes. She came down the ladder and set aside the tools and paint. She turned to me with crossed arms and I can tell she was doing her best to look me dead in the eyes.

“Not here you doofuses! I don’t want no stupid k-drama up in the business. You take it back home. (Y/N) I’ll handle the paint. Just go!” Darien scolded. You left with just your keys and started walking.

“We can drive there you know.”

“I’d rather walk thanks.” It was powerwalking more like.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Then don’t walk to fast!”

“This is how I normally walk Evans.” I followed her up to the apartment where she threw her keys on the side table and slammed the door to her bedroom. She quickly came out with a different t-shirt as the one she had on was littered with paint. She stood in front of me waiting for me to start.

“I… um… miss you.” Nothing. “Look, (Y/N), I shouldn’t have gotten mad. I just… I’m not used to my girlfriends getting hit on…”

“You kidding Evans? You dated Jessica Biel. SHE doesn’t get hit on?”

“Alright, alright, I mean I just—"

“Or did you mean you’re not used to someone like me, a tomboy, to get hit on. Did you think it was gonna be easy because I dress like this? That no one would come after me because I wasn’t girly enough for other me—”

“NO! Look you’re overthinking it! I was simply just jealous!”

“For what? I’m dating you Evans! In my eyes, no one compares to you! But you also didn’t trust me!”

“I know! I’m sorry… Please… I need you. Home isn’t home without you there. Dodger won’t even sit beside me. Please. I really need you. We both need you.” I felt like a kid. Hands behind me my back and looking at my feet. I was trying not to cry again. She walked up to me and placed a cold hand to my face. I seethed at the touch but also leant into it. It felt like forever ago since I’ve felt her.

“You look like shit Evans.”

“Says you,” I kissed her hand marking a trail up her arm until I was just close enough to feel a minty breath. “Can I? I really missed you.”

“I missed you too Evans.”

“Please… can you say my name? Please?” I pleaded. This whole time she opted to just call me by my last name. Too formal for my taste.

“Chris,” she breathed out. We’ve literally stood there. Taking in each other’s presence.

“We might as well put on the song.”

“Which one? The Cap one?”

“Yeah ‘cause I want to dance with my best girl.” I mimicked my Cap voice.

“You’re lucky you’re handsome Cap.” She called out for the song to start. The trumpet of the song started and I took her hand in mine and squeezed in between us. It was a perfect re-enactment of the last scene to Endgame. I knew for sure, I don’t want to lose her. I can’t; it’d be too excruciating if she was not by my side. She was my home.


	27. Dropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your smut and short chapter warning

She pushed me on to her bed and straddled my sides. She knelt tall while she stripped off her shirt. Much like always, she didn't care for lingerie or the like, her bra was plain black. When I reached up she put up one finger, “No touchy. I’m in charge today.” I lowered my arm and let her do everything. She slipped her hand under my shirt and lifted it until my stomach was revealed. She circled some light touches that made my whole body twitch. She chuckled at my moans and continued upwards. She knew I was ticklish but somehow her touch was a lot more sensual. She rubbed against my chest until she was back closer to my hips. She tugged on my sweat pants a bit, and lowered herself. She kissed and sucked somewhere unknown and suddenly my whole body surged.

“Woah, fuck…” I gasped, “Baby, what?”

“I find that there’s a sweet spot on you guys,” you smirked. She continued and I swear I lost it. I could come at any moment from just her touch. She let me rest and proceeded to pull my pants off but left my underwear on. She hopped off herself but took off EVERYTHING. She continued around my waist while I could feel her boobs pressed up against my clothed cock.

“What to do… I can feel you twitch under me,” she slid down a bit and kissed over the boxers. So close but yet so far. After much teasing, she finally decided to take it off. I sprang free and it was almost embarrassing but I did manage to rise a chuckle out of her. She straddled me once more,

“Fuck baby… you’re so wet…” I groaned as she ground on top of me, her pussy just effortlessly making me wet. She was moving me so close to her entrance but I needed to stop her before it was too late, “baby, baby, condom. She rolled her eyes but she knew it was for the best. She quickly grabbed one and covered me. She kissed me while on top and easily slipped me through her folds.

“Ugh… don’t move babe,” I couldn’t help but grab her by the hair and bring her back down for a bruising kiss. She was so tight that I felt her pulsing around me. Immovable fucking was that a thing because that’s what it felt like. “You drive me crazy hun… I’m sorry… don’t ever leave.” I pulled her into me and fucked up into her. I needed some control because she was torturing me. Her breath was on my shoulder but she braced for every pump by biting down, as did I. I let go of my embrace and grabbed her ass guiding her down.

“Ugh baby girl, I’m gonna come.”

“Me too. Fuck, please daddy. Come inside me.” That did it. I grabbed her hair once more and held her down by the waist as I came into the condom inside her. Her pussy twitched so much as she came undone as well around me.

“I love you,” I cried and pleaded. After my high, all the pressure from the events, or lack thereof, hit me like a truck and a wave of emotions overflowed.

“Baby, baby, shhh, it’s okay. I love you too. She pet my head in efforts to calm me down.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying…”

“You’re dropping.”

“What?”

“Dropping. People get it all the time. After a hit of serotonin at the end of sex, a person can feel very low and experience a huge wave of negative emotions. You are going through it right now.”

“I am? Why aren’t you going through it?”

“Someone’s gotta take care of someone, and in this case, you. Come, let’s clean up and take a bath. A hot one. What do you say baby boy?”

“I’d love one please.”

“Alrighty then.”

After the well-deserved bath, she took care of me. I sat laid in bed resting while watching her cook in the kitchen through the door. So many thoughts running through my mind. We’ve only known each other for less than a year and I really want her to be with me forever. Marriage would be the way to go. Then again, she got scared the last time I brought something even remotely close to something long term. Does she even want a long term relationship? It seems like she does. She’s also great with kids and a wonderful cook. Not to be so old-timey but what can my useless ass do?

I saw her come back with a plate of pancakes. She sat next to me while rubbing my back.

“Want some, babe?” I grabbed one and stuffed it in my mouth. “You’re gonna choke you dork!”

“I cam hef i’! I mi’ yo’ ‘ookin’” It was so good. Just enough chocolate chips that matched the fluffiness of pancakes.

She ruffled my hair, “What am I gonna do with you?”

“You’re stuck with me.”

“And I’m totally okay with it.”


	28. Update!!

I know i just did like a thank you note not too long ago but i just wanna say thank you again for stopping by and reading!

i wont be writing today or tomorrow as its my parents bdays. Crazy how theyre right beside each other! But i’ll be back on wednesday! Hopefully with something cuz i was absolutely stumped for the next chapter...

anyways have a good day!

ps if you like my writing then check out my other work Trio Out of Time. Its currently on a hiatus as im stuck on the civil war segment but i do plan to get back on track with that one... hopefully


	29. The Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is nervous around reader for absolutely nothing and comes to realize the obvious

I stuck to her like glue. I was worried about losing her since that day. I’ve become a regular at their café. She had finished the painting and the walls weren’t a plain crème colour anymore. She painted the skyline from the Harbour on one wall and a Boston skyline on the other. It was beautiful. I knew she drew but I didn't know she painted. I don’t get bombarded by fans as much. I guess they figured to leave me alone in public, or at least when I’m here, since she works here. I watched over her and she would look back and smile. I really didn’t have anything to do lately. I do everything in the morning, she works in the evening—

“Why don’t you head home baby?” She pulled me out of my thoughts as she placed yet another tea in front of me.

“What? I… uh… you sure?”

“Chris, honey, you’ve come to the shop the same time I have for like a week. I love when you’re around but I’m not going anywhere okay?”

“A-are you coming to my place tonight or yours?” I fiddle with the handle of the mug in front of me.

“You okay? Should we talk about anything?”

“I’m fine!” I retorted, “shit. I didn’t mean to raise my voice.” Her lips tightened into her signature pout. She placed a hand on my shoulder and flinched. She set her hand back to her side, noticing my reaction to her.

“You know you can tell me anything right?”

“I know… I know… you’re right. I should go home. I didn’t mean to bother you.” I stood up frantically and left. What was I doing? I didn’t feel like me. I felt terrible acting the way I did when I was with her today. I’m going crazy. I need to talk to someone. I contacted my therapist and scheduled an appointment as soon as possible. I didn’t talk to her the rest of the evening, the week in fact, and she didn’t come home. It was terrifying that I didn’t sleep.

The next week, I walked into my therapist’s, Annie’s, office but only froze in place once the door shut behind me.

“Chris? You okay?” Annie asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You look tired. Sit down. Let me get you water.” She quickly poured me a glass, “Now, tell me what’s on your mind? Business, family, relationship?”

She waited patiently for my answer. That’s what I liked about her and that’s why I recommended her for (Y/N).

“I almost lost her…”

“Who?”

“(Y/N)…”

“Oh? What happened?”

“I-I… I said some things I shouldn’t have. We were in LA for the premiere, the after party… a guy was flirting with her but it was a ruse for some jealousy tactic.”

“A tactic on you or someone else?”

“S-someone else. The guy had a partner already. I walked out of the place, went back home. She was with me. I said that her actions was because she wasn’t thinking and that’s why people had left her.”

“Ouch Chris.”

“I know! I was so stupid! She slept on the couch but when I woke up, she was gone. She came back here. She left a note almost like she wanted to break up.”

“But you didn’t.”

“No. I didn’t but I’ve never felt so scared of losing someone other than my family in my life.”

“You must really love her.”

“I do!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know! Ever since we made up, I’ve been… clingy?” I stood up in frustration and started pacing the floor, “I’ve been at her shop when she’s there, needed to hold her hand whenever she was around me…”

“Hm… and what happened when you guys made up if you don’t mind me asking?”

“We had sex. Great sex! But something happened after.”

“Like what?”

“She said I dropped.” I saw her note that on the pad in front of her.

“Do explain,” she requested but I think she knew what it was.

“She said it was when I come down from and extreme high but it leaves all the negative emotions and then I get all upset.”

She nodded, “What was the aftercare?”

“Aftercare?”

“What did she do for you? Did she offer you anything?”

I dug into my memory of that night, “a bath? A really hot one.”

“Did she join you?”

“No… but she was by the tub. She helped me wash myself too.”

“That’s nice. Well it’s clear you have an attachment to her.”

“No kidding doc,” I scoffed. I sat back down on the seat and took a sip of the water.

“There’s only one explanation for this.” I looked to her curiously.

“You’re utterly in love with her.”

“Annie come on! That’s obvious!” This is the first time it seemed she was unhelpful.

“Well, what do you think the problem is Chris?”

“I guess… nothing?”

“Sounds like a question Chris. Is there really nothing? When it comes to her what do think about?”

“Anything and everything I guess…” She raised an brow at me, “Alright, alright.

Since that day, I never want to be so close to losing her again. She makes me happier than any girl I’ve had in the past. She reeks of coffee so addicting I can’t get enough of her. When she cries, I want to hold her and protect her from everything. I find it cute when she gets mad sometimes. I love that she doesn’t care what she wears because she’ll only wears what’s comfortable for her. But like at the same time she does care what people think about her so it gives me peace of mind when I give her some peace of mind. She’s so fucking kind and caring too about everyone and it pisses me off that people have taken her for granted. And her SMILE. God that’s my favourite part about her. I love the sad smiles, the sexy smiles, but her happy smiles!” I didn’t realize I started to pace the floor again then fucking twirled back on to the seat when I got to this part, “her happy smiles. It’s boxy when she’s silly, it reaches from ear to ear when she talks about her favourite things, even her eyes smile! I swear Annie, I will marry that girl.”

My eyes grew wide. I knew I thought about it but saying it out loud felt surreal.

“You want to marry (Y/N)?”

“I do Annie… I really do. I love her to the next galaxy and back.”

“Always the softie aren’t you Evans. Well it looks like we’ve solved your problem.”

“We did?”

“Yeah, you love her. Simple as that. You just need to talk about what’s going on in your mind with her. She’s very understanding as I’ve learned.”

“That’s it doc?”

“That’s it. Just think it over and you’ll be just fine.”

No way that was it, “Well, thanks,” I reached in for my wallet to pay her for the session but she waved me off.

“Chris, it’s on the house. Only this one time though.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Now go be with your girl.”

I went to her place and knocked on her door desperately. The door opened and I saw her in just a shirt and short shorts.

“Chris? Everyth—”

I slammed my lips against hers.

“I’m sorry for being clingy. I’m sorry for being all jumpy last week.”

“You weren’t clingy and I’m willing to wait until you tell me what’s on your mind. You ready for that?”

“Yeah.” So I told her everything what I told Annie. Well almost everything. She just rolled her eyes at me after my whole speech.

“You, my love, are an adorkable mess,” she kissed me softly, “But MY adorkable mess. You were worried about losing me?”

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep for a week. Life is boring without you but I understand if you’d like some space every now and then.”

“That’d be nice. I’m surprised, I thought you liked being alone too.”

“Not since I met you.”

“You got a rom com playing in your head? Because I can imagine a camera like right here,” you gestured a rectangle with her hands next to us. I zoned out while she talked. She was beautiful and all my nervousness went away. I vowed then and there, I will propose to her.


	30. You Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anxiety induced chapter which rattles our two lovers a bit -filler-

“Babe?”

“Yesh?” she answered me with a full mouth of food.

“So… the boys are coming over tonight.”

“The same boys I read about in that one Men’s Journal article?”

“What? You actually read that?”

“I was and still am your fan y’know.”

“Right, I always forget. But yes, the very same guys.”

“Boys night then?”

“Pretty much. Is that okay with you?”

“Baby, it will always be okay with me. You let me have my days with Darien. I can’t be keeping you from your friends too.”

I smiled, “Have I ever told you you’re an amazing person yet?”

“You could stand to tell me more often.”

Later on in the day, (Y/N) had already left for her place while I got ready. I soon heard Dodger barking outside my bedroom. I rushed to the door to let my friends in, greeting them one by one as they walked in. We watched some sports, ate some good BBQ, and just caught up with life.

“So how’s your girl?” Ty asked me.

“She’s great man. Absolutely great!”

“Is she cute?”

“Real cute.” Ty was the only other one in our group who wasn’t married. He was a full-on playboy. He was as tall as I am, liked his hair a bit long, good looking, and I’ve known him since high school. I always thought he was a good friend. I got a text from her saying she had forgotten something and she was going to come back and get it quickly.

* * *

You had only intended to introduce yourself since you’d see his friends inevitably. You were searching amongst the bookshelf one of your books you had left there when Chris’ friend, Ty, came up to you.

“Chris was right, you are really cute.”

“Thanks?” You ended up finding the book you were looking for by his head when you looked up at him. “Excuse me, I just need that book by your head.”

“This one?” He had spotted the book, your book, and handed it to you.

“Thank you.” You were about to turn away when Ty stopped you by the arm.

“You ain’t gonna stay? I’d like to get to know you.”

“I’m sorry, I gotta go. Told Chris for him to enjoy the night with his friends.”

“But we’ve never met you before! C’mon, how about a drink?”

“I don’t drink. Now please, excuse me.” You had tried to shove him off but he cornered you into the wall.

“Feisty aren’t you. I like that in a girl.” Without a second thought, he had tried to make a move on you but you mustered up all your courage to push him away. He pounced at you once more but squared him right on the nose and fell back.

* * *

Dodger started to bark loudly on top of everyone’s voices which he never does when they’ve come in the past. Something was wrong. Then we heard a thump coming from where (Y/N) was. Was she hurt? I looked around and I saw everyone but Ty. We all looked to each other and headed towards the room. We saw Ty on the floor, a small red circle formed in the center of his face. I looked at her and she had her hands in her fists glaring at Ty. To top it off, Dodger kept barking but towards Ty.

Everything rung around. Commotion erupted when the guys were trying to ask Ty what happened.

“Nothing happened!” he lied, “I was just introducing myself to (Y/N) here.”

“Don’t bullshit us dude!” one exclaimed.

“That’s fucking low man,” another one stated.

“(Y/N), what happened?” I calmly asked her.

“I hit him,” she admitted, “Literally the first person to adamantly hit on me.”

I whipped my head to my ‘friend’, “Excuse me? You hit on her?”

“Come on dude, you’re actually serious about her?” _Did he actually ask me that fucking question? After the whole spiel I had about her?_ “I mean I admit she’s cute, yeah, but I thought she couldn’t be more than a good fuck. But wow Chris, I didn’t think you’d like fatties like her.” I saw red and grappled him on the ground. I reeled my fist for the punch but the guys held me back and pulled me off of him.

He stood up staggering, “Damn, Evans. I thought you had better taste. I thought you liked them models like what’s-her-face…” he snapped his fingers, “Jessica Biel? She was fucking gorgeous man; nice and thin. She,” he pointed to her, “looks like one of the guys. How you chose her to be serious with is beyond me.” He was laughing.

**PUNCH**

In a split second, she had punched him once more in the face. The edge of his mouth was bleeding.

“Hits like a dude too.”

“Get. Out.” She demanded.

“Beg pardon sweetheart?” She pulled his long hair to her level.

“I ain’t gon’ say this again motherfucker. Get. Out.”

“Aww, you talking all gangster?” he used air quotes on the last word. She pulled him down until his ankles hit the ground. She was pulling him by the hair towards the door. We all watched as she unlocked the door and dragged him out. She actually threw him out. He had quickly gotten up and charged back but she flew. She jumped, spun, flew, and kicked his face with the bone crackling roundhouse. It was like she was some sort of superhero. It was unreal.

“Had enough asshole?” He didn’t say a word. He didn’t expect a kick from her. He backed up, tripping over the stairs but scuffled back into his car and drove off as quickly as he could. She looked back at us who followed her to the door and were just stunned. I didn’t realize it, but I was crying. “Fellas, I think the party is over. Chris needs a sit down.” They had all silently agreed to give me space after what Ty had done. They all quietly said their farewells and left one by one leaving only me and her at the door. She shut the door and the house was as quiet as a mouse.

“You’re okay honey. That was a bad move on him. I’m not going anywhere,” she tried to calm me down.

“A-are you hurt?” I finally spoke.

“Just my knuckles bruised. I haven’t kicked like that in a while so my leg is a little strained. Other than that, I’m okay.” I held her close worried again that I’d lose her. The anxiety from the time I almost lost her was coming back.

“Breathe Evans breeeathe.” She held my head in her hands and brought me closer until our heads touch. All I could hear is her hushing. “There you go. In and out… that’s it. You gonna tell me what’s on your mind or is it a comfort thing you need?”

I was quivering under her touch, “c-comfort right now.”

“Okay, big boy, let’s go to the room hm? We can talk about it later.”

She led me down the hall, with Dodger right behind us. We changed into some pjs and slipped under the covers. She sat up on the bed as I hugged her waist. She played with my hair while I stared off into the distance. No thoughts ran through my brain while she hummed a tune so softly, it eventually lulled me to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up in the bed with only Dodger on the other side. “Hey bubba, where’s (Y/N)?” I asked him groggily but he only answered in a cuddle. I could faintly hear the sound of my guitar being played. I tiptoed out into the same room that thing happened from last night. She had cleaned up and sat off to the side playing and singing.

_Go to sleep, my baby_

_No need to weep, my baby_

_I’m not going anywhere_

_Because I love you so…_

“Is that a new song?” She wasn’t startled. She knew I was here. She kept playing the chords quietly.

“No… it was just off the top of my head. Maybe I’ll make a new lullaby.”

“I would love for you to sing me to sleep.” You set the guitar aside, walked over to me, and gave me my morning kiss.

“You ready to talk or should we have breakfast first?”

“No, I think we should talk. Get it out of the way.”

“Need to sit?”

“No, it’ll be quick,” our hands intertwined, “I think anxiety got in the way again. It was the worst thing to happen since my anxiety attack not too long ago. I thought since he was good-looking, you’d leave me. Everything around me was ringing and I didn’t know what to think.”

She sighed, bring up a hand to my face, “Christopher Robert Evans. Don’t you ever think a jackass like him will ever score a chick like me. He thought I was just a good fuck. No way in hell would I wanna fuck a fucker like him.”

“Language, baby, language,” I chuckled, her vulgarity always surprised me since she was always such a sweet girl. “Are you okay? He did say some horrible things about you. You’re not rattled?”

Your cheeks became a slight pink, “I’d be lying if my own anxiety didn’t bother me.”

“Baby…”

“I’m okay, I’m used to it.”

“And I’ve told you, you don’t need to be used to it.”

“I fought back didn’t I?”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect you.”

“Fine,” she hugged me, “…you don’t think I’m fat do you?”

“No! God, baby, no!”

“Liar…” I kissed the top of her head. “You have what most women I’ve met don’t.”

“What… a good rack and an ass?”

“Excuse you… a great personality.” She faked a vomit sound. “I know it sounds cheesy but it’s true. You must know I got dumped as a kid once my play ended right?”

“I remember the story.”

“Well, story of my life until you. You never cared whether I was some big shot actor. You know what got me to like you? The reason why you let me grab what I wanted the first night I met you, was because you noticed I was tired. Not because you see Chris Evans.” I kissed her once more and smiled into our kiss.

“Alright Evans, you won me over. Come on, help me with breakfast.” We walked side by side, but I was a little cheeky and slapped her ass once.

“Chris!”

“What? You know I’m an ass man.”


	31. Dog Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm i wonder what happens in this chapter?

I fiercely opened the door to the café, making the bell ring loudly.

“Excuse me sir, please don’t do that to the door,” Darien said to me.

“I’m not hiding today Darien! I need your help!” he simply rolled his eyes and finished up with the customer in front of him.

“What do you need?”

“1st anniversary ideas. It’s on the weekend. What does she like? Is there anything she likes to do?”

“Legit, Chris, that is the single most hardest question you’ve asked me. Just don’t do anything fancy.”

“Darien come on, help me,” I begged.

“What am I supposed to tell you? She’s literally living her dream, including dating you.”

“Ugh!” I dragged a chair near place where the employees enter through, “Why is it so hard?!”

“I think the only thing you can give her now is a damn ring but I personally think you’d be asking too early if you do.”

“As much as I want to, I think hold off until maybe next year,” I said in a hushed tone. If anyone got wind of me interested in proposing to her, it would spoil the damn surprise.

“How about a dog? We can’t exactly have one in our place. If you think you could add another one just for her, that’d be cool. Dodger would love to have a friend don’t you think?”

“You think that’d be a good gift?”

“It’d be one of the best gifts you gave her. She lost her dog just a bit before we came down here. Poor her had a heart problems and had to put her down. She was really attached to that dog. It was her first too.”

I hummed in response, “Okay… sounds like a great idea.”

“Now get out of here before people start crowding. I love you man but I really just wanted a quiet day.”

“You got it man. Thanks.”

When I got home, (Y/N) was hard at work for the Young Avengers project in my office. She had been stressed out with the back and forth of ideas and possible offers, all the while, she’s been adamant that it’d be great for new, young, with some experience, actors to be casted instead. Just yesterday, they had finally come around her idea. In her words, Marvel, as great a franchise and company, was not only a note-worthy place to be casted in, but also one of the best entry roles to acquire. That included me, since I was a main role in Fantastic Four, I was greatly offered many roles afterwards.

I dragged Dodger off leaving her alone to finish up whatever she needed. I took out my laptop and checked out some nearby dog shelters.

“What do you think Bubba?” I kept asking him. I showed full blown pics of the dogs at these shelters. He didn’t respond at all giving me the sign that I should really just bring her to choose herself.

I heard the office door shut and a groan accompanied by heavy footed steps walking straight into the kitchen. I knew exactly what she was grabbing. As soon as she walked through into the living room where I was, she held her favourite root beer and a single tangerine.

“Does that even taste good together?”

“Can it, Evans. Let me have this one,” she playfully spat as she walked over to join me on the couch. She took notice of the dog pictures on the screen.

“Are you getting a new dog? Is Dodger getting a brother or sister?” She cooed as she reached over to pet him.

“Actually maybe… if you want to.”

“You want me to choose?”

“I was thinking… For our 1st anniversary, we can go get a dog. I heard about yours and I thought maybe you’d want another one?”

“Really? Can we?”

“It’d be all yours but you can have him here since you can’t have dogs at your apartment. Also, it gets you to stay here more often.” You hugged and kissed me.

“I love you Chris Evans!”

“I love you (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

The weekend came and she was so excited to choose a dog.

“Babe? Would you mind if I put it on social media?”

“Go on ahead. Need to give your fans content right?”

“Maybe I just like showing you off to the world too?”

“Also a valid answer,” you cheekily said. We drove to all the shelters and each one you’ve decided to pass.

“Ugh! Why is it so hard?! I love all of them but I just haven’t found the one yet! If only I could adopt all of them…”

“Now that would be a dream, doll.”

* * *

You guys had arrived at the last shelter. You had walked through the hall where the dogs were kept. Some were excited and some were just plain tired. You stopped in front of the dog that caught your eye. You saw the clipboard with its details on it. He was about 6 years old. No current health problems. You looked over to the dog and he was the calmest out of all the dogs. He came forward and jumped onto the cage. Not too excited but enough to be active when he wanted to be. He reminded you of your dog when she was around. She was a house dog who liked to laze about but got excited when she finds out she’s heading outside. You then looked over to the shelter escort, “It doesn’t have a name or did you guys legit call it John Doe?”

“No, you’re right. It doesn’t answer to any names we’ve picked out. Not even the generic nicknames.”

You looked back at the doggy “Dog Doe” in front of you. He was resting. He seemed very comfortable around you.

“May we take him out for a bit?”

“Sure. Just give me a sec.”

She had gotten a harness and leash and led the dog out to the area where patrons can hang out with the dogs. Dog Doe sniffed and jogged around the area before sitting in front of you.

“Shall we figure out a name for you?”

“We don’t even know we’re gonna take him yet hun,” Chris reminded you.

“Worth a shot. We’d be doing a favour for these guys. Hm… So not buddy or bubba?” No reaction. “Sparky… Max?” Nada. You’ve tried all the names you could think of… “Lemme see if I can just give you one more random one and see if you like it… Ego?” Dog Doe wagged his tail HARD and even barked.

“Ego?” **Bark!** “Ego! You like that name?” **BARK BARK!** You were proud the name had stuck out to him. Next, you went over some basic commands and he happily followed ad was rewarded treats. “You are the best dog! Chris I like him! No! LOVE HIM!”

“Okay, okay, but we need to know if he likes Dodger and vice versa okay?” You nodded and continued to play with the now named Ego while Chris arranged a time for you two to come back the next day. The result was that Dodger got along with Ego really well. Dodger would be the younger one of the two so unfortunately, Dodger wouldn’t be alpha male dog of the house but Chris didn’t mind. Dodger would need to learn to share.

* * *

We welcomed Ego home and (Y/N) had the biggest smile on her face. They, including Dodger, went out to the backyard and played until dinner time. I watched her from the kitchen as she ran around and got down and dirty with the dogs.

Me, on the other hand, have decided to make dinner tonight. I had an iPad out with multiple recipes open. Last night, I had prepped some food and managed to hide it away somewhere for the dinner to be a surprise. I had prepared to make some food from her culture. It took maybe an hour, a bunch of vegetable chopping, a couple pots on the stove, and FINALLY, I plated the damn things. I walked over to the backyard door, “Okay kids, come inside for dinner!” She ran back with the dogs. I stopped her, “You, young lady, clean up before dinner.”

“Pfft! Okay daddy… really?”

“Just slipped out.” She came back as quickly as possible and practically begged me to feed the two dogs. Once fed, she looked back at the table with the dishes I made.

“You made all of this?”

“Yup! I really hope it’s okay…”

“Well… first thing’s first.” She picked up from her favourite dish and took a bite, “Babe! This is perfect!” She moaned. She continued to eat the other dish I had and also called it good. I was relieved. We gathered on the couch after dinner and took one last photo for the night. We were cuddled up, as per usual, with Dodger and Ego resting at our feet. I gave her a loving kiss.

“This is the best day ever,” she said.

“Happy 1st anniversary baby.”


	32. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader celebrates her birthday with Chris for the first time.

“Uhm hello? Babe? Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday in like… a fucking week?”

“Didn’t think it was important.” I had just fucking learned that my girl’s birthday is coming up.

“Ahem? BABE! I’m your boyfriend! It’s important to _me_. Why didn’t we celebrate it last year? Do you know how fucking cool that you’re a winter baby? I love the snow!”

“We had basically just met then and technically, I’m a fall baby.”

“You’re born in December. I call it as I see it. You’re a winter baby. Being a summer baby like me, it’s ironic how pasty white I am. I can’t even enjoy the sun right.”

“You are perfect the way you are, babe.” She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Now why do you think it isn’t important?”

“Just… isn’t. The older I got, the less special it became I guess. I didn’t exactly have birthday parties. I mean I had a few but almost all of them just consisted of my cousins and a few friends.”

“Well, not this year. We are gathering up all your two friends and mine, and we are having a party.”

“Do we have to? Can’t it be just us two?”

“Then what good are our friends, hun? Surely you’ve at least celebrated it with Darien the most right? What different is it with other people? More people?”

She was hesitant with her answer, “Fine.”

“Good.”

I took care of everything. We were having bbq, party is at my place, basically the Avengers cast came over, including RDJ, Darien, Lizzie, the whole shebang. But something was off. She was surrounded by people she loved but she was quiet. She was polite but was keeping to herself.

“Dude… you got her so wrong,” Darien came up to me with a beer in hand.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you trying to break her out of her shell? That takes a lot of effort but you can’t force it out. Definitely not the way you’re doing it.” I was completely confused at what he was telling me. “She was always quiet around people. Held her tongue. Do you know why?” I shook my head.

“She’s scared of losing people. You know the deal right?” I remembered one of our first conversations. I remember her telling me about the friends she’s had, or lack thereof. Not like me. I had a shit ton of friends that I did catch up with regularly. She’s told me about things she’s said that she never meant with people but sure enough they left with Irish goodbyes. I watched her as she sat all on her lonesome. Even Lizzie was having a ball talking to actors she thought she’d never meet. “Why don’t you put on the Cap movies on?”

“Why?”

“She’s only watching sports because she loves you, you idiot. She does that with me too. Go put on the damn movies.” He shoved me into the living room. I saw her watch me awkwardly stand there, “A-alright guys, I think we should put on a few movies. I suggest…” I looked back to her, “the Marvel movies? Specifically the Cap movies?”

“And why the Cap movies?” Scar teased.

“If I remember correctly, I’m her boyfriend and I know that her favourite hero is Captain America.”

“I beg to differ,” Mackie started, “I really think the Black Panther is her favourite hero. What do you think birthday girl?”

“… Cap movies,” she said with a small voice.

“Ha! SEE!” I retorted. I put on Disney+ and started the First Avenger. I think it was the happiest smile I’ve seen all day. I looked over to Darien and he mouthed a _told you_ to my face. She sat beside me quoting almost every line from the movie:

“What happened? I joined the army. Did it hurt? A little. Is it permanent? So far!”

She was almost on beat with every _I can do this all day_ , she freaked out on every move Cap did on screen.

She went crazy on Winter Soldier, freaking out about the highway scene:

“Look, look! Turtle Cap! Whoop!”

She went berserk on Civil War, also quoting lines, gushing over kicks by both Cap and Black Panther:

“Move Captain. I won’t ask a second time. _PAH PAH PAH!_ Agh! I love the kicks!”

We all didn’t mind the commentary. We were in it so it was nice hearing a fan like her be so excited over these movies after all these years.

“Girlie, why aren’t you an actress? You do so well remembering all the lines,” RDJ asked.

“Nah… I don’t think I’d be good. Writing is best suited for me. I did think about it once or twice but ultimately just left it.”

“Then let me request on my birthday, you come over and we watch the Iron Man movies.”

“You got it Downey!”

The night went on but not too late. I can see she was getting exhausted. One by one, everyone had left leaving us and the dogs. I cuddled her up in the bed like we always do.

“Good birthday?”

“Darien talked to you didn’t he?”

“What? Nooo.”

“You’re a smart guy Chris, but much like pre-serum Steve Rogers, don’t know how to talk to a dame.”

“Excuse you, you’re dating me aren’t you?”

“I am. Only because you are a dork.”

“That hurts my heart baby girl.”

“But seriously, thank you. I’m sorry if I wasn’t as happy at the start of the party.”

“No! Don’t be. It’s a good thing Darien forced me to when I needed to. I didn’t know you got like this when it came to the Marvel movies. Why didn’t we put them on before?” She gave me a look like I was crazy.

“Uhh ‘cause I didn’t wanna look like a geeky fool?”

“There is no such thing as a geeky fool, my darling. You are the cutest geek I’ve ever had the pleasure to date.”

“I’m the only geek you’ve dated.”

“That’s why you’re the cutest.”

“Plus, I didn’t want to put on your movies. It’d be weird having to hear your voice that’s not coming directly from you. Poor Dodger would be confused as fuck.”

“Baby, I’m completely fine with it.”

“I’m warning you, as soon as Gifted or Defending Jacob is on, I’m dying.”

“And why is that? Why those two specific titles?”

“Because I see my baby turn into a daddy and my god, it’s a HUGE fucking turn on.”

“I have a feeling I am the reason you have a daddy kink.”

“You can be the only reason.”

“Oh I want to be the only reason babygirl.”

“I’m surprised I didn’t see the bed full of petals.”

“Well, last time I did that, I got dumped.”

“Well… SHE is missing out. Believe it or not, Mr. Evans, girls nowadays kinda do want to be blown away by cheesy acts of romance.”

“They do?”

“Yup! I can pull up a whole app where girls say that it’s true.”

“Not necessary, the only opinion that matters is yours.” You hummed softly, almost immediately going into thought. “What’s on your mind?”

“I think I saw somewhere that you used to sing Scott to sleep… Can that be my birthday gift?”

“Aww babe!”

“C’mon Chris! You have a great voice!”

“No I don’t!”

“Pleeeeease! You wouldn’t have don't it with Scott if you didn’t think so! Please?”

“Babe, nooo.”

“Pweeeease? Pwetty pweeeease?”

“Fine…” I sighed, “only because it’s your birthday.”

“Boo! I can’t even ask every now and then?”

“It’ll depend. Now snuggle up,” so I started to sing,

_Christopher Robin and I walked along_ _  
Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon_

I sung softly and soon I heard light snores coming from my sides. Below the bed, Dodger and Ego were also cuddled up snoring away, then right next to me, my best girl, was already in dreamland. I kissed her on top of her head and I could’ve sworn I saw a small smile from that. I shut the lights off and got comfy next to her.

“Good night birthday girl. I love you.”


	33. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris takes on a new job but leads to something that shouldn't have.

I just picked up a new project but it required me to be in Atlanta for a couple months. I was having a hard time leaving but (Y/N) is insistent that it was good for me to be out of the city for a bit.

“Why can’t we just go on a road trip to get out of the city?”

“Then we wouldn’t be having that agreed space we need. I can tell your introvert side is low key craving it.”

“Nahhh all it craves…” I wrapped my arms around her as she cooked, “is you.”

“Now, now, Chris. You may be an actor with lots of money, but you still need a job.”

“I have a job! ASP is a job.”

“ASP is your non-profit passion project.”

“Fine… you’re right. You’re right. I guess I just get antsy now being too far away from you.” You turned to me after switching the stove off.

“I love you. I really fucking do. I can’t imagine being away from you either HOWEVER your job usually gets you to do just that. Now what kind of actor, person, would you be if you couldn’t handle a little separation?”

“Yes, I know… If I could do it then, why not now?”

“That’s the spirit!” She kissed me gingerly, “Now taste.”

* * *

We were at the airport a couple weeks later

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’m fine! I got everything handled. Plus I got back up. Go. We’ll always talk at night. We’re in the same time zone after all.”

“Right, sorry…”

“Don’t be. Now kick ass okay?”

“Will do. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Made it to Atlanta in no time and settled in the hotel suite I’d be living in for these couple months. A couple days later, the first meeting and reading happened with the rest of the actors. The usual. During a break, a woman comes up to me.

“Hi! I’m Janette. I play opposite you. Nice to meet you,” she was straight forward. She had long blonde hair, hazel green eyes, nice body. A perfect societal specimen.

“Hi. Chris. Nice to meet you.”

“I know. I loved you in the Marvel movies.”

“Thank you.”

“Maybe we should go for drinks after?”

“I’m alright thanks. I’m trying to cut down on the drinking.”

“Really? Girlfriend got you doing that?”

“If it’s healthier, I’m taking it,” this small talk was not what I wanted at the moment.

“Well, if you ever want to hang out, call me,” she handed me a piece of paper with her phone number on it. Did she just hit on me?

I went straight back to the hotel and texted (Y/N) if she was free to talk. Almost immediately, she video called me.

“(Y/N)!”

“Chris, baby! Dodger,” she whistles him over, “come! Daddy’s here!” I hear Dodger’s happy steps until he comes into frame.

“Hi Bubba! Don’t give mommy a hard time okay?”

“Mommy?”

“Well… if I’m daddy to Dodger… I just thought...”

“It’s alright Chris. I don’t mind. I’m not into the mommy kink if that’s what you’re trying to get at.”

“No! Not really… It may have crossed my mind. Can we just change the subject.”

“You’re funny baby. A good year dating you and you’re still flustered around me.”

“What can I say? I’m consistently around a beautiful woman. Anyways, how was your day?”

“Meh, I cooked, I cleaned, took Ego and Dodger out to the dog park.”

“Even in the snow?”

“They love the snow!”

“Sounds like a busy day.”

“How about you? Settle in okay?”

“Mmhmm. Had the first reading today. Next few days will be some fittings.”

“You never told me what type of movie it was.”

“Nothing special. Just a regular action movie.”

“Every work should be special.”

“That’s totally not how it goes. We actors do have the projects we HATED.”

“Is that so?”

We talked well into the night. I felt like I was a teenager again. Granted I didn’t have that many girlfriends in high school but I remember talking to them nonstop at night. It was probably the best feeling in the world. I don’t ever want this honeymoon phase to end.

* * *

Weeks passed and we were on track for filming. It would be done in no time. As a mid-production celebration, cast and crew were going out for a small party. The night went on and on and all I wanted to do is sleep and have you on the other end with me.

“Hey Chris. Good job today.”

“Oh yeah. Thanks, you too.”

“You don’t look so good.”

“Just a little buzzed Janet, I’ll be okay.”

I didn’t know how long I was talking to her. The night seemed to go a lot quicker when I was interacting with her. Then… black.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a bed that wasn’t my own. I jolted up and analyzed my surroundings. I looked next to me and it was Janet. _No! no, no, no, no! What did I do? I don’t remember anything from last night. Maybe it was nothing…_ I saw her stir herself awake.

“Chris?”

“Janet? I need to go but before I do, I need to ask. Did we do anything last night?”

“Calm down…” she started. I sighed in relief until she said this next, “You were careful. Used a condom and everything.”

“WHAT?! No! This can’t be happening! What? Why?”

“Will you relax? She won’t find out,” she crawled towards me and placed a hand on my bare chest. I gently put her hands away from me.

“This was a mistake. We—I can’t. I’m dating someone else.”

“That girl who thinks she’s a girl the way she’s dressed? Let me guess, she wears those boxer briefs underneath. Newsflash! Briefs only work with guys.”

“Shut up! Don’t you talk about my girl like that!” I huffed at her.

“I’m not wrong! Everyone thinks that! You’re Chris Evans! You can have any _girl_ in the world and you chose her? Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if she came to the red carpet with you and she out-manned you with her outfit.”

“Leave me and her alone,” I grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on, “I’ll see you back on set.”

The next week was a disaster. There was an on set interview and I was paired with Janet. We kept face for it but I quickly left for my trailer never wanting to be beside her unless it was work.

**_BAM! BAM! BAM!_ **

“Chris we gotta talk," I heard the bitch outside.

“No go away!”

“Chris we can’t keep doing this. I know you hate me but someone will realize something is wrong and we can’t have that.”

I reluctantly opened the door, “Fine. I call truce.” I walked down the trailer’s steps to give her a handshake.

“Truce,” she took my hand when I was suddenly pulled and her lips crashed on mine. I pushed her off of me as quickly as it happened.

“What’s your deal?!”

“I like you.”

“And I refuse. I have a girlfriend! Goodbye!”

I lay on the bed in the trailer. I was wondering what I was gonna do when I did go back home. This is going to destroy her if I tell her but if I don’t I’d be making a snowball of lies. This isn’t good. I really need her right now…


	34. No Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say but I'm sorry

Those couple months felt like forever to you especially since Chris was so tired almost every day and he didn’t call or text you. It shouldn’t have bothered you so much but you were trying to see reason. After all, it was work and you did push him to do something outside of the city. You couldn’t blame him for being tired.

But something was off.

At the airport, you were eagerly waiting for Chris’ arrival. Paparazzi were already waiting for him when they got there and they managed to take pictures of you too. The hustle and bustle of passengers walking through those gates started and you were pushing your way through to the front of the crowd so he could see you since you were annoyingly short. Finally, he walked through the gates. He wore a blue flannel with a white shirt underneath, basic jeans, his Boston Red Sox hat with a pair of sunglasses and his mask. He passed the barrier and you ran to him and gave him a big hug.

“Chris! I missed you so much.”

“Fuck I missed you too,” he hugged you tighter than normal. You choked it up to being just the time spent apart but his grip was almost needy and desperate. You separated and placed a hand on his warm cheek.

“You okay?” you decided to ask.

“Yeah, yeah,” he stuttered, “I’m great now that I’m with you. Can we go home now?”

“Sure.”

The drive back was silent. It was safe to say he was especially exhausted. Once you two had arrived home, he quickly left the car leaving you behind, was bombarded by Ego and Dodger. He quickly gave them a good rub before abandoning his luggage by the door and heading straight for his room. By the time you got in, you headed straight to the bedroom. You found him plopped on the bed, without changing out of his clothes, in silence.

“Chris? Are you sure you’re okay?” He groaned in response. You crawled on to the bed beside him and raked through his fluffy hair. “Well, at least change out of your clothes first.” Instead of getting up, he moved himself until his arms wrapped around your waist.

“I missed you,” you heard his muffled voice. He dug his face into your side. Now you knew something was wrong but you didn’t want to pry. You trusted that whatever was the matter with him, he’d tell you in due time. You rubbed his back in comfort until he snored away.

It shouldn’t have bothered you so much but the fact that your instinct was telling you something was wrong was making you sick to your stomach. You’ve promised yourself to always keep your thoughts about others to yourself and to not assume anything even though in your mind you were right. You had this knack about seeing through people and you were ashamed of it. You’ve told Chris about it too and even then, you were worried that if you had constantly pinpointed every feeling and thought you knew he was thinking of, it’d become annoying and then sooner or later, he’d break up with you.

These small little things were snowballing in your mind and you didn’t know how to stop it. You quickly dropped whatever it was you were doing and took Ego out for a walk. You left Dodger just in case Chris woke up. You needed air and loud music to drown out everything surrounding you.

* * *

I woke up and it was dark outside. The house quietly rumbled from the plumbing. Dodger was beside me and not (Y/N) who I remembered was soothingly rubbing my back. Where was she? I got out of bed with Dodger by my side and she wasn’t home. She wasn’t in the backyard, the living room, the office, not even the kitchen. Ego wasn’t even here. I pieced it together that they must’ve gone for a walk. But it was bright out when I got home; was about 2:30. It was currently 5 and she wasn’t back. My worries picked up again. I looked into the garage and the car was still here. Where could she have gone? She didn’t text back immediately which was weird because she always does. I called her but she didn’t pick up.

Oh no…

I went through Twitter, Instagram, turned on the TV if there was any news about me. Why? I don’t know. What if Janet had something on me and she leaked it without consent? But nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Just then the door unlocked and Ego rushed inside. I slid from the living room corridor and practically tackled her.

“Woah big fella! You’re finally awake.”

“Why didn’t you answer my calls? My text?”

“My phone died…” What was that meme? That yellow cartoon animal that Reynolds played… Pikachu? That dumbfounded Pikachu face meme was my face exactly. “You okay babe?” She asked for the third time.

“I am now. I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting since I got home. Just… exhausted.” I wasn’t completely lying but I still didn’t know how to tell her I fucked up. She simply smiled at me like she always does.

“Alright. Sorry I was out for so long, I ended up walking too far and I guess it took me three hours to get back. Poor Ego must be exhausted. I would’ve taken Dodger but I thought it best if he stayed behind and keep you company.”

“That was a good idea. I’m hungry. Do you want to order take-out?”

“Sure.”

Relieved is not a word I should be describing my situation right now. I feel terrible that I’m still lying to her but her not finding out is for the best right now until I figure everything out. Maybe I should talk to the guys about it. They’ll hate me too but I hope they understand it was a mistake.

“—ris! Chris!” I heard her yell, “What do you want? I’m getting Chinese.”

* * *

The food had arrived and you two sat in front of the TV watching something or other on Netflix. You looked over to Chris who was a good cushion away from you. He was constantly checking his phone. He was texting someone but you didn’t want to ask him about it. You were naively keeping to yourself but you tried anyways to get him to talk.

“You know, if something is on your mind, you can always talk to me about it. Is it something about the movie?”

“No!” he answered a little to defensively, “I mean… no. I’m fine sweetheart.” The way he answered startled you. Your anxious thoughts rushed through your mind again but you couldn’t speak. All you said was, “I’m sorry for asking again…” He did a quick hum and continued doing whatever it was on his phone, completely ignoring you. This wasn’t like him. He was never like this before. What happened to him being so attached to you? You quickly brushed that ‘egotistical’ thought out and replaced it with a more negative one. _Did he meet someone on set? Was that who he was texting? Oh god it’s Inigo all over again._ You needed an out and fast but it’s not like you could leave and say you had something to do. He just came home. He was sure tonight he’d just want to cuddle or even have sex but so far, he wasn’t doing any of those. You weren’t going to spy on his phone, that would be a terrible thing to do. So you opted to wait.

You cleaned up and got ready for bed. With a quick goodnight, he went to sleep. As you suspected, no cuddles or even sex. It was your worst nightmare. Was he losing interest in you? You knew something like this would happen. You lay there completely awake unable to know what to do with yourself. His phone had consistently been getting notifications but you thought it was just emails or whatever. You couldn’t help yourself. You weren’t going to go into his phone just see what the notifications were about then just face it down so you could get even the littlest of rest. Your body froze when you saw messages from the group chat he had with the other Avengers cast.

Sc: Chris are you still there? We have to figure this out!

RDJ: Yeah man, you gotta resolve this quickly and be calm as possible about it

A: dude, you gotta tell her

_Tell me what?_

S: yeah man, you gotta tell her it was a mistake.

Who was the mistake? Was it you? Was that why he wasn’t as affectionate to you as before? You looked at the time. 11:43. You slipped out of bed and took a bag. You needed an out NOW. You couldn’t breathe in his sheets. You were gonna have to sneak Ego into your apartment and you were grateful he wasn’t a loud dog. Maybe you were misunderstanding. Maybe, just maybe, you were wrong and you prayed you were wrong but your anxiety got the better of you and you decided to run from the problem. No text, no note. Just go away. You never wanted a moment like this to happen in the place you wanted a new start in. Not from him.


	35. I thought....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not heartless i swear. I hated writing this chapter as much as you'll read it. please dont hurt meeee

No, no, no! Not again! This time, she was actually ignoring me, she was actually gone from the house and took Ego with her. I texted a billion times but there was no text back. I called her but it took me to voicemail after the first ring. I even called Darien and he did the same. I then proceeded to rush to the Alley where I was hoping she was there. It was just Lizzie.

“Lizzie! Hey, is (Y/N) or Darien around?”

“Nope. I’m in charge for a while. Said something about a short road trip.”

A road trip? “Okay, thanks.” I walked out of the café with a heavy heart. What could possibly be the reason? I looked back at the texts I had gotten overnight but realized those texts were around the same time we went to bed last night. _Fuck_. I’m a total fucking meatball. Did she see these messages? She wasn’t that shallow though. If something was bothering her, she would’ve come out and said it. Then again, who was I to speak? I’m the one lying here. I was freaking out and I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t find her and I start promotions starting tonight from home. I had a full two weeks booked doing it. I quickly sent messages to the guys.

C: hey… I think she saw your messages.

Sc: What do you mean?

C: I mean, the ones from last night.

RDJ: okay so?

C: so? Guys come on!

S: we don’t know what’s going on man!

C: She’s gone dammit!

Those two minutes were worse than a minute doing the plank.

A: don’t worry

C: don't worry?? I’m hella fucking worried! What if she took it the wrong way?!

A: alright alright man we get it

RDJ: yeah Evans but to be brutally honest, she was gonna find out somehow

Sc: not helping Robert

RDJ: I said I was being brutally honest

C: what if she thinks I want to break up with her? WORSE! What if she wants to break up with me?

A: dude chill! Do you know where she is now?

C: I cant chill! I can’t get a hold of her. She’s not even at the café! Lizzie said something about a fucking road trip.

S: I can tell you one thing. She’s losing it and you need to give her space.

C: why?

Sc: because in her mind she’s thinking of the worst possible scenarios. I swear you two are two peas in a pod.

A: but you have to fix it before it gets any worse Chris. Or else I’ll personally beat you up.

C: okay, okay. Sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out on you guys…

They all had sent me good luck texts. I guess I just had to go about my days accordingly until she comes back…

* * *

You had come back home frantically while Darien was still awake.

“Woah, woah, woah, you alright? I thought Chris came home today. Why aren’t you there? Why is Ego here?”

“I need to leave Darien!”

“What the fuck happened?”

“I can’t, I fucking can’t!”

“Okay, okay. You need to get out, got it. Let’s go on a road trip. Step-dad still has his place in Mississippi. Let’s go down there?”

“Anywhere but here.”

“Okay, let me call Lizzie. We’ll stop by her place tomorrow, give her the keys, and we’ll leave in the morning. Just you and me okay?”

Darien held you tight until you calmed down. You headed back to your room and curled up with Ego in your arms. You ended up crying yourself to sleep.

The next morning, as planned, you and Darien gave Lizzie the keys and left for the south. You were getting persistent messages and calls from Chris but switched it to Do Not Disturb for the rest of the ride. Your eyes were puffy so you went straight to sleep as soon as you got in the car. Darien was happy to drive all the way if he needed to. He knew leaving, despite it being the worst possible thing to do, was your unfortunate coping mechanism. You were only grateful that Darien was with you.

You woke up in Connecticut, you found out. Darien had stopped in a Walmart parking lot and left you in the car. It wasn’t long until he came back.

“You’re up. Good. You need to eat.” He tossed you a vegetarian sandwich. He started the car and continued the drive. “So are you going to finally tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know what to make of it…”

“Try me.”

So you told him the events last night.

“…”

“So? You gon’ say something?”

“I pray to God that it’s not anything… but no doubt you two need to figure this shit out. He needs to man up and you need to stop running.”

“Then why are you helping me,” you ended up teasing.

“Because I didn’t want our landlord to fucking find out that Ego is in our place,” he teased back.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need. Sounds like his fault.”

“And thank you…”

“… anything for you sis,” lightly punched your arm and turned up the music to jam to.

It was around dinner time when you two had finally made it to the Mississippi house. You two had a straight drive, barely any stops, and switched every now and then. You settled your bags into the garage bedroom, Darien decided to sleep on the sofa. That night, you had forgotten all about Chris and the potential breakup you had in the back of your mind. You had spent the week there having nothing but fun like song writing and even visiting New Orleans again for the amazing beignets. But as much as you wanted it to last forever, it didn’t. You knew you had to go back to reality. Back to him.

You got back to Massachusetts and decided for one more day at the apartment before heading to Chris’.

* * *

I didn’t plan on smoking again. It had been years but this past week was the worst week of my life. Since she left, I felt like half of me was missing and the only thing that remained was the me who smoked and drank at the same time. The worst part of me. After the interviews I had today, I watched the stuff she’d watch. She always liked Kpop. I definitely didn’t but I respected the artists. It wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be. The production was amazing. I watch those horror gameplays I always hear from her phone. It was just a whole marathon of (Y/N) until I heard the jingle of keys just outside the front door. Was it her? I exited the video I as currently on and went over to the door.

“(Y/N)?”

“Hey…” Ego reunited with Dodger but she and I were kept apart. I didn’t feel like I should hug her even though I wanted to.

“Where’ve you been? I heard from Lizzie…” Why am I pointing out the obvious? “Should we go to the living room?” She only nodded. We sat on the couch and this awkward silence was in the way.

“I’m sorry for just leaving… I uh…” Her sentence trailed off and she took notice of the TV I left on. “What the fuck?”

“What?” I saw what she saw and I felt my face go even paler, if that was possible. It was a thumbnail of me and Janet. KISSING.

“Chris what the fuck is that? What the hell did you do in Atlanta?!” She was raising her voice and pointing to the very same thumbnail.

“Babe—”

“Don’t babe me! Explain!” I’ve never seen her so enraged. The most I’ve seen was with my fans that one day we went to the Harbour in the beginning.

“Okay! It’s not what it looks like!”

“Really? We’re going with that?” She crossed her arms.

“Seriously! It meant nothing! She kissed me!” She couldn’t look at me. Tears were already falling from her face. “But I need to tell you something…” She kept her distance. “I… I slept with her.” Her face twisted and she looked at me with horrified eyes.

“You fucking what?!”

“It was a mistake! I was drunk!”

“Why the fuck were you drunk? You told me you weren’t drinking anymore!”

“I know! It was a mid-production celebration!”

“And?”

“And nothing! I'm sorry! It was a mistake! I knew she was flirting with me—”

“She was flirting with you?”

“I turned her down immediately! You gotta believe me!”

She turned her back on me but still unable to move any further, “I… I don’t know what to believe.”

“Please…”

“… y’know… I wanted to say sorry for peeking over in your messages. I just wanted sleep and forget about what happened when you came back. I wanted to put it behind me. You kept getting notifications so I thought to just flip your phone around but no… I saw those messages. I honestly thought you wanted to break up with me. When Sebastian said it was a mistake, I thought you guys were referring to me and that’s why I ran,” I was crying with her. This couldn’t be happening now, “I thought we could resolve it and I could work on whatever I needed to work on because I would fight to be by your side but this?”

“It was a mistake,” I repeated.

“I understand that… I shouldn’t have come back.”

“No! Please no! Don’t leave me!” I begged her.

“I’m not…” her was raised but she calmed down as much as possible and continued, “I’m not. I think… we just need space. I need to wrap my head around this bullshit.” She picked up her bag and started to walk to the door. I followed silently hoping she’d change her mind on the way. She stopped before pulling the door open, “Who is she? Did she really not mean anything?”

“Her name is Janet. A nobody actress. She really didn’t mean anything. I swear it.” She nodded for the last time.

“I’ll get back to you. Bye.” She took Ego and left once more. I dropped to my knees once the door latched closed. She didn’t leave. Not completely but it broke me even more that I hurt someone who meant everything to me. I didn’t sleep on the bed that night. I knew i was going to cry more because the sheets smelled of her. I slept on the couch dreaming of her smile every night and I prayed to every god out there that things will blow over and she decides to keep me.


	36. Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I make a request? Can Chris PLEASE grovel, beg, borrow, steal, get his ass kicked by “the guys” but win her back? And can someone throat punch Janet? (I volunteer...) Hate the angst but love your story!"
> 
> You got it!

I stared at that headline on Twitter. It was the most cliched headline I’ve ever seen. Who the fuck approved of that title: _Trouble in Paradise? Captain America With Another?_ What bullshit! The picture they used was the same one from that Youtube thumbnail. My ma already gave me an ear full telling me that was not how I was raised. I argued with her and cried to her about how I just wanted (Y/N) back and how sorry I was! I got a shit ton of messages from my siblings too about this. Shanna and Carly gave me paragraphs but not as long as Scott's. Not even Dodger wanted to be around me. The only time he was, was when he wanted food or needed a walk. I couldn’t bear to go out so I just let him out in the backyard. I saw the tweets about this stupid fiasco. Fans were appalled about this behaviour. _Believe you me fans… I’m appalled too._ Others had speculated it was Janet behind the drama. No one knew anything about her except for the fact she was on some popular TV show. That’s how it was nowadays. You’re in a popular franchise? Great! Let’s put you in this movie, no audition. Why? We’ve seen you, you look great, and you’re in trend. I hate the industry sometimes.

I heard a knock on the door. I slowly got up from where I was and opened. Three very quick rolling punches landed on my face and I dropped to the floor. I was shoved against the wall while still on the ground. As soon as I could see, I saw RDJ, Scarlett, Sebastian, and Mackie, him being the one holding me by the shirt.

“I deserved that…” I sadly admitted.

“Yeah you did. I let Rob get the first hits, surprise Wing Chun and all,” **PUNCH**

“Awww fuck…” I started bleeding, not profusely, from the nose.

“I told you I’d beat you up if you hurt her. What the fuck happened?” I couldn’t answer. I was ashamed. They knew the answer already. Anthony dragged me into the kitchen and pushed me into the chair. It was like I was being interrogated by a squad of cops. Scarlett took care of my fresh and well-deserved wounds. “You look like shit… ugh, you smell like shit too. When was the last time you took a proper bath?” Scarlett pointed out. I did. I look in the mirror every day and I see the Chris similar to the one in London, except my beard was longer and my hair a lot greasier. My eyes were always bloodshot. Around my house were a bunch of beer bottles that I’ve yet throw out. It was a mess without her.

“Like two days ago…” I grumbled.

“You’re an asshole you know that?” said Seb.

“I told you guys it was a mistake!” I fought back, “It really was! I feel guilty already guys, come on!”

“So what are you gonna do?”

“I don’t fucking know! She wants space!”

“She didn’t break up with you?”

“No… not yet anyways. Why? I don’t know.”

“She really loves you huh…” Scarlett pointed out once again.

“Does she? It’s been a week and she said she’d get back to me. What am I some fucking appointment to be set up?” I whined. Sebastian landed a bitch slap to my face. “Sorry… I don’t mean to be frustrated…”

“Well, did you go over to her place? The Alley?” Mackie interrogated.

“No…”

“And why not?”

“I decided to wait… what’s wrong with that?”

“No girl wants a guy to wait around! It’s all about initiative nowadays!”

“Mackie!” Scarlett slapped his shoulder, “Don’t listen to him Chris. You’re doing the right thing by waiting. Your respecting her wishes.”

“Eh, I side with Falcon over here,” chose Robert.

“See!”

“Susan would always gripe about how men don’t take initiative enough. Ever since then, I have been in her very good books… besides the goats.”

“You guys are idiots. I side with ScarJo. She’s young, didn’t she say she likes that chivalry shit?”

“Therefore initiative!” Anthony interjected.

They were all fighting over what I should be doing but it was just loud noise at this point, “ENOUGH!” They all stopped, “I’ll try the initiative.” Seb and Scar groaned while the other two cheered.

“Don’t come crying back to us when it goes to shit Evans,” warned Seb.

“Please don’t make it go to shit. I still want her to come over for my birthday party and quote Iron Man movies.”

They all stayed over at my place. Since seeing how much of a pig sty my place is now that she’s gone, they all agreed to watch over me until whether she keeps me or breaks up with me.

* * *

The next day, Scarlett forced me into the shower but Mackie and Robert insisted I don’t groom.

“And why not? I look like shit even if I took that shower…”

“Trust me, she’ll feel a bit of pity and she’ll be easy on you,” said Mackie.

“You guys are total fucking idiots!” Scarlett wasn’t having it, “Sure! Don’t listen to the woman! Typical…” They dropped me off at The Alley. It wasn’t busy but I saw her. She kind of looked like shit too. Did she gain some weight? Not that I minded. Her hair was a little longer too, much like mine. She kept it back with a one of those wired headbands. She really tried to look presentable when she worked even with those puffy red eyes. I barely took one step in before Darien stood in my way.

“Don’t,” Darien demanded, “You’ve done enough.”

“Look, man, I just need to speak to her.”

“And as far as I’ve heard, she told you to give her space. Now I kindly ask you to fuck off. At this moment in time, you are not welcome here,” he hissed at me. I kind of stood my ground but he did too, “Don’t make me fucking hurt you.” I backed off immediately. The last thing I need is to be in Darien's bad books as well. I walked back outside where they were waiting in the car with a frown on my face. I hopped in.

“Darien stopped me.”

“We saw… maybe next time. Maybe try her place?” suggested Anthony again.

“No! Leave her alone!” Sebastian pleaded beside me. I could only sigh. We headed back to my place where I shut out everyone until dinner.

* * *

It was kind of quiet in the kitchen. ScarJo was cooking with Sebastian’s help while Anthony and Robert sat at the island. That was until Scarlett decided to speak up.

(Scarlett, _Anthony_ , **Sebastian** , Robert)

“Something’s fishy about Janet.”

_“What do you mean?”_

“I mean, that picture wasn’t taken by Janet.” They were all confused and she rolled her eyes. “Paparazzi isn’t allowed on set and yet the picture looks like it was taken by someone else.”

**“Do you think someone is trying to sabotage Chris?”**

“No, just Janet. I think she has an accomplice.”

“So what, we play amateur detectives and then what? We’d be accusing someone without any proof.”

They became stumped. They all wanted to help Chris because as he said, it was a mistake.

* * *

“Miss Hughes?” Janet’s assistant started as Janet was getting her nails done.

“What is it?” she asked annoyed.

“I don’t think this is a good idea…”

“What’s not a good idea,” she peeked under a cucumber.

“This Chris Evans thing. He seemed happy with his current girlfriend…”

“Uh-uh!” Her tone was like a barbie doll, “he’ll be happier with me. Trust me. We are meant for each other! A girl like her doesn’t deserve such a hunk like Evans. He’ll be grateful to be rid of her.”

“Ma’am but—”

“Listen here,” Janet stood up abruptly, almost shoving the spa attendant “You work for me. You agreed to take that photo. If you had such a problem with it, you could’ve left. But you can’t can you? You need this job because if you don’t, you won’t achieve that dream job of yours. Now you wouldn’t want that now?” The assistant shied away from her threat. “Good girl.”


	37. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but nonetheless creates more plot mwahaha!
> 
> don't worry, i'm keeping to the previous request ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett: normal  
> Sebastian: bold  
> Anthony: italics  
> RDJ: underlined
> 
> Chris is also normal font but i feel like you can tell when he's talking... lmk

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

She opened the door but quickly shut it when she saw me. I slammed the door some more before it opened again but Darien was there.

“What the fuck are you doing here? What part of give her space don’t you understand?” he quietly yelled as he tried not to wake your neighbours.

“I just need to see her.”

“She _doesn’t_ want to see you. Now go home. It’s already 2:30 in the morning.”

“Just please,” I stopped him from closing the door, “just give her these?” I shoved a small bouquet in his chest and quickly left the place. I cried in the car before heading back.

* * *

You hid behind the corner of the door. You heard the hurt in his voice but you couldn’t let that sway you. He did something wrong. He was insistent that it was a mistake, but still. He wasn’t going to be forgiven that easily. Once Darien shut the door, he came back around to you with a small bouquet in hand. You may have been a tomboy but something about flowers was always nice to see. He had made it red, white, and blue, since you loved Captain America so much.

“When are you gonna tell him?”

“Tell him what,” you took a whiff of the bouquet.

“That you forgive him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No girl accepts a bouquet of flowers and not forgive the guy. Not even you. I know you, you rom-com freak.”

“Shut up… I just need time.”

“Time for what? One day, you come rushing back here, distraught after finding out the news, the day after next, you’re fine! What’s there to wait on?!”

“…”

“I know you love him but you’re a jerk. You’re his jerk and he’s your punk.”

“I understood that reference.”

“Learned it just for you toots.”

“Toots?!”

“Yes, toots, now go get some rest dollface. You got a shift in the morning.”

* * *

“Where the fuck were you?” Scarlett yelled at me as soon as I passed the living room, startling Dodger who left for my bedroom with his lion. RDJ, Sebastian, and Mackie were sitting there as well.

_“You went to go see her didn’t you.”_

“Leave me alone guys…”

**“No, pal, we won’t unless you tell us why.”**

“I needed to see her…”

“At this hour? In your PJs no less?”

“Guys, look, I’m not in the mood. You can scold me in the morning… good night…” I sniffled and shuffled back into my room. What a disaster. I opened my bedside drawer and scuffled around for this little black box. Yes, I bought one. I bought one a while back when I knew I wanted to. It may seem soon but I was gonna do it. I’m helplessly in love with the woman. I held the little gem on the tips of my fingers. It wasn’t some cliché diamond like everyone else gets. She was grungy, a rocker. I may treat her like a girl like she wants but I won’t forget the tomboy that she is. I got her a black diamond. The moonlight from my window made it glisten despite its black colour. It was as bright she was, ironically. I heard whimpers from Dodger who walked over to me. “You feel my pain, don’t you buddy… I’m sorry I fucked up. I promise, I’ll get her back. I just need to make it up to her,” I said to him with my stuffy nose. Dodger nuzzled into my neck before walking around and jumping on the bed to curl up beside me. I set the ring back in the box and hid it away again. I prayed once more to see her wonderful smile in my dreams.

The next few days, I took some time out to be with Scott. He had offered to show me where he sat while keeping an eye on (Y/N) the last time I fucked up. It was stupid and creepy. I felt like a stalker. People with routines always eyed Scott and I but had never reported it, thankfully. I felt like I was in some cringy rom-com.

“So… what’s the plan?”

“The plan? I don’t have a plan, Scott. I just want to know she’s okay.”

“Looks okay to me bro.”

She did look okay from where we sat. It was like before. She gleefully interacted with customers, her eyes weren’t as puffy anymore. I sighed and honestly thought she might be over me already.

“Don’t give up, yeah? She’ll come around,” Scott assured me as he patted my back. I sat back on the bench and looked to my surroundings. Nearby there was a flower shop. I noticed the really pretty flowers they had. They weren’t like the ones I had randomly, but somehow successfully, picked for her early this morning. That got me to wonder if she is even taking care of it or had thrown it out. Another idea came to mind and a grin formed on my face.

“What are you thinking?”

“I gave her flowers this morning.”

“Okay and?”

“What if I just leave three flowers by the door every day?”

“Sure ‘cause that’s not creepy.”

“Come on Scott.”

“At least put it in a small vase or something. Something disposable because you already gave her flowers. She doesn’t need a thousand more vases. And a note. If you’re going the creepy route, always put a note.”

“Scott! I’m trying to be romantic here!”

“Okay, okay, but I’m not covering for you if I see it on the news one day.”

* * *

While Chris was out with Scott, the four were reading up about Janet Hughes.

_“Wow, some resume. She’s only got like small appearances and the one lead in that show. That’s probably how she got the gig.”_

**“I’ll admit, she’s also pretty.”**

“Anything else?”

“Says she also models. Did a shit ton of Italian and Parisian fashion. Wanted to pursue _beyond the catwalk_ ,” RDJ flailed his arm as if he was reciting a Shakespearean line.

_“I’m calling it, she’s some pretentious rich chick.”_

“You… called… right!” Scarlett had found another tidbit on Hughes, “Daddy’s a state official in Iowa.”

“Iowa? Out of all the states, she came from Iowa? No fucking way!”

**“You got something against people from Iowa?”**

“No… just that I dated a girl from there once… all I remember was that she was crazy.”

“Keep looking guys, maybe there’s something we can snag on her.”

Unfortunately the trail was cold and they ended up with nothing. They all guessed it was up to Chris now.

* * *

The week continued. I noticed she’s been taking morning shifts now. I sat with Scott every morning, then, after had putting the small three flower bouquet at the corner of the door. I had kept the pattern of the all American Cap red, white, and blue as well as writing up some cheesy line on the note on front. Each time she noticed and it put a smile to her face. Something happened that week though. It was probably the fifth day putting out a bouquet there and the day was going as normal until I saw this guy who lingered around the counter for too long. He was a big guy, definitely younger than me. Honestly, looked like an asshat. He had dark brown hair and some beard. He was rather tall compared to her, I mean who wasn’t? He wore a big puffy green jacket.

“Scott, does that guy look familiar to you?”

“Hm? You haven’t noticed? He’s been here all week.”

“He has?” Why haven’t I noticed him? I kept watch. It looked like she was leaving as Lizzie started her shift.

“What the fuck is that guy doing wrapping his arm around her like that?!” It draped along her waist!

“It’s probably just courtesy? A lot of guys do tha—Chris?”

What. The. Fuck.


	38. Operation Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's progress more!

I slammed the door after learning this bullshit.

“Chris what happened?”

“Mysterious dude happened Scar!” They all looked to Scott.

“Tall dude was being all touchy feely with (Y/N) and took her out? I think Chris is jealous.” He whispered the latter but I could still hear him.

_“Ouuu, Chris got competition!”_

“Not helping Mackie!”

“Chris c’mon. I bet it’s nothing.”

“Him holding her by the waist is nothing?”

**“Chris calm down! You don’t even know the guy!”**

“He better not put any moves on my girl!” I was starting to see red. I know I fucked up but was that any reason to see some next dude when we haven’t even broken up yet?! I stormed to my bedroom, slammed the door, and yelled to the top of my lungs. I threw my pillows and turned over the mattress. I was so frustrated! I wanted this torture to end but this fucker had to happen!

* * *

Scarlett had to do something. She called (Y/N) up. She needed to clarify.

[Hello?]

“Hi hun, um question… are you and Chris still together?”

[Well, I didn’t break up with him. Why?]

“Nothing…”

[Is Scott there?]

“How the fu—”

[I saw him with Chris earlier. They’re not as sneaky as they should be.] she chuckled over the phone. [If it’s about the guy I went out with, I assure you guys, I’m not seeing anyone. He’s just a friend from home. Don’t tell Chris.]

“Woman you are cruel.”

[It’s cruel I know. A little cruelty is just a little revenge. Don’t worry, he leaves tonight anyways.]

“Oh… So you and Chris?”

[I still love him Scar. Please believe me. I just need a little more time to come to terms with it. Okay?]

“Sure thing, take care okay?” Scarlett hung up the phone and told the rest of them, aside from Chris, what (Y/N) had told her.

_“This woman is gonna be the death of Chris, I tell you.”_

* * *

Janet’s assistant was getting antsy at her desk. The whole Chris Evans incident had calmed down but she couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor girl. She decided to search her up. She found out her name, where she worked and the phone number to the café. She called it.

[Hello? Café Alley, Darien speaking. How may I help you?]

“Hello? Is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) there?”

[No, sorry. What is this regarding?]

“Hi… I’m um… Janet Hughes assistant.”

[Uh huh… that bitch that started all the trouble?]

“I assure you I’m not here for further sabotage.”

[Then why are you calling?]

“I want to set things straight.”

[Excuse me?]

“It’s as it sounds. Janet isn’t a good person. She’s into fame and fortune and Chris Evans is just a missing piece she needs. A trophy husband if you will.”

[…]

“Hello?”

[I’m the wrong person to speak to. However, I do know someone who can help you.]

“I was hoping to just come clean to Miss (Y/L/N)…”

[If Janet wants drama, she’s going to get drama. Give me your number. I’ll have my people contact your people. By your people, I mean you.]

“She’s going to know it’s me.”

[Won’t she anyways? Why are you working for her anyways if you didn’t like what she was doing?]

“It’s a path to my dream job… um…”

[Call me Darien. Let me see if I can pull you some strings but don’t you worry about losing your worthless job. Okay?]

“S-sure.”

* * *

Scarlett got a call.

“Darien?”

[Hiya. I got something for you.]

“On Janet?” Darien had been in on the whole Janet thing and trying to find something on her when (Y/N) wasn’t looking.

[Oh yeah. I got an inside source.]

“Holy fuck really?”

[Yeah, called the shop just now.]

“Okay! Give me the deets!” Darien continued to give the assistant’s number.

[I also said she’d get a job. Any one of you need a personal assistant?]

“I could see if one of our friends needs one but we’ll try to compensate. Thanks Dare.”

[Anything so this whole thing can end. For their sake.]

* * *

Before calling the assistant, they all checked to see if Chris was okay. The crashing and yelling had stopped and they were a little worried. They took a peek and saw that Chris exhausted himself that he collapsed on the ground. They saw the tirade he made in his room and felt bad for him. (Y/N) was also keeping her friend a tiny secret but that secret brought this rage. Scott carefully checked Chris and gave a thumbs up saying he was just sleeping. He grabbed a blanket and covered him and slipped a pillow under his head. They headed into Chris’ office, someplace quiet enough and far away from Chris as possible, to call the assistant. Once they did, she had told them all she knows. Janet’s demeanour, her plan to break the two up, her plan to hook up with Chris, which was totally illegal,

“She roofied him?”

[I overheard her talk to her friends the night before mid-production celebration.]

“That girl is crazy!”

[I’m sorry for the pain she is causing.]

“You do know he can press charges.”

[I’m aware.]

“Do you have any proof?”

[…]

“It’s kind of useless with no proof.”

[No! Please. She’s crazy and needs to be taken down. Look, she asked me to personally drive her to get the drugs. They weren’t very smart with location though. There’s a camera from the bar across the street where we met.]

“Hm…”

**“What do you think Scar?”**

_“We could catch her in the act.”_

“I know a guy.” They all raised an eyebrow to RDJ, “I was in jail remember? I got in trouble with the fuzz down in Atlanta before. I believe he still works there.”

“Okay but I don’t want to raise any suspicion.”

“Don’t worry, corrupt cops are my thing.”

_“RDJ, what secrets are you hiding?”_

“None, if you don’t tell Susan.”

“Okay, we got a plan. We’ll text you the plan when we come up with one. Can we get your name?”

[Um… I prefer not to disclose my name…]

“You’re gonna have to if it goes to court.”

[I’ll disclose it then. Is that all?]

“That’s all. Talk to you soon.”

So they got it. RDJ will contact his guy in Atlanta to check out the tape. The bar should also have a camera inside to see if Chris really got roofied. The hotel where they stayed at should have a record of their stay. The assistant will grab everything under the guise of putting it on Janet’s record, ‘safety purposes’. They will soon have their friends back.

Let Operation Lovers commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky sneaky RDJ... of course he's not like that in real life lol


	39. One Resolved, Another Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i just had to quickly resolve it. There's not really much to get into other than what will happen eventually. But something does happen at the end. so... yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone who is reading it. really! over a 1000 hits? that's insane! 
> 
> the request i had earlier though, they deserved a guest appearance. i hope you don't mind! the plot progression is all thanks to them!! you know who you are ;)

The friends watched as Chris was on autopilot. His eyes were bloodshot, hair a mess, all the while dragging his feet across the floor as he brought down his cereal and poured himself a bowl. He didn’t even acknowledge them who sat around the dining table with already cooked food.

“Chris? You got anything for today?” Scarlett carefully asked. His response was him taking his bowl and going back into his room. There was no purpose for him to be anywhere. He gave up on his bouquet plan. He couldn’t bear to see that guy again around her. It was too long without her. He missed the smell of her in his bed which was fading away since Dodger had been sleeping in her spot. He was also ignoring his agent’s texts about an upcoming schedule. He didn’t want to be associated or be close the what’s-her-face. It was all her fault he was in this mess.

**“We should tell him. Maybe it will give him some peace of mind that it really wasn’t his fault.”**

“Yeah… it’s borderline inhumane to keep him this unhappy.”

“Okay… who’s gonna tell him?”

“I say the brother.” Mackie and Scott both turned to RDJ, “the ACTUAL brother. Dude,” he lightly smacked Anthony on the arm.

They treaded lightly to Chris’ door. Scott peeked in and he saw his brother whimpering into his pillow.

“Bro? We have something to tell you.” He didn’t move. Scott sat beside him and rubbed his back, “Come on man, it’s about Janet.” Chris slowly lifted his head and glared daggers at Scott and company. “Janet isn’t a good person,”

“Wow Scott, ya think?” Chris croaked sarcastically.

“No! I mean, she drugged you man.”

“Excuse me?”

“Her assistant called Darien which led us to call her. She told us what happened. You got roofied.”

“Why the fuck did she roofie me?”

“Said she wanted you as a trophy husband. It’s so messed. She had a whole plan and everything.”

* * *

“What was she thinking?” I jumped up finally facing everybody, “Does she think my life is a fucking game? Do we have proof?” I needed to go talk to her. Tell her it really was a misunderstanding. I ran to the door.

“Chris! Where are you going?”

“I’m going to see (Y/N)!”

I drove as fast as I could. I parked across the street but didn’t get out of the car. As I looked out to her, I couldn’t move. I remembered she didn’t want to see me. I could go in there to say hi but I was scared of what she would say; what she would do. Would she yell? Would she curse at me and tell me to get out? Would she jump over the counter and punch me like she did Ty? I’d take all of it if it meant I could make up with her. Darien took notice of me and soon I got a text from him saying to meet him at the back of the shop. So I did.

“Evans.”

“Darien… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do it.”

“I know. I’m guessing they told you?”

“Yeah…”

“…don’t see her just yet. Maybe take down Janet first to make it up to her?”

“You think that’ll work?”

“(Y/N) is a forgiving person Chris. Even if you didn’t get drugged and it was just an entire mistake, she’d give you a second shot. Honestly, her compassion can be a blessing and curse.” I gave him a nod and considered his suggestion.

“Go home. You got work to do. As I hear it, the gang got a plan.”

For the next few days, RDJ was in constant contact with his guy plus the assistant. The evidence was astounding and out in the open. How did she even get away with this? There was the footage in a dark alleyway, footage from her office that overheard her stupid plan, but what really ticked me off was that no one, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE, didn’t see her slip something in my drink at the bar. I looked away for just a bit for a picture with one of the crew members and she just, slipped it in.

“This is perfect. Thank you guys.”

“We can’t keep seeing you mope around. This was worse than Jenny Slate. She wasn’t worth it, but it was still bad.”

I called up my lawyer as soon as possible and told him what had happened. In a few weeks’ time, we’d be having our first and hopefully final court date. News got wind of this as soon as she was served. The whole world will know how much of a shitty person Janet is. I watched as messages and tweets flooded my timeline. Comments clearly on my side and apologies from others who doubted me. I don’t blame them still. It was still a mistake. But only one person mattered and I really needed to see her now.

I knocked on their apartment door. I could hear my heart pound in my ears as the door was being unlocked. She opened it. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was in the midst of crying.

“(Y/N)…” she sniffled and let me in without any protest. “Darien at the shop?” She nodded. I stuffed my hands in my pockets not knowing what to say next. “I’m sure you have nothing to say to me… but I take it by your crying you heard the news?” My statement was making her cry a bit more, “honey please… don’t cry… just hear me out then.

I made a mistake. She may have drugged me but that doesn’t take away from the fact I let her interact with me. I knew from the beginning that she was hitting on me. She had always given me a bad vibe. Because she was also my co-star, I thought I had to be civil and nice to her anyways, no matter how much she made me uncomfortable. It led to a disaster and us being apart for too long. Baby… I’ve missed you so much that being in my own home was nerve wracking. I felt that a part of me was ripped away since you left. I don’t want to sound like a creep but I’ve been the one sending you flowers… just to see you and if you’re okay. But then I saw that guy you were being all buddy-buddy with and I couldn’t help but lose a little hope… fuck I’m rambling…

All I’m trying to say is that I want to make things right with you. I want to be yours and yours alone if you let me.”

I ended my monologue. She crossed her arms and wiped her tears with her sleeves.

“Chris… I’m not mad at you anymore. I honestly got over it after a bit. I just needed time to figure how to go about this. As for the guy… he was a friend from home. Means nothing to me.”

“What? But I saw you two…”

“I admit, I had a history with him, but I’m with you aren’t I? There's no need for anyone else.” She came close to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me.

“Wait… does that mean?” There were immediate butterflies in my stomach.

“I don’t want to be apart from you either anymore. I—” She didn’t have to finish that sentence. I crashed my lips against hers in a desperate haste. She tasted like mint like I remembered; the vanilla soap like I remembered; her curves, her height, her everything. I pleaded my apologies between kisses and she replied with ‘I know’ with each one.

"By the way, I loved your flowers."

"Really? i found them a bit tacky and at the same time creepy to leave them about..."

"They're great, babe. I kept all of them." She turned her head to the kitchen counter and there it was. The small bouquets had eventually filled up her vase much like the love I have for her.

The day of the court hearing went really quick as the evidence took her down almost immediately. Janet was in a rut and she had no way to sway the judge and jury her way. Janet was convicted of drug possession and assault charges. She’d be facing some years in jail. Me, (Y/N), and the rest of the gang cheered hearing the sentencing. Janet was crazy until the end, persistently shoving and spitting nonsense. She even went up to her, now ex-assistant, and yelled in her face. The assistant, annoyed with her actions, hit Janet in the neck full force with no consequences. Janet dropped to the ground and was quickly escorted away while the assistant walked over to us proud of what she did.

“She totally deserved that. She talks too much. Anyways, congrats guys. I’m sorry again for what she did,” she apologized.

“Morgan! No need to be sorry for her anymore. You came to us and we… I,” I corrected, “am forever grateful.”

“On another note, as promised, I think RDJ has a job for you,” (Y/N) said and Morgan’s eyes lit up.

“Wow. Thank you!” She rushed to RDJ’s side to get the details.

Today was a great day. I had… no, (Y/N) took me back and I’m once again happy as I can ever be. There was really nothing that could go wrong anymore… or so we thought. After a celebratory dinner, Darien, (Y/N), and I want back to their place. Darien and I didn’t notice it but she did. When she headed into her room, she rushed out searching the place.

“Ego? Ego?? Ego where are you? Ego!” Darien and I carried a confused face. That’s when he found a letter on their table. He quickly read it.

“(Y/N)…” he handed her the letter. She took a glance at it only to break down crying. I didn’t need to read it to understand what was going on.

Ego was gone.


	40. Missing Now Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY SHORT FILLER CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly didn't know what i was thinking putting that ending for Ego in the prev chapter. sorry excuse me for making it all lame but after all that drama, it's time for a little break don't you think? maybe more fluffy chapters will follow.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

I was doing my best to calm her while Darien ran down to the landlord of their building. He came back with a disgruntled face.

“I take it that it is bad news?”

“Well… good news and bad news. Bad news is that he did take Ego. He needed to access something and we’re the closest to it; that’s when he saw and took Ego. Good news is that he dropped him off at a shelter.”

“Do you know which one?”

“I’m betting the closest one.”

“You hear that?” I told her, “Ego ain’t too far. How about we go get his papers and we go pick him up. Cool?” She nodded sadly but it was enough to get her to move.

* * *

When we got to the shelter, we asked the attendant where he was.

“Oh… uhm… actually a family is in the middle of playing with him. Is he yours? A guy came by this morning to drop him off. Popular dog.”

“Yes, I got him from another shelter for our 1st anniversary. His name is Ego and he means a lot to my girlfriend here.”

“Well… I don’t know if I can release him to you considering the circumstance.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was dropped off by someone else. Why is that, may I ask?”

“We weren’t thinking. Her apartment doesn’t allow pets but she and I had a bit of a personal problem that resulted in her taking Ego with her.”

“If the apartment didn’t allow pets, why did you adopt him?”

“He was staying at my place.”

The attendant was hesitant. There were strict rules into getting a dog as it does require lots of responsibility.

“Y’know this would fall under negligence but looking at your girlfriend, I can believe that it was a misunderstanding. Let me go check in with the family.” She left to the back. We sat in the waiting room for forever. I could hear the faint barks of other dogs. Soon the attendant came back out with Ego and (Y/N) jumped to hug him. Unfortunately, he was followed by a crying child who was very upset that they couldn’t have Ego. The parents were desperately trying to calm him down.

“No! I want that dog! Mommy! Dada! That dog!” the boy cried. We were caught between a rock and a hard place. I saw her look at the child while holding Ego. The gears were turning in her head but I know would never let go of Ego. I stood up and apologized to the family.

“Hi, I’m Chris. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“Holy cow it’s Chris Evans,” I smiled tightly, “No, no, junior here just needs to calm down. I saw the news. Rough week for you huh.”

“More than a rough week, man. If you want, I can cover the cost of the adoption. It’s the least I can do to let us keep Ego.”

“Ego? That’s his name huh.”

“Yeah, anniversary present.”

“That’s sweet,” the mom said while still managing an upset child, who by the way, was glaring daggers at (Y/N) and Ego. I knelt down to his level.

“Hey buddy,” he shied away tucking his head behind his dad’s, “I’m sorry for making you upset. This dog is very special to her. I hope you understand.” He huffed and pouted behind the leg. “Were there any other dogs you liked?” He reluctantly nodded, “Then how about you and me go find that special dog for you?” He wasn’t very convinced on the idea but his parents coaxed him that he’d be spending time with Captain America and his eyes lit up a bit. He almost immediately latched onto me.

After a bit of choosing and playing, the boy finally forgot the thought about Ego. In the back of the shelter, while we were all outside, the boy walked up to (Y/N).

“Miss? I’m sorry for trying to take your dog,” he was quite the charmer with his hands behind him and kicking the dirt.

“That’s alright. You didn’t know. Thank you for letting me keep him. You chose a great dog though. Do you have a name for him?”

“Dynamite!”

“Dynamite? That’s a great name!” She ruffled his hair and he ran back with a huge smile on his face. We finished up at the shelter and I compensated with the cost off adoption as I promised and a picture with the family. We placed Ego in the back and headed for my place.

“Well glad that problem was soon over, right hun?”

“Hm…” She looked out the window.

“You okay?” I reached over and placed a hand on her thigh.

“Just tired I guess. With the Janet situation and being stressed out the whole week, then Ego being missing for a bit, I need a break.”

“I agree. What do you think of a trip then?”

“Hm…” It was barely an answer but I think she agreed. I simply left it at that. It’s been a long day so I let her sleep the rest of the day with Ego beside her. I’m just happy she’s with me.


	41. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's go on a date!

“Baaaaaabe!!” you cried throughout the house, “BAAAABE!”

“What?!” he yelled back but you heard him walk over to you, “You don’t have to be so loud, hun. I was only in the bathroom.”

“WE. NEED. A. DATE.”

“We _need_ a date? Or you just _want to go_ on one?”

“We haven’t been on one in foreverrrrr!”

“Okay, okay, where do you want to go?”

“No!”

“Okay, now you’re confusing me.”

“Let me take care of it.”

“Oh? What’s the occasion?”

“No reason. Who says the guy always has to plan the date out?”

“You sure? We could always discuss it together.”

“Noooo! Let me! Let me!”

“Alright baby girl. I’ll let you handle it. Do you need money or can you handle the expenses as well…”

You were being childishly bashful, “hn… can we go halfsies?”

“Halfsies it is sweetheart,” he looked down to his watch, “Gotta jet babe, ASP work in the office and some other shit. See you in a bit.”

You got to work, taking out your iPad and researching hard about where to go. It was about the end of winter and it was getting warmer. You wondered where you could go. You reached into the depths of your memories trying to remember what Chris had mentioned he liked from what he told you or what you watched in his interviews. You were getting excited as you wanted to plan out a whole day.

Roller skating! This dork, you thought, liked roller skating and he thought it was going out of style. You loved ice skating, always found it romantic on a nice cold but sunny winter day but you two surprisingly never went to an ice rink. So you compromised and thought going to an arena would a good option.

He absolutely loved the stars and outer space. Maybe you could go to the observatory at Boston U. Better yet, at your own private expense, you were wondering how much a star would cost to adopt and name one after him. It probably didn’t mean much officially but you knew it’d definitely make him happy.

Or maybe a nice walk like your first outing. You two could find a park and you guys could share more about each other. Sure, it’s been over a year but there was probably still so much to learn about him. You remembered he was a lot older than you. It was definitely weird to society, you thought. He was already in high school when you were born. You sighed but quickly shook the thought out of your head. He was dating you and loved you with all his heart. That’s all you could ask for.

What to do, what to do? You had great options, you couldn’t possibly choose one… then you chose all of them. Your plan was complete.

* * *

As the next few days were busy, we decided to just go for the obvious weekend date, and even quieter Sunday date. Thankfully, she mentioned that all the places she picked out were open on Sundays. She even decided to drive. The day was nice, no snow or flurries, just bright and sunny. It was chilly though but we both loved the cold anyways. We started with lunch. I looked out the window and we were definitely heading into the city more. Sundays never took away from the fact that Boston was a busy city. She pulled into the parking lot of a plaza but the one that stuck out was the roller skating place.

“Babe, are we—”

“Yup! I hope you don’t mind…”

“I love it babe! Let’s go!” I tugged her arm to rush inside. It was decorated with neon lights but not too dark for the day time. They were playing some classic rock songs and I was immediately feeling it. There weren’t a lot of people inside so all the more to enjoy it with her. The employees were polite and handed us our skates. It definitely took some getting used to but not to her. I was wobbling like crazy while she did it with ease.

“Come on Evans! I thought you knew how to skate!”

“I do! Baby slow down!” She was laughing at me but skated back to help me.

“Honestly, babe, you and I are basically from the same part of the world.”

“Can it honey,” I grabbed on to her so we could both struggle together but ended falling on our asses. We laughed hysterically unable to get up. After what seemed like a thousand trips around the rink and jamming to some amazing songs, we ended it with eating some fries and veggie dogs.

“Had fun?” she asked me.

“Is that even a question? What made you want to come to a roller skating rink?”

“Ice skating is romantic but cliché but you mentioned a while back that you thought it was probably going out of style. Clearly it’s not and I’ve never been to one before. So here we are.”

“You are amazing!” I kissed her hair.

We finished and headed somewhere else. She parked on the side of the street. After getting a parking permit we headed into the park nearby.

“Are we going for a walk?”

“Yeah, get some exercise before the last part of the day.”

We stopped at a vendor who was selling some hot chocolate and continued to walk.

“How’s the Young Avengers project going?”

“Going well. Feige and the rest of the production team want to start finding actors now.”

“That’s cool. Will you be a part of it seeing as you're an expert at it?”

“I don’t know. Though I trust Sarah since she did such a great job with you guys. You? How do you think your film will do since the Janet incident?”

“Not sure. It’s a toss-up since half the people would probably come just for me and maybe another few actors but some won’t because of Janet. However she’s in jail now. She won’t be getting her income until she’s out.”

“Doesn’t exactly sound like justice served.”

“I’m sure the initial pay would suffice to her but eventually it’ll run out and she’d need a new job but I don’t think she’ll get some good roles.”

“Good.” We kept walking in blissful silence but she stopped somewhere without me noticing.

“(Y/N)? Babe? Where are you?” I called out. Then out of nowhere, a snowball hit the back of my head. I turned around but I couldn’t find her. I heard her steps though but before I could catch her, another one hit me in the arm. I whipped around and saw her jacket behind a tree. _Gotcha_. I snuck around to hide behind a rock and waited until she came out. I saw her confused as she realized I was gone. She held a ball in her hands. Not for long! I threw my snowball at her and she yelped.

“Chris!!” We started our snowball fight. We trenched through the snow and I was thoroughly impressed on how much of an arm she has. We dodged and weaved each other until sunset. We lay in the snow out of breath. To see us now… we were just like we came out of those rom-coms from the mid 2000s.

“Should we head home?”

“Home? Nuh-uh,” she puffed as she was trying to gather her breath and energy, “We got one more place to go big guy.” We returned to the car and we headed to Boston U.

“Why are we here?”

“You’ll see but I think it’s fairly obvious.” We followed the path to a science building and went up in the elevator. The observatory. Like the rink, there weren’t a lot of people. We blended in well since it was getting dark. Inside the dome, there was a projection of stars we could see without the use of a telescope. We sat in awe in how beautiful it was as we waited for our turn to look through the telescope. We ended up being last. I let her take a peek first.

“Wow!” She kept turning the telescope to look at the sky. “Babe, come look.” I crouched down to see and the universe was in clear view. A lot more beautiful than the dome projection. “Do you see it? The really, really bright star?” she asked me. As she said it, there was a really bright star right in the center of the scope where she left it.

“Yeah hun, it really is bright.” I stood back up to smile at her and she held out her hand. I followed her outside where there were benches to gaze at the stars from the roof. Like the cheesy couple we are, I covered her hand with mine as we sat and leaned from the bench.

“Here,” in her hand, she held a wrapped rectangular gift. I took it from her and ripped it open.

“What in the—” it was a plaque. She gave me a star and this certificate was proof. “You got a star for me?”

“Mmhmm. You always go on about the universe, I thought this was a good gift.”

“But why?”

“Why?” she looked to her feet shyly. “Because I love you of course.” My world stopped. It stopped just for her. The lights of the campus below glowed in her eyes as if the stars belonged to her. I took her from behind her head and crashed my lips to hers. We stayed there for eternity before separating to catch our breath. I rested my forehead on hers as I took her in and her beauty. I thought she couldn't get any more perfect but she did.

“I love you too thank you.”


	42. Bloody Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble arises again and this time reader is a target

You’ve been working evenings lately and the weather has been stupid cold too. You just wanted to curl in your bed and dream forever. You were in the middle of cleaning and closing up when you spot a shadow from outside. You paused and stared through the window from the counter. You continued to sweep when you could’ve sworn there was a flash from the bushes across the street. You weren’t too worried but to make sure you let Chris know that instead of going to his place, you’ll be heading to your apartment. Maybe it was paparazzi following you and you wanted to be careful not to let them follow you to Chris place. Why they’d follow you at all is weird though but you brushed it off. After finally locking up, you walked to the parking lot. When you got to your car, you jerked back after seeing a hooded figure just behind you. When you turned, you found that nobody was there. You quickly got in, locked, and started the car. You sped carefully to your place and jogged up the stairs of your building.

When you got in, it was if it was back to normal but you weren’t. Darien paused to look at you when he saw your distraught face.

“Dude, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah… I thought someone was following me.”

“What are you sure?” he leaned over the couch.

“I don’t man. It’s probably nothing.”

“Don’t do this (Y/N). It can’t be nothing if it’s coming from you. Your intuition is fucking accurate.”

“Never mind Darien. Really, it’s nothing.” So he dropped the topic.

As you talk to Chris over the phone in your room, you saw the same hooded figure from outside your window. You jolted and back up to the mirror of your closet. Chris heard you from over the phone.

[Babe? You okay?]

“I think I saw something. Or someone.”

[what?] You quickly rushed to the window and closed the curtains. You also told Chris what happened after closing.

[You think you can switch shifts with Darien?]

“He kind of already made plans. He’s heading back home for some band things.”

[Isn’t he just part of your band?]

“Oh we’re in a lot of ‘em. Unfortunately I can’t… I don’t want to risk Lizzie’s life either.”

[Do you want me to be there?]

“Chris I can’t get you to be bodyguard. You’re busy and I can’t let a celebrity be harmed.”

[So you’re going to risk it yourself? You sure that’s a good idea?]

“I can carry a knife.”

[Seriously?]

“It’s not illegal! I checked… plus Jesse taught me how to wield a knife.”

[You have some seriously weird hobbies sweetheart. Okay just be careful.]

“I will.” It took you a while that night to sleep with the thought of someone following you but eventually you did.

The next evening, you were close to closing when a man walked in.

“Hello, sir. Welcome! Anything I can get you?” He mumbled his order but you managed to hear it and get to making it. The customer looked… weird to say the least. He wore all black and a mask. Even though he was wearing a mask, you could tell he was of an Asian descent because of his hair and skin colour. He was bit on the chubbier side that filled his clothes snugly. You handed him his drink and his hand accidentally brushed yours and he swiftly retracted back. His ears were turning a pink before he decided to rush out the store without a simple thank you. The interaction didn’t mean anything to you so you continued to do you until closing.

When you got to your car, there was a note that was under your windshield wipers. _What the fuck?_ You steadied your hand over your attached knife in your pocket. You carefully picked up the note but soon dropped it when you found it being covered in red liquid. It dropped on the ground open and you could fully recognized it was just any red liquid. It was dark. It was blood. The note only had one thing to say: My love, my one and only.

You needed to leave immediately. You took a quick picture just in case and left. What, where, why repeated in your head and you were absolutely terrified. Who would do such a thing. It has never happened to you. It was the type of shit you knew only crazy fans of celebrities went through. You rushed into the city where there were brighter lights compared to the street your café was on. You parked somewhere and called Chris.

“Chris? Chris! Hello?” you pleaded.

[Babe? You sound distressed. What’s going on?]

“There’s someone following me. There was a note.”

[A note?] You sent him the bloody picture. [What the fuck? Where are you now?]

“I’m in the city. Near a Boston U campus.”

[Okay… I’m coming to get you. Let me just order an Uber over.]

So you waited. Your hands were trembling and you were looking around frequently. You were keeping an eye out whether the stalker had followed you and to see if Chris had come yet. Soon enough he did. Chris. You jumped out of the car and quickly attached yourself to him tightly. He held you as well for a moment while he scanned the surroundings. He corralled you back inside and took the driver’s seat.

* * *

Once we made it my place, she hugged Ego on the couch staring into nothingness.

“Babe? I got you ice cream.” She didn’t take the tub. She didn’t move. She was paralyzed. My poor baby... I bent over next to her. “Maybe we should head to bed. Come on, up you get.” It took some force but she did get dressed. I didn’t check if she was sleeping because I know she wouldn’t for a bit. She kept Ego by her side as I left the room. I called Darien about the situation.

[Dude… it’s kinda late. Least for me… everything okay?]

“Darien, how long are you in Toronto?”

[Not too long. Maybe catch a flight day after tomorrow. Why? Something happen?]

“Someone is stalking (Y/N).”

[I fucking knew it…] he cursed.

“You knew?”

[She told me something weird before I left but she also told me not to worry. Well I did and took her word for it. Now you’re calling me about it. What happened?]

“Someone left some crazy bloody note.”

[Like English bloody or legit bloody?]

“Legit bloody. Dude. Come home.”

[Alright, alright. Let me finish my shit first thing in the morning, then I’ll take the first flight I can get.]

I hung up the phone and slumped on the couch. I had to do something but what?


	43. Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's end this ridiculousness lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit. Had a writer's block. I wasn't really feeling the stalker thing so i'm just gonna end this event here. I think I've exhausted a lot of the ideas for this story so it may end soon.
> 
> Thanks for waiting!
> 
> If you haven't yet, I am in the middle of continuing my other work too: Trio Out Of Time. So check that out if you want!

The next evening, (Y/N) went to work. She insisted that I stay home and do my own work because she doesn’t want to bother me but how can I when I know my love is in danger? I finished what I could and rushed to watch her from afar. She’d get pissed if she knew I dropped all of my work for her.

So far so good, nothing out of the ordinary. She looked wary every now and then when there weren’t many people in the shop but it soon turned dark. The streets were becoming more empty as the evening came. Barely anyone was walking in this chilly weather but one stood out. A man that fit the description of what she managed to tell me before she knocked out last night. She didn’t think any of him but a customer so she shrugged off his presence when he had come. I looked on carefully. She seemed to recognize him and stood on guard. He had ordered something and paid. Once she finished his order, he grabbed her by the wrist over the counter. I rushed over into the café and that’s when he froze. He was caught.

“Let her go!” I attempted to grab him but he dodged me and fled. I wanted to go after him but didn’t when I didn’t see her behind me. I walked around the counter and saw her on the floor trembling. “Hey… Shhh… it’s alright. Come on, let’s close up shop and we can head home and try to forget about it. As a matter of fact, why don’t you close the shop for a few days and we can regroup and figure everything out. Hm? What do you say?” She nodded and put herself into autopilot. She quickly closed and counted the till, skipped the cleaning and we hurried out of there. She’d need to go get her car since we came separately but when we got to the vehicle, it was keyed. The word _MINE_ was etched on there with much haste. You hid in my chest not wanting to see or think about it. This was serious.

I called 911. I decided heading back into the café was better than trying to get home right now. The police arrived and asked us… well mainly me, questions. (Y/N) could barely talk so to the best of my ability, I described and explained the events that happened in the past couple days. Unfortunately, she didn’t install any cameras in the shop and there weren’t any other cameras set up anywhere along the street but the officers assured that they’ll be on the case, especially when I’m involved. I never liked it when a celebrity or people of high status would be given priority over locals but this time I’m kind of thankful for it. When I finished up with the officers, I took a look around and was trying to find her so she could just see them off but I couldn’t find her.

“Officer? Do you see her around? Is she outside?” I had to ask just in case. There’s no way that creep would do anything with police around. The officers took a quick sweep of the area around the building and parking lot but had not found her. “What do you mean she isn’t anywhere?!”

“Mr. Evans, she couldn’t have gone far. She probably needed air.”

“But she’s not around here?” Awful thoughts ran through my mind. What if she was kidnapped? What if the creep was one of those who’d kill whoever their infatuation was? Oh fuck, I felt like I needed to vomit.

“Let go of me!” I heard a woman’s voice faintly. I ran outside and sure enough (Y/N) is being almost dragged away by the creep. I ran up to him and initiated the first punch. He fell to the ground which uncovered his face from his hood.

“(Y/N) are you okay?”

“Y-yeah…” she looked over to the man, “Oh my god. It’s you.” The stalker winced at the pain but glared at us. He didn’t come near as the police surrounded us.

“You know him?”

“Fuck… yeah… um… when I was hitting rock bottom, I was talking to multiple guys to get over the break up. This guy happens to be one of them. I remembered him being a persistent person and annoying. I blocked him when he didn’t leave me alone.”

“You ghosted me! You said you needed space! Now you’re dating this guy! I love you”

“Holy shit,” she whined, “I did need space at the time. I admit it was wrong to ghost you but I seriously couldn’t handle you. Conversations with you were the worst. Jeez… this guy even said he’d fly over to Toronto and want to meet my family. Dude, you’re from Vegas and I barely know you. Don’t you think that was uncalled for?” He didn’t answer and was escorted away in the police car. She walked away and sat on the steps that led to the café door and I followed. We watched as the police left the scene and it was just us, the winds, and the stars. I heard her sigh as she looked towards the sky. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have been talking to guys like him in the first place.”

“Hey, hey… you didn’t know.”

“I’m usually so careful… And I potentially put people in danger?”

“The bottom line is, no one got hurt. If this happens again, I’ll be there to protect you.”

“My knight in shining armour.”

“I’m just a captain hun,” I joked.

“Well… it’s not every day when an avenger vows to protect you.”

“Yeah… so are you okay? You’re not shaken up anymore?”

“No… not after knowing it’s that guy. If it was some stranger, maybe sure. Him though? I don’t see him as a threat but just a guy with a stupid obsession.”

“Good. You’re pretty brave y’know…”

“I’m a fraud!”

“How do you mean?”

“Seriously? I know all of this self-defence stuff and I end up crying and running…”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that. You may have been scared, but you know when to take those precautions and when it comes down to it, I know you’d fight.”

“And you know that how?”

“Well for one, when we went on our first outing at the harbour, you stood your ground against a couple of unruly fans. That counts for something right?”

“I guess…”

We ended the conversation there, “Come on. Let’s go home. It’s been a long day.”


	44. Update 2

hey y’all!! So im still having a bit of a writer’s block but also persistently thinking of the last arc before the finale. Yes LAST arc. Idk if itll be short or long... who knows. All i know is that this is going to take some time before i come back to it. But not too much time. Lockdown has lifted where i am and im getting more hours of work so i’ll be a physically and mentally tired but i’ll pull through

ive also gone back to writing Trio Out Of Time so theres that. Civil War is almost done so its Infinity War and Endgame + TFATWS arcs. Check that out bc im following the MCU very closely with a few tweaks in em.

im also planning to write a Ransom x reader thing... pre Knives Out/not Knives Out canon

Anyways i thank you guys for stopping by!

i’ll see you in a bit!


	45. Free Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a very short filler. I can't keep you hanging like this im sorryyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RDJ underlined  
> Mackie Italics  
> Scarlett bold
> 
> It's all just normal convos between Chris, reader and Seb

It was a chill day. The gang got together at my place. RDJ was just staring at (Y/N) however.

“(Y/N).”

“Mmhmm?” she answered while she was reading her book in my side.

“Does Evans get a free pass?” 

“Dude!” I choked on my beer. She looked at me with the straightest face. I didn’t know what she was thinking. Then she looked back at RDJ and grinned.

“Yes.”

“Excuse—I do??”

“Well… yeah. Though… is it really a free pass if you’re a celebrity yourself?”

_“That is a philosophical question girlie!”_ Anthony chimed in, “ _The real question is, Chris, would you let HER have a free pass? Since she’s a civilian and all…”_

**“Does she need a pass though? She’s already fucking her favourite celeb,”** Scarlett pointed out.

They all started on all the implications of the free pass. It was unusual that a celebrity would date a fan but doesn’t love move in mysterious ways? They all admitted that their spouses, Sebastian aside, had free passes to their own actors and actresses.

_“Answer the question Chris, would you let (Y/N) have a free pass?”_ Anthony really insisted. They all, including her, looked to me waiting for my answer. I could feel my ears and the sides of my face heat up. Would I? I trust her and everything but I know I have a bit of a jealous side to me that I’m not so proud of… and she knows that too.

“I think if Chris doesn’t want me to have a free pass, that’ll be okay,” you had answered for me, despite it not being my answer. A chorus of aw’s and boos rose but quickly died down.

“Fine… (Y/N) IF you HAD a free pass, who would you want to fuck?”

“You’re funny Downey. I’m not telling.” My eyes grew wide. She _has_ thought about it. Or maybe it’s someone before we started dating. A person can be a fan to more than one person. Could it be Pedro Pascal? I know she has a thing for him but she did mention it’d be a platonic relationship if she were to ever meet him.

They were all trying to coax it out of you. Everyone but Seb. You had left to get yourself a drink. I didn’t really notice how long you were gone before I noticed Sebastian was gone as well. I panicked for a second. I left my spot and went to look for them. I think I had a suspicion. I found them in the small library room. Seb was leaning against the threshold while I hid in the corner.

“May I ask who your free pass would be?”

“Mm… I don’t know…”

“Come on, (Y/N). I see the way you look at me sometimes.” I fucking knew it. I mean I’ve seen the same look. She’d look all starry eyed when he was around. It wouldn’t matter if he was clean shaven or not or if he had long or short hair. I never really thought about any of it until now.

“Was I that easy to read?” you chuckled.

“A little yeah. It’s funny that they haven’t seen that yet. Scarlett even and she’s the most observant out of all of us. So what about me?”

“So what about you what?”

“Like… what do you like about me?”

You didn’t hesitate with your answer, “you and Chris are very similar however I think you’re the quieter one. You’ve seen frat boy Chris right?”

“I have. And who’s to say _I_ don’t have a frat side?”

“It’s all a ruse. I can tell. Once all that is out, you’ll get exhausted and need to recharge quickly before doing it again.”

“Was _I_ that easy to read.”

“I knew from the interviews and what Anthony says about you. I can tell from your performances you’ve felt the same way too.”

“You might take Scar’s spot about most observant then. Is that it? Nothing about my body or anything?”

“Honey, you are sexy and cute. That’s all I can say. I have that damn Men’s Journal mag I bought a few years back.”

“You do? I’m honoured. And Chris?”

“None of his. I was a little late on the Evans train but just on time for yours. I’d try to find em but I doubt it. But since I’m dating him, why would I right? Don’t tell him though. You know how he is.”

“It’ll be our secret yeah?” he raised a finger to his mouth and gave you a wink. You brushed your hand on his arm and made your way back to the living room where the other three were. You didn’t notice me but Seb did.

“You’re not so sneaky, pal.” He patted my shoulder and smiled.

“I… uh…” I didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t panic, yeah? She’s your girl. You trust her right?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then don’t worry about her. She didn’t mention anything because she knew you were getting flustered. Our friends can be idiots too sometimes and not see that.”

I gave a relieved sigh and we made our way back too.

“Great you’re back!” RDJ cheered, “one more question. Threesome partner?” We all groaned to his question, “What? It’s an honest question!”


End file.
